Season 5 - Ein Fehler weniger
by olischulu
Summary: Eine neue Zeitlinie. Folgt direkt auf meine Season 4. Diese zu lesen ist aber nicht unbedingt notwendig. Man kann diese Storyline auch als eigenständige Neufassung der Serie betrachten.
1. Episode 1

**Disclaimer**

**Ich weise hiermit darauf hin, dass ich keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten verfolge und untersage die Weiterreichung oder nutzung dieser Story ganz oder in Teilen zu diesem Zweck.**

**Alle Rechte an T:TSCC und eventuell anderen Rechtlich geschützten Dingen liegen ausschließlich bei den jeweiligen Rechteinhabern**

* * *

**A/N 2014  
**

Diese Storyline folgt zeitlich auf meine Season 4 und umfasst bislang sieben Episoden.

Sie ist jetzt seit einigen Jahren UNVOLLENDET.

Ich weise ausdrücklich daraufhin, damit sich hinterher nicht Jemand beschwert, dass es nicht mehr weitergeht.

Ich habe den festen Vorsatz hieran weiter zu schreiben, weiß nur nicht wann ich dazu komme.

* * *

**A/N 12/2009**

Diese Story beschreibt, was passiert wäre, falls Sarah Connor einen Fehler weniger begangen hätte.

der Titel war im Weiteren verlauf der Story nicht mehr ganz korrekt, habe ich aber beibehalten.

Ein Zufall hat ergeben, dass sie sich nahtlos an meine Season 4 (Riley-Sarah) anfügt, wobei die letzten drei Storys der Riley-Sarah Storyline ursprünglich die ersten drei dieser Storyline waren.

* * *

**Ein Fehler weniger (Season 5)**

**Kapitel 1**

Red Valley Highschool, 06. September 1999

Es war wieder einmal soweit. John Connor oder John Miller wie er jetzt hieß musste eine neue Schule betreten. Seine erste Stunde in Mr. Fergusons Klasse begann mit einer kleinen Einführung seitens des Lehrers. John hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt auf eine Hand gestützt und beobachtete vorsichtig seine Mitschüler. 'Sichern' nannte seine Mutter das ausspähen irgendwelcher Gefahren.

„Wie heißt Du? Fragte leise eine sanfte weibliche Stimme rechts hinter John.

John war sich erst nicht sicher, ob er gemeint war, drehte dann aber doch den Kopf und sah in die größten und schönsten braunen Augen, die er jemals erblickt hatte. Diese Augen waren fragend genau auf ihn gerichtet. „John." antwortete er ebenso leise.

„Cameron," nannte sie daraufhin ihren Namen mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, das selbst Stahl zum schmelzen bringen konnte.

„Und sie sind still, wenn ich spreche." Mr Ferguson hatte den kurzen Dialog bemerkt und war nicht erfreut. Dieser peinliche Moment ergab noch einige leise Lacher der Mitschüler, die John aber gar nicht registrierte, da er immer wieder zu dem Mädchen mit den braunen Augen und ebensolchen Haaren schauen musste.

Nach der Stunde auf dem Weg zu seinem Schulschrank war sie wieder da. Sie verwirrte John, was er sich nicht erklären konnte. War es ihre offene Art dem 'Neuen' gegenüber oder ihr einnehmendes Wesen. John wusste es nicht.

„John!" sprach sie ihn an.

„Hey." War Alles was er erwidern konnte.

„Ich hab dich hier in der Schule bisher nicht gesehen, wohnst Du erst seit Kurzem hier?" Ihr ganzes Gesicht schien zu lächeln.

„Ja genau." Wieder so eine platte Antwort. John hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt.

„Schlecht für Dich," sagte sie mit einem hellen Lachen.

John brachte nur ein kurzes verlegen wirkendes Lachen zustande. Sie verwirrte ihn einfach.

„Mein Dad verkauft Traktoren, was macht Deiner?"

'Jetzt bloß nichts Falsches sagen', dachte John. 'Immer schön bei der Tarngeschichte bleiben.' „Versicherungen." Fiel ihm gerade noch die richtige Antwort ein.

„Ehrlich? Was für welche?

'Bitte hör auf zu fragen,' dachte John nur. Sein Gehirn war wie leergefegt. „Von der öden Sorte." Gott hörte sich das bescheuert an.

Und sie lachte über den vermeintlichen Scherz. Es war für John, als würde die Sonne aufgehen.

„Das sind auch die Traktoren, die mein Dad verkauft. Was ist mit Deiner Mom? Als John nach einer Antwort ringend nicht gleich antwortete fuhr sie fort: „Meine Mom ist Hausfrau."

John konnte kaum noch klar denken. Er musste sie unbedingt loswerden, bevor er noch etwas falsches sagte. „Hör zu, ich muss jetzt echt in den nächsten Kurs, also..."

Als er den Satz unbeendet lies nahm sie den Faden wie selbstverständlich auf. „...Also... sehen wir uns vielleicht nachher?"

John konnte seine Verlegenheit nicht mehr verbergen. „Sicher, ja," sagte er immer wieder zu Boden blickend.

„Bis dann," entgegnete sie und ging an ihm vorbei den Gang entlang.

Er konnte nichts anderes tun, als der schlanken Gestalt nachblicken. 'Wenn sie nur nicht so viel fragen würde' Dachte er bei sich. In seinem Hinterkopf klingelte kurz eine Alarmglocke, verstummte aber sofort wieder, als er an ihr Lächeln dachte.

Das nächste mal sahen sie sich im Computerkurs. John hatte sich gerade in den Schulcomputer gehackt und sah sich Camerons Stundenplan an, als diese ihn plötzlich ansprach."Du bist voller Geheimnisse."

„Was?" John hatte reflexhaft die Escape-Taste gedrückt. 'Hat sie es Gesehen?' Fragte er sich.

„Du hast mir nicht erzählt, dass Du in diesem Kurs bist. Kommst Du damit klar?"

John war aufgeregt und hektisch als er antwortete. „OK, Ja."

„Die Dinger machen mir echt angst, wenn Du das wissen willst. Hast Du vielleicht irgendwann nach der Schule Zeit? Vielleicht könntest du mir mit diesem Computerzeugs helfen.

John musste schlucken. Warum sah sie nur so verdammt süß aus. „Ich kann wirklich nicht. Tut mir leid."

„Oh," jetzt sah Cameron verletzt aus und John versuchte das wieder gut zu machen.

„Ich würde wirklich gerne. Es ist nur...Normalerweise muss ich meiner Mutter helfen und..."

„Ist OK." Unterbrach sie ihn. Cameron lächelte ihm zwar wieder zu aber trotzdem kam er sich wie ein Arsch vor. Als sie sich jetzt ihrem eigenen Computer zuwandte, fühlte John plötzlich eine Leere in sich.

An diesem Tag hatten sie keinen weiteren gemeinsamen Kurs und sahen sich nur noch ein mal kurz von Weitem.

Erst bei Schulschluss trafen sie sich wieder.

„Soll ich dich im Wagen mitnehmen?" Da war wieder dieses sonnige Lächeln.

„Danke, das ist nicht notwendig. Ich muss ohnehin die Gegend kennenlernen." 'Das ist die dritte Abfuhr an einem Tag und sie lächelte trotzdem. Sie steht auf dich'. Dachte John

„Dann bis Morgen." Sie winkte ihm noch kurz zu, bevor sie einstieg.

Er winkte auch noch kurz und ging dann in Richtung seines neuen Zuhauses.

Er sah nicht den Blick, den Cameron ihm nachwarf, sonst hätte er sich sicherlich gewundert, wieso dieses hübsche Gesicht auf einmal so ausdruckslos sein konnte. Er sah auch nicht, dass sie ihren Wagen ein paar Straßen weiter wieder abstellte.

Auf dem Nachhauseweg hatte John immer wieder das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, wenn er sich aber umsah war da Niemand.

**Kapitel2**

Red Valley Highschool, 07. September 1999

Abgesehen von dem Theater das seine Mutter wie immer aufgeführt hatte, war Cameron das Einzige, an das er seit gestern denken konnte. Als sich Cameron vor Stundenbeginn wieder neben ihn setzte fasste er einen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit würde er Cameron zumindest einen Teil der Wahrheit sagen.

Völlig verkrampft klammerte sich John an sein Pult. Was würde sie sagen, wenn er ihr beichtete, dass er sie angelogen hatte.

Als sie endlich saß sprach er sie wider besseren Wissens an. „Ich hab Dich gestern angelogen," sofort hatte er Camerons Aufmerksamkeit. „Mein Dad verkauft keine Versicherungen." Sie blickte ihn nur an. „Er ist tot. Er war Soldat, ist bei einem Einsatz umgekommen."

Cameron wirkte wenig betroffen was John aber nicht registrierte. „Das tut mir leid."

„Ist schon OK, meine Mom war mit mir schwanger als es passiert ist. Ich hab´ ihn nicht gekannt, ist also nicht so schlimm. A... meine Mom, die die ist irgendwie überängstlich. Nein, eigentlich ist sie total überängstlich. Sie will dass ich sofort nach der Schule nach Hause komme und sie abends nicht alleine lasse und so, weist Du. Ich bin Alles was sie hat.

Cameron zögert kurz. „Das wird unser Geheimnis sein. Danke für die Erklärung."

Da war es wieder, dieses Lächeln John war plötzlich wieder völlig sprachlos. Cameron hatte seine Entschuldigung mit einem Lächeln zur Kenntnis genommen und schien nicht böse mit ihm zu sein. Irgendwie war dieses Mädchen anders. Dann schellte es zum Stundenbeginn und der Lehrer betrat die Klasse und ging zum Lehrertisch. „Mister Ferguson ist heute leider krank, mein Name ist Miss Miller."

**Kapitel 3**

„Da ich ja nur einen Tag hier bin, verzichte ich ausnahmsweise auf die Verlesung der Namenslis...te." Miss Miller stutzte beim durchlesen der Namensliste. „Mister Miller?" Keine Reaktion. „MISTER MILLER?!"

John schreckte aus seinen Cameron-Gedanken auf. „Ja?" John hob verwirrt den Kopf.

„Guten Morgen Mr. Miller, kennen wir uns?" Miss Miller reckte den Hals, um zu sehen wie er auf die Frage reagieren würde.

John dachte einen Moment lang nach, bis er den Sinn der Frage erfasste. „Äh, ich glaube nicht, ich bin erst vor ein paar Tagen mit meiner Mutter hergezogen. Wir haben hier keine Verwandschaft.

xxxxx

„Ah gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt." Miss Miller wirkte enttäuscht. „Sie können in dieser Stunde Hausaufgaben machen. Unterhaltungen bitte nur leise. Das nächste Mal wird dann Mr. Ferguson wieder da sein." Damit war die Stunde für Miss Miller erledigt und sie widmete sich ihrem Strickzeug.

John kehrte zu seinen Gedanken zurück und damit zu Cameron. Immer wieder sah er zu ihr hinüber. Sie hingegen beschäftigte sich zunächst mit ihren Büchern, bis sie den Blick hob, lächelte und den Kopf in Richtung John drehte. „Was?" fragte sie leise.

John fühlte sich ertappt. „Uh.. .äh...nichts, ich meine eigentlich doch, ich meine.." stotterte er. Am liebsten hätte John seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte geschlagen. Insbesondere für das, was seine Mutter mit ihm machen würde, wenn er Cameron mit nach Hause bringen würde. Wegen des Computerzeugs, weist Du, ich habe zur Zeit keinen Computer, wollte aber gleich einen kaufen gehen. Du hast ein Auto und könntest mir helfen die Sachen nach Hause zu bringen, vielleicht könnten wir dann noch ein wenig Rummach... ich meine natürlich mit dem Computer arbeiten." Korrigierte er sich schnell.

Cameron lächelte noch stärker und ignorierte seine zweideutige Bemerkung. „Sehr gerne, ich hab jede Menge Zeit und kann bei Computern wirklich Hilfe gebrauchen. Und wieder war da dieses Lächeln.

„Was ist mit Deinen Eltern? Fragte John. „Musst Du Bescheid sagen?"

„Ist nicht nötig, mein Dad ist vor ein paar Tagen auf Geschäftsreise gefahren. Wird etwa 6 Wochen dauern. Seit einem leichten Herzinfarkt vor drei Jahren begleitet meine Mom ihn überall hin."

„Das ist toll, ich wünschte..." John senkte den Kopf, als er an sein Leben dachte.

„Tut mir Leid John, ich wollte Dich nicht an Deinen Vater erinnern."

„Das ist es nicht, es ist nur..." John sah jetzt traurig vor sich hin. „Ich wünschte, meine Mom würde mir auch mal mehr Freiraum lassen. Dass sie mir vertraut und so."

„Sie vertraut dir sicherlich, hat nur eben Angst um Dich." Cameron schien sehr verständnisvoll zu sein.

„Also, nach dem Unterricht 13 30 an Deinem Wagen?" John war Alles egal, Hauptsache sie sagt nicht ab."

„Sehr gerne." Erwiderte Cameron und lächelte wieder -ihr- Lächeln. Dann widmete sie sich wieder für ein paar Minuten ihren Büchern.

John fühlte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengrube. 'Verdammt, ich glaube ich hab mich verknallt' Dachte er. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass seine Mutter ja verboten hatte, mit Computern...'Ach was solls, sie wird nichts sagen solange Cameron dabei ist und hinterher...' Es war John egal, was hinterher passierte. Ob ihn seine Mutter zur Schnecke machen würde. Wichtig war nur, dass er Cameron näher kennenlernen konnte. Sie hatten nur 2 Fächer zusammen und das reichte ihm einfach nicht.

In der Mittagspause setzte sich Cameron zu ihm. Als er sah, dass sie herzhaft in ihr Essen biss, fielen bei ihm die letzten Schranken im Unterbewusstsein und sein Instinkt, der sich bei Cameron einige Male bemerkbar gemacht hatte stellte seine Funktion nun völlig ein. Zum ersten Mal erwiderte er ihr Lächeln offen. Seine Verlegenheit ihr gegenüber nahm ebenfalls ab, als er mitbekam, dass sie sich für niemand Anderen als ihn zu interessieren schien.

Statt um 15.00 Uhr hatten sie an diesem Tag schon um 13.20 Uhr Schulschluss. -Lehrerkonferenz- nannten das Kollegium seine Laberrunde.

Seine Mom wusste nichts davon und das gab ihm fast 2 Stunden Zeit, mit Cameron zusammen zu sein, bevor er sich seiner Mutter stellen musste. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm übel. Das verging allerdings schlagartig, als er Cameron auf dem Parkplatz erblickte, wie sie lässig an ihrem PickUp lehnte.

„Hi." Sagte John als er ankam.

„Hi, sollen wir?" Und da war wieder dieses Lächeln.

„Ja klar, lass uns fahren."

**Kapitel 4**

Sie waren schon unterwegs, als John etwas einfiel. „Ach Cameron?"

Sie sah zu ihm herüber. „Ja?"

„Hast Du eine Ahnung, wo man hier günstig Computer bekommt?"

„Sicher, es gibt einen kleinen Laden, der unter Anderem auch Computer-Hardware verkauft.

Sie fuhren ca 5 Minuten, bis Cameron vor einem Indianer-Laden Halt machte. Zielstrebig ging sie hinein, während ihr John verwirrt folgte. Der überraschend geräumige Laden enthielt Alles, was man brauchen konnte. Von Fernsehern über Haushaltsgeräte bis hin zu Lebensmitteln gab es Alles. Sogar eine kleine Ecke mit Computerequipment war vorhanden. Nicht unbedingt die neueste Hardware aber dafür günstig. Cameron besorgte einen Einkaufswagen . Als sie damit zurückkehrte fing sie an Sachen hineinzuschaufeln. John wollte etwas sagen war aber erstaunt, dass sie genau die Teile nahm, die auch er genommen hätte. Zuletzt einen gebrauchten 15 Zoll Monitor, der aber für Johns Zwecke (zum Lernen) völlig ausreichend war.

Nach dem Bezahlen beim Besitzer, einem älteren Indianer, der zuerst Cameron musterte und dann John freundlich angrinste gingen die Beiden zurück zum Auto. Das Zeug passte locker in die Transportbox hinten auf dem Pick Up. Cameron sicherte noch Alles mit ein paar Decken, dann stiegen sie ein und machten sich auf den Weg zu Johns Haus.

Als sie vor dem Haus anhielten, machte sich dann doch Furcht in John breit. Was wenn nun seine Mutter doch ausflippte? Nicht nur, dass er verbotenerweise einen Computer gekauft hatte, nein, er brachte auch noch Besuch mit und das unangemeldet. 'Sie wird mich umbringen', dachte er nur. Beeilte sich dann aber, schnappte sich den Monitor und ging schnell zum Haus, um ein wenig Vorsprung vor Cameron zu haben.

John öffnete die Türe und blieb dann stehen. „MOM! Mom, wir haben Besuuuch." Schon kam seine Mutter um die Ecke. „John, du weist doch ganz genau..." Sarahs Kopf ruckte zur Seite. Ihr Blick fiel auf Cameron, die so eben das Haus betrat. Als Cameron Sarah erblickte lächelte sie freundlich.

„Mom, das ist Cameron, Cameron, das ist meine Mom."

„Ich bin erfreut sie kennenzulernen Mrs. Miller."

„Miss Miller heißt es und Sarah genügt ..."Sarahs Blick traf John. „Willst du sie da so stehenlassen oder bringt ihr das Zeugs in Dein Zimmer?"

„Äh ja natürlich. Cameron, ich geh dann mal vor." John ging in sein Zimmer und Cameron folgte. John stellte den Monitor auf den kleinen Tisch und Cameron stellte den Rechner und die Tüte mit dem Zubehör daneben. Dann sah sich Cameron in dem kleinen Raum um.

John bemerkte den skeptischen Blick. „Ich weis, es ist nichts Besonderes aber wenn man so oft umzieht wie wir..." John bemerkte, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte und sprach schnell weiter. „Jedenfalls müssen wir noch ein Wenig renovieren."

Cameron hatte ihre Inspektion beendet und setzte sich spontan auf Johns Bett.

John wurde schwindelig bei dem Anblick. 'Wow, ein Mädchen auf meinem Bett. Das hatte ich nicht mehr seit ich... zehn war'.

Cameron hatte bemerkt, dass John sie anstarrte. Daraufhin lies sie sich nach hinten sinken. Als sie bemerkte, dass er immer noch starrte. Klopfte sie mit der flachen Hand auf die freie Stelle neben sich.

John registrierte die Situation erst, als Cameron den Kopf hob und energischer auf das Bett einschlug. Er setzte sich hin und lies sich neben sie auf die Matratze sinken.

Sarah von hatte von außerhalb des Zimmers die ganze Situation mitbekommen. Einerseits amüsierte sie sich über ihren Sohn, der keine Ahnung hatte, wie er mit Mädchen umzugehen hatte. Andererseits war sie wütend auf ihn, nicht nur wegen des unverhofften Besuchs von Cameron sondern insbesondere weil er auch noch gegen ihren Willen Computerzeugs gekauft hatte. Das waren zwei Sachen, die er eigentlich nicht durfte. Sie war gespannt auf seine Erklärung. Jetzt ging sie erst mal wieder in den Wohnraum, weiter renovieren.

John fühlte zwei Dinge gleichzeitig. Er fühlte sich selten zuvor so wohl wie in diesem Moment und gleichzeitig so absolut unbehaglich wie nie zuvor. Für Beides gab es den gleichen Grund und der hieß Cameron, das Mädchen, das gerade neben ihm auf seinem Bett lag. Dieses merkwürdige Gefühl in seiner Magengegend verursachte Übelkeit.

Wider besseres Wissens drehte er sich auf die Seite und stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen, so dass sich sein Gesicht seitlich über Camerons befand. Keine dreißig Zentimeter waren sie entfernt, diese großen schokobraunen Augen und dieser süße Mund, der so fantastisch lächeln konnte. Er wollte sie so gerne berühren, diese Lippen aber wie immer in einer solchen Situation konnte er sich vor Angst nicht bewegen. Nichteinmal die Hand konnte er heben, um Camerons Wange zu berühren.

Cameron lag nur da und sah ihn an, als ob sie auf etwas wartete. Nach mehreren Minuten, wie es John schien sagte sie: „John?"

„Uh..., ja?" John war regelrecht aufgeschreckt. Hypnotisiert könnte man es eher nennen.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen."

John wäre am liebsten auf dem Bett zusammengebrochen. 'Vielleicht kommt diese Chance nie wieder'. Statt dessen sagte er: „Was ist mit dem Computerzeugs, wir wollten doch lernen?" Wie lahm das in Johns Ohren klang.

Jetzt lächelte Cameron wieder -ihr- Lächeln. „Morgen ist auch noch Zeit, das läuft uns doch nicht weg. Außerdem wird deine Mom sicherlich noch mit Dir reden wollen." Jetzt grinste Cameron frech.

„Bei dem Gedanken musste John schlucken. Cameron hatte recht. Sarahs Unwillen war ihr anzumerken gewesen obwohl sie versucht hatte freundlich zu sein. Andererseits war John froh, dass Cameron ihm nicht böse war. Umso mehr wünschte er, er hätte einen Annäherungsversuch gemacht.

John brachte Cameron noch zum Wagen, bevor er sich seiner Mutter stellte. Sarah war wieder mit der Farbrolle zugange. „Mom?" Sarah hielt inne, dann drehte sie sich herum. „Lass nur, ich versteh schon. Sie ist das Mädchen, dass Du gestern kennengelernt hast?"

John hatte Schlimmeres erwartet. „Ja, ich glaube ich.….mag sie." John errötete bis zu den Haarwurzeln.

„John, du weißt schon, dass wir eventuell schnell von hier weg müssen?"

John hob den Blick. „Ich weis das. Mom, sie ist der erste Freund den ich seit langem wieder habe. Niemand sonst will sich mit dem verrückten neuen Jungen einlassen."

Sarah hob die Brauen. „Freund? Komm schon, ich hab gesehen, wie du sie angeblickt hast. Ich bin erstaunt, dass du sie nicht..."

„MOM!" Vor Verlegenheit hat Johns Gesicht jetzt eine tiefrote Färbung angenommen.

„Schon gut, jetzt zieh Dich um und hilf mir bei den Wänden."

John war froh über den Themenwechsel, und ging sich umziehen.

Sarah rief ihm noch zu: „Über den Computer reden wir noch." Dabei sah sie ihn missbilligend an.

**Kapitel 5**

Der nächste Schultag verlief absolut ereignislos. John sah Cameron zwar einige Male zwischen den Stunden, nie war aber Zeit für mehr als ein Hallo. Beim Mittagessen dann endlich trafen sich die Beiden am Tisch.

„Hi." John sah Cameron an.

Sie lächelte wieder ihr Lächeln, bevor sie erwiderte: „Hallo John, sollen wir heute da weitermachen, wo wir gestern aufgehört haben?"

„Äh..." John war sich nicht klar darüber, ob Cameron wusste, dass das was sie gesagt hatte zweideutig war. „Sicher. Meine Mom hat nichts dagegen, wenn Du heute wieder mit in mein Bett... ZIMMER kommst." Schnell hatte John sich korrigiert.

Ein Mädchen am Nebentisch hatte sich nach diese Worten an ihrem Essen verschluckt und hustete es ihrem Gegenüber ins Gesicht.

John wurde mal wieder rot. Er war allerdings froh, dass Cameron seinen Fehlgriff nur mit einem Lächeln Quittierte. Überhaupt schien sie ihm Alles verzeihen zu wollen.

„Gut, 15.10 auf dem Parkplatz." Cameron biss nach diesen Worten in ihren Burger und verteilte dabei Sauce über beide Mundwinkel.

John sah das Malheur und ohne zu überlegen sagte er: „Warte, Du hast da Sauce am Mundwinkel" und fasste mit seiner Hand an ihre Backe und wischte ihr mit dem Daumen die Sauce aus dem Mundwinkel. Er sah in Camerons Gesicht. Sie hielt absolut still, schloss jetzt bei seiner Berührung für eine halbe Sekunde die Augen. In diesem Moment realisierte John, was er da gerade tat und zog eiligst seine Hand zurück und wischte sie sich verlegen mit einer Serviette ab. „Entschuldige bitte", sagte er leise, während er immer noch mit der Serviette seinen längst sauberen Daumen malträtierte.

„Kein Problem aber Du hast die andere Seite vergessen." Als John daraufhin verlegen lächelnd aufsah, Nahm Cameron grinsend ihre Serviette und beseitigte den Rest selbst.

John wartete nervös auf den Schulschluss. Wieder stand Cameron exakt in der gleichen Pose an ihrem Wagen. Nach einem Kurzen „Hi!" von beiden fuhren sie zu Sarah´s und John´s Haus. Als sie den Wohnraum betraten hob Sarah kurz den Kopf, sagte „Hallo John...Cameron." und widmete sie dann wieder ihrem Buch.

„Hi, Mom" „Hallo Sarah, wie geht es ihnen heute."

Ohne aufzusehen antwortete Sarah" Danke Cameron, gut soweit. Du darfst aber ruhig DU zu mir sagen."

„Danke gerne Sarah" Erwiderte Cameron," während John sprachlos daneben stand.

'Seit wann ist Mom so vertrauensselig?' Dachte John, bevor er Cameron folgte, die sein Zimmer fast erreicht hatte. John ging zum Computer, den er am Vortag vorsorglich aufgebaut hatte. „Ich dachte, wir fangen bei der Installation des Betriebssystems an. Als er sich umdrehte, lag Cameron schon wieder auf seinem Bett. „Äh...Cameron?"

„Ja John."

„Was tust Du, wir wollten doch am Computer lernen?"

„Ich dachte, wir sollten ersteinmal einen Augenblick das machen, was Freunde so tun."

'OK, das ist jetzt verrückt' dachte John. Laut sagte er: „Äh und was wäre das?"

„Abhängen." Sagte Cameron mit Nachdruck. Dann klapste sie wieder auf die Stelle neben sich.

„Cameron, eigentlich machen das Jungs mit Jungs und Mädchen mit Mädchen."

„Warum?"

„Na ja..." John kratzte sich am Kopf. „Zumindest auf dem Bett von Jemandem."

„Danke für die Erklärung. Stört es Dich, wenn ich auf Deinem Bett liege?"

„Äh, oh, uh,, …...nein eigentlich nicht." 'Kann das noch verrückter werden' dachte John und auf Camerons wiederholtes Klapsen legte er sich wieder neben sie. Sogleich merkte er, dass er wieder unter ihrem Bann stand. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren aber bewegen konnte er sich nicht.

Diesmal rollte Cameron sich auf die Seite und stützte sich auf ihrem Ellbogen ab, so dass sich diesmal ihr Gesicht oberhalb seines befand. Zu Johns Überraschung legte sie einen Arm auf seine Brust, Finger an seinem Hals. Jetzt Rauschte sein Blut nicht mehr sondern toste durch seine Adern. „Du scheinst gestresst John."

Erst als Cameron mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht wedelte reagierte John. „Hm, ja, muss wohl die Schule sein." 'Lahme ausrede du Trottel. Du weist ganz genau, warum du so reagierst,' dachte John. „Sollen wir jetzt nicht am Computer..."

Cameron sah auf die Wanduhr „Hm nein, es wird Zeit für mich. Wir sehen uns Morgen in der Schule."

John sprang förmlich vom Bett. „Warte, ich bring Dich noch zum Wagen." John stutzte, als er auf die Uhr sah. 'Verdammt, habe ich sie tatsächlich eine Stunde lang angestarrt?'

Cameron wartete, bis er bei ihr war, dann gingen sie gemeinsam zurück, zu ihrem Wagen. Sarah saß immer noch und las in dem Buch.

„Auf wiedersehen Sarah, sagte Cameron.

„Bis Morgen" , sagte Sarah gedankenverloren.

'Was zum...?' dachte John. Dann folgte er Cameron bis zu ihrem Wagen. Die Sonne schien noch und beleuchtete Cameron wie ein Spot. Sie wartete neben ihrem Wagen auf ihn. Als er sich ihr näherte machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und streckte John die Hand hin.

'JETZT ODER NIE!' Schrie es in seinen Gedanken. Er ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich heran. Seine Lippen trafen ihre zu einem kurzen Kuss.

Cameron riss die Augen auf, zuckte zurück, stolperte und fiel.

Sie versuchte ihren Sturz dadurch abzufangen, indem sie schnell die Beine durchdrückte. Mit dem Rücken krachte sie gegen den Kotflügel ihres Wagens, was ein Metallisches Geräusch verursachte. Sie zog sich am Wagen hoch noch bevor John ihr aufhelfen konnte. Verwirrt mit aufgerissenen Augen ging sie ohne John aus den Augen zu lassen zur Fahrertür und stieg ein. Dann fuhr sie los.

'IDIOT!' Dachte John. Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Etwas, was er nicht verstehen konnte. 'Wieso ist die Reifenspur von Camerons Wagen seitlich versetzt?' Nachdenklich betrachtete er die Reifenspur. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf, zuckte mit den Schultern und ging ins Haus. Nicht aber ohne immer wieder „Idiot!" vor sich hin zu murmeln.

**Kapitel 6**

„Idiot, Depp, Dorftrottel!" Murmelte John wütend vor sich hin, während er durchs Haus in sein Zimmer ging. Ein erstaunter Blick aus grünen Augen folgte ihm, bis er die Türe zu seinem Zimmer schloss. Sarah runzelte die Stirn und stand dann auf, um ihm zu folgen. Als sie klopfte, er aber nicht antwortete trat sie ein und erblickte John, der auf seinem Bett lag, Ohrhörer in den Ohren und die Decke anstarrte. Sarah setzte sich zu John auf das Bett und John nahm die Ohrhörer raus, starrte aber weiterhin die Decke an.

„Was ist passiert John?" Sarah sah ihren Sohn an, der den Blickkontakt mit ihr aber vermied.

„Nichts Mom." John starrte weiterhin die Decke an.

„Komm schon, habt ihr euch gestritten?" Sarah legte ihre Hand auf sein Knie.

„Ich...habe sie geküsst."

„Und?"

„Nichts und, sie hat sich so erschreckt, dass sie gegen ihren Wagen gefallen ist. Ich denke sie wird nie wieder ein Wort mit mir reden." Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Ihr habt Euch doch so gut verstanden. Sie kommt darüber hinweg."

„Ich...ach ich weiß auch nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe." Jetzt rollte eine einzelne Träne seine Wange hinunter. „Lässt Du mich bitte alleine Mom, ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen. Sarah nickte und ging zurück zu ihrem Buch.

Am nächsten Morgen ging John mit hängendem Kopf zur Schule. Er vermied es, Jemanden anzusehen und so sah er auch nicht Cameron, die ihn beobachtete. Beim Mittagessen starrte er nur den Tisch vor sich an.

„Hallo John." Cameron hatte sich unbemerkt gegenüber John hingesetzt.

John blickte verwundert auf. Er dachte, sie würde wütend auf ihn sein aber sie lächelte, als wäre nichts gewesen. „Cameron, wegen Gestern..."

„Du brauchst mir nichts zu erklären." Cameron sah ihn weiterhin lächelnd an.

„Doch...äh...uh...ich möchte mich für mein unangebrachtes Verhalten entschuldigen. Ich hoffe, Du hast Dir nicht weh getan als du gestolpert bist?"

„Nein, keine Sorge, ich hatte lediglich nicht mit einem Romantischen oder Sexuellen Interesse..."

Sie wurde durch ein hustendes Geräusch am Nebentisch unterbrochen. Wieder hatte das Mädchen am Nebentisch ihrem Gegenüber ihr Essen ins Gesicht gehustet.

„...deinerseits gerechnet." Beendete Cameron ihren Satz.

„John war krebsrot im Gesicht. „Ja...nein...ich meine...ich wollte nicht...ich dachte...ach ich weiß auch nicht."

„Können wir vielleicht Heute dieses Computerzeugs machen? Nur sollten wir uns erst hinterher aufs Bett legen..."

Wieder das Husten und Spucken am Nachbartisch. Jetzt stand der Gegenüber des Mädchens auf, wischte sich mit einer Serviette über sein Gesicht und warf diese dann wütend auf das Tablett vor ihm, bevor er wegging.

„Willst Du wirklich?" John war wirklich erstaunt. „Ich meine,...ich dachte nach Gestern würdest Du nicht mehr mit mir reden.

„John," Cameron sah in jetzt direkt in die Augen. „So schlimm, das ich unsere Freundschaft beenden würde war der Kuss nun wirklich nicht. Im Gegenteil, ich fand es sehr angenehm und interessant. Wir können es gerne nocheinmal versuchen. Ich würde sogar in Erwägung ziehen deiner Zunge...

Zum dritten mal Hustete das Mädchen am Nachbartisch ihr Essen aus nur diesmal traf es glücklicherweise Niemanden.

Cameron sah zu dem Mädchen hinüber und sprach sie an. „Du solltest einen Arzt aufsuchen, irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Dir." Dann blickte Cameron wieder John an. „Zur üblichen Zeit auf dem Parkplatz?"

„Ja gerne." Erwiderte John, froh, dass es nocheinmal Gut gegangen war. Allerdings machten ihn Camerons letzte Bemerkungen sehr nervös.

**Kapitel 7**

15.30 Uhr trafen sie sich auf dem Parkplatz. Jetzt stutzte John doch ein wenig als er sah, dass Cameron wieder in exakt der gleichen Pose gegen ihre Wagen lehnte. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung stiegen sie ein.

John, der sich noch immer schuldig fühlte versuchte noch einmal eine Entschuldigung herauszubringen. „Cameron, ich wollte gestern wirklich nicht, dass Du einen falschen Eindruck von mir bekommst. Es ist sonst wirklich nicht meine Art einfach ein Mädch..."

Er verstummte abrupt, als er Camerons Lippen auf seiner Wange spürte. Als er jetzt den Kopf drehte waren sie direkt vor ihm, diese großen braunen Augen und dieser süße Mund. Bevor er jedoch etwas Falsches tun konnte, wich Cameron zurück und startete den Wagen.

Als sie das Haus erreichten, saß Sarah auf der Veranda in einem Stuhl und sonnte sich. Sie trug Shorts und ein Tank Top. Als der Wagen näher kam richtete sie sich auf und blinzelte in die Sonne, entspannte sich aber sichtlich, als sie den Wagen erkannte.

Cameron wendete den Wagen und stellte ihn dann in Fahrtrichtung vor dem Haus ab. Als John um den Wagen herum kam warf er zufällig einen Blick auf den Kotflügel. 'Woah, was für eine Delle', dachte John. In der Tat war der Kotflügel über dem Rad auf einer Breite von ca. 50 Zentimetern eingedrückt. Mit wiedererwachtem Misstrauen sah er zu Cameron hinüber, die gerade Sarah begrüßte. Schnell folgte er ihr und öffnete die Türe für Cameron. Cameron ging vor und Sarah grinste John an. John verdrehte nur die Augen und folgte Cameron ins Haus. Er erreichte Cameron gerade als diese sich an den Computer setzte.'Schade"' dachte John, heute will sie wohl wirklich lernen. „Hast Du heute wieder nur bis fünf Uhr Zeit?" fragte John.

Cameron lächelte wieder ihr Lächeln und legte den Kopf leicht auf die Seite, als sie antwortete: „Nein, ich habe meinen Eltern gesagt, dass ich nicht da sein werde, wenn sie anrufen."

„Was hast Du ihnen gesagt, wo du bist.?" 'Zu neugierig du Dummkopf', schalt John sich selbst.

Cameron überlegte kurz. „Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich bei meinem Freund John bin, Computerzeugs lernen, abhängen und Küssen." und wieder lächelte sie dieses unschuldige Lächeln.

John musste schlucken. 'Das hat sie ihren Eltern doch wohl nicht wirklich so gesagt.' „Und was haben Deine Eltern gesagt?" „

Meine Mom hat gelacht und Dad hat irgendetwas von Kondomen gesagt."

John merkte, wie sein Gesicht heißer wurde als jemals zuvor. Er musste knallrot im Gesicht sein aber Cameron schien dies gar nicht zu bemerken. „Uh ….oh... OK." John schüttelte heftig den Kopf und holte tief Luft, um seine Gedanken abzuschütteln. „So, dann fangen wir mal an." Wieder stutzte er, ging aber dann einfach über den Freudschen-Versprecher hinweg.

Die folgenden 2 Stunden waren angefüllt mit Erklärungen zu Hardware, Softwareinstallation, Betriebssysten usw.. Cameron sog alles in sich auf und zu Johns Erstaunen begriff sie schnell.

Dann irgendwann Sarah herein. „Cameron, was zu Essen? John?"

„Gerne Sarah."

„Uh, Mom, was gibt es denn?"

„Wären Euch Sandwitches recht?" Sarah sah fragend auf Cameron.

Cameron nickte lächelnd. „Gerne, kann ich helfen?"

John saß da wie festgenagelt. Er war völlig irritiert, wie seine Mutter mit Cameron umging.

„Nicht nötig, ich rufe Euch, wenn ihr kommen könnt."

„Danke Mom", brachte John noch hervor, da war Sarah aber schon auf dem Weg in die Küche. John blickte Cameron jetzt in die Augen. „So kenne ich meine Mom gar nicht. Du scheinst Jeden zu verzaubern, den Du triffst."

Cameron lächelte wieder und in den nächsten 10 Minuten bombardierte sie John mit Fragen. Dann zu Johns Freude rief Sarah zum Essen.

Cameron und John gingen in den Wohnraum, wo Sarah einen großen Teller mit Sandwitches aufgefahren hatte, Das Essen war von einfachem Geplauder begleitet. Sarah benahm sich so, als wäre Cameron Teil der Familie, sehr zur Freude von John.

Nach dem Essen half Cameron unaufgefordert den Tisch abzuräumen, was Sarah zu einem Lächeln veranlasste, was widerum John lächeln lies.

Als sie in sein Zimmer zurückkehrten Setzte sich Cameron nicht mehr an den Computer sondern diesmal zog sie die Stiefel aus und setzte sich ans Kopfende vom Bett. John fuhr den Computer herunter, blieb aber auf dem Stuhl sitzen, bis Cameron ihm bedeutete, er solle sich zu ihr setzen.

Minutenlang starrte John auf seine Hände, während Cameron ihn beobachtete. Dann plötzlich hob sie ihre Hand, legte diese an seine Wange und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr herum. „Na los doch." Sagte Cameron zu John, der sie fragend ansah.

„Was?" Fragte John unsicher.

„Küssen Du Trottel. Jetzt darfst Du." Cameron sah John fast bittend an.

John holte dreimal tief Luft, dabei verließ sein Blick niemals Camerons Augen. Dann schließlich verringerte er die Distanz zwischen sich und Cameron soweit, dass sich ihre Lippen berührten. Zuerst reagierte Cameron gar nicht, schließlich erwiderte sie den Kuss. Nach 5 Sekunden, die John wie eine Ewigkeit vor kamen, trennten sie ihre Lippen wieder und Cameron kuschelte sich übergangslos an Johns Brust. Wenig später zog Cameron John mit erstaunlich viel Kraft in eine liegende Position. Sie kuschelte sich noch enger an seine Schulter und legte eines ihrer Beine über seines und einen Arm um seine Brust. Ein nie gekanntes Gefühl der Geborgenheit überkam John sodass er irgendwann in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel. Als Sarah 2 Stunden später nach John sehen wollte fand sie die Beiden ineinander verschlungen offensichtlich tief schlafend. Zunächst runzelte sie die Stirn, lächelte dann aber doch und holte eine Decke, die sie über den Beiden ausbreitete. Sie ging wieder, nicht ohne leise die Türe zu schließen.

**Kapitel 8**

John erwachte am nächsten Morgen gegen 5.30 Uhr. Er hatte ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit, wie er es nie vorher gekannt hatte. Als er dann merkte, weshalb er sich so geborgen fühlte zuckte er zusammen.

„Was ist denn John?" Fragte Cameron, die immer noch in seinem Arm lag.

„Meine Mutter wird mich umbringen." John stöhnte bei der Vorstellung, was seine Mutter sagen würde, wenn sie sie zusammen im Bett fand.

„Weshalb?" fragte Cameron ganz unschuldig."

„Weil wir zusammen im Bett liegen. Sie wird total ausrasten. Ich habe Dir doch erzählt, wie sie ist."

„Wenn das so wäre, hätte sie uns gestern Abend bestimmt nicht zugedeckt."

Jetzt blieb John der Mund offenstehen, als er die Decke bemerkte, die seine Mutter über ihnen ausgebreitet hatte.

Es war 6.15 Uhr als sie Sarahs Stimme hörten: „John! Cameron! PANCAKES!"

„Jetzt musste der bereits umgezogene John grinsen. „Ich hoffe Du hast keinen empfindlichen Magen, meine Mon lässt Pankaces nämlich entweder anbrennen oder sie sind halb roh.

„JOHN!" Rief Sarah, die im Türrahmen stand.

John fuhr herum. „Äh...oh...uh Mom, äh könnte ich meine, Cameron ….. hättest Du vielleicht ein frisches Top für sie, ihres ist verknittert." John grinste dümmlich und schrumpfte unter Sarahs Blick sichtlich zusammen.

„Sicher. Cameron?" Sarah blickte auf Cameron, die Johns Reaktion mit sichtlichem Interesse beobachtet hatte. „Komm eben mit in mein Zimmer, wir werden schon etwas passendes finden. So kannst Du ja nun wirklich nicht rumlaufen. Außerdem..." Sarahs Blick bohrte sich in Johns Augen. „...bin ich ganz froh, dass dein Top zerknittert ist."

'Ich möchte sterben', dachte John nur und ging schnell an Sarah vorbei in den Wohnraum. Zwei Minuten später kamen auch Sarah und Cameron in den Wohnraum. Cameron trug eines von Sarahs besten Tops und John konnte gar nicht anders als sie anzustarren. Cameron setzte sich so dicht wie möglich neben John, was zu Johns Verwunderung Sarah lächeln lies.

„Und? Was habt Ihr Beiden heute Abend vor?" Fragte Sarah ganz unschuldig.

John sah Cameron fragend an, Cameron sah John fragend an und daraufhin sah John Sarah fragend an. „Keine Ahnung," John kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Hier ist ja nichts los. AUA!" Sarah hatte John getreten.

„John, heute ist Freitag, wie wäre es, wenn Du Cameron zum Essen einlädst?"

„Oh,...äh... ja, Cameron hättest Du Lust heute Abend mit mir Essen zu gehen?" John blickte Cameron flehentlich an.

„Gerne, und was machen wir danach?" Cameron lächelte jetzt wieder ihr Lächeln."

„Ja... äh... wie wäre es mit einem Spaziergang im Mondlicht?"

„Sehr gerne John. Allerdings muss ich heute nach der Schule ersteinmal noch etwas erledigen. Ich hole Dich dann so um 6 Uhr ab. Jetzt sollten wir aber los, sonst verpassen wir die erste Stunde." Cameron nickte Sarah zu und John gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann gingen sie zu Camerons Wagen und fuhren los.

xxxxx

Wieder ein ereignisloser Tag in der Schule. John machte sich nicht die Mühe zu versuchen Freunde zu finden. Einerseits wusste er, dass diese Freundschaften eh nicht von Dauer sein würden und andererseits hatte er alles was er brauchte, wenn er Cameron ansah.

Mittagspause. Endlich wieder einmal eine Gelegenheit mit Cameron zu reden.

„Hi John, war schön mit Dir im Bett."

Wieder waren Charakteristische Geräusche vom Nachbartisch zu hören. John und Cameron sahen hinüber. Diesmal allerdings hatten sich ihre beiden Mitschüler gegenseitig angehustet.

Cameron und John sahen sich an. „Ist wohl ansteckend", meinte Cameron mit einem unschuldigen Blick.

Während die Beiden am Nebentisch ihr Essen nahmen und schnell zu einem anderen Tisch gingen, schlug Johns Kopf auf der Tischplatte auf. Er wäre am liebsten vor Scham im Erdboden versunken. 'Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein', dachte er, 'hat sie denn überhaupt kein Schamgefühl. John spürte Camerons Hand auf seiner.

„John, bist Du krank, haben sie dich angesteckt?"

„Nein keine Sorge ich bin nur... ach egal, vergiss es." Als er aufsah, sah ihn Cameron mit einem fragenden Blick an. „Wann musst Du denn los? Direkt nach der Schule?"

„Ja schon, ich setze dich aber eben zu Hause ab."

Sie aßen ein paar Minuten schweigend bis Cameron fragte: „John?"

John sah sie an „Ja?"

„Ist das ein Date?" Fragte Cameron mit ihrer Unschuldsmine.

„Hm, ja, ich denke schon." 'Ist Das nicht offensichtlich?' fragte sich John.

Schon klingelte es wieder das erste Mal zum Unterricht.

**Kapitel 9**

Nachdem ihn Cameron zu Hause abgesetzt hatte wurde John von Minute zu Minute nervöser. Sarah half ihm, seine besten Sachen herauszusuchen. Hemd, Hose, Krawatte ja sogar die unbequemen schwarzen Schuhe. John lief wie ein Irrsinniger von einem Raum in den Anderen. Er hatte anscheinend völlig die Orientierung verloren. Sarah stand nur mit überkreuzten Armen an der Wand und grinste vor sich hin. Dann endlich hatte John gefunden was er suchte. Das Badezimmer. Er duschte ausgiebig, wusch sich drei mal die Haare, das letzte Mal, weil er vergessen hatte, ob er es schon getan hatte.

xxxxx

Als er angezogen aus dem Bad kam wäre er vor Schock fast auf die Nase gefallen. Da stand sie vor ihm, knielanges violettes Kleid, Flache violette Schuhe und ein Ausschnitt, dass sein Hals urplötzlich trocken wurde. Zwischen Brustansatz und Hüften war das Kleid transparent und lies einen flachen, muskulösen Bauch erkennen. Wieder wanderte sein Blick zu ihrem Ausschnitt und blieb da haften.

Als Sarah sah, dass ihm die Augen aus dem Kopf zu fallen drohten schnipste sie mit den Fingern vor seinen Augen. „John, Augen hier hin!"

John blinzelte und löste dann rotwerdend seinen Blick von Cameron. „Ja?" Fragte er geistesabwesend.

Sarah sah ihren Sohn kritisch an. 'kann ich ihn in dem Zustand überhaupt mit ihr alleine lassen? Immerhin ist er erst 15.' Dachte Sarah. Dann sah sie auf Cameron. 'Ich denke, sie ist vernünftig genug'. Sarah schüttelte die Gedanken ab. „Los ihr Beiden, ich habe Euch für 6,30 Uhr einen Tisch in dem kleinen Restaurant unten an der Walnut Avenue bestellt."

'Das hatte ich völlig vergessen' Dachte John und vermied es Cameron anzusehen. „Danke Mom." Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, zu sehr war er sich Camerons Anwesenheit bewusst. Er sah sie ständig aus den Augenwinkeln heraus. Dann holte John tief Luft und nahm seine ganze Kraft zusammen. Er sah Cameron an, vermied es aber seinen Blick tiefer wandern zu lassen.

Die Fahrt zum Restaurant verlief schweigend. Cameron fuhr und John vermied es, sie anzusehen, zumal er aus dieser Position noch mehr sehen konnte. 'Verdammt, meine Hormone machen mich zu einem Trottel' Dachte John. 'Wie soll das Heute Abend nur weitergehen?'

Als sie am Restaurant ankamen sprang John aus dem Auto, rannte um den Wagen herum und hielt Cameron die Türe auf. Dabei konnte er den Augenkontakt mit ihrem Körper nur dadurch vermeiden, dass er in ihr Gesicht starrte.

Als sie von einem freundlichen Ureinwohner zu ihrem Tisch geführt wurden, wurden sie von Allen Anwesenden Indianern freundlich nickend begrüßt.

John war verwundert. „Kennst Du die Alle? Bist Du vielleicht Stammesmitglied oder Soetwas?"

Cameron sah John von der Seite her an. „John, ich bin keine Ureinwohnerin. Nun, zumindest nicht das ich wüsste. Die sind einfach nur sehr freundlich hier."

So etwas war John nun wirklich nicht gewohnt. Nette Menschen hatte es in seinem Leben nur selten gegeben.

Das Essen war sehr gut. Sie hatten sich eine 2-Personen-Platte mit Indianischen Gerichten bestellt. Das Essen war so gut, dass John sogar zwischendurch vergaß auf Camerons Ausschnitt zu starren.

Nach dem Essen beschlossen sie, ihren Mondscheinspaziergang so lange wie möglich auszudehnen.

Sie hielten sich an den Händen und spazierten stundenlang durch die Straßen des Ortes. Sieh sahen sich nicht an, John fühlte Camerons Gegenwart auch so über deutlich.

Als sie gegen 23.30 Uhr zurück kamen blieben sie noch eine Weile am Wagen stehen. Jetzt hielt John ihre beiden Hände. „Cam ich..." Ihm fehlten die Worte.

„John, Du musst nichts sagen, ich weiß es auch so."

John zog Cameron zu sich heran. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen hörten sie eine Stimme aus der Gasse neben sich. „Na, was haben wir denn da?" Ärgerlich sahen John und Cameron zur Gasse. Sie erblickten einen Mann ca Mitte 20 der mit einem Messer spielte. Flankiert wurde er von zwei ca gleichaltrigen mit Revolvern in den Händen. Der Messermann machte eine einladende Geste in die Gasse. John sah sich nach einem Fluchtweg um aber die Männer mit den Schusswaffen gaben ihm deutlich zu verstehen, dass er gehorchen sollte.

In der Gasse wurde John von den beiden Typen festgehalten, während sich der Messermann grinsend Cameron näherte.

„Warte, wir haben nicht viel Geld aber ich gebe es Euch, wenn ihr sie in Ruhe lasst."

Jetzt sah der Messermann John an. „An den paar Kröten sind wir nicht interessiert". Seine beiden Kumpanen grinsten dreckig. Dann griff der Messermann an den Ausschnitt von Camerons Kleid. Mit einem heftigen Ruck hatte er das Kleid aufgerissen. Zum Vorschein kam ein Violetter BH. In dem Moment fing John an zu toben. Einer der beiden Pistolenschwinger schlug ihm mit der Waffe in den Nacken, so dass er halb bewusstlos zu Boden ging. Cameron hatte die ganze Zeit stoisch mit teilnahmslosen Gesicht auf den Messermann gestarrt. Als John zu Boden sank ruckte ihr Kopf herum.

**Kapitel 10**

Cameron sah auf John, dann wieder auf den Typen mit dem Messer. Ihre Augen leuchteten blau auf als sie sagte: „Das war ein Fehler."

„Was zum... brachte der Messermann noch hervor, bevor er anfing vor Schmerz zu schreien. Cameron hatte seine Messerhand ergriffen und drückte unbarmherzig zu. Knochen splitterten und wurden zu Staub zerdrückt als eine Cyborg Hand Messer, Knochen und Gewebe durch Druck miteinander vermischte. Dann griff sie mit der anderen Hand an die Kehle des Mannes und zerdrückte seinen Kehlkopf, bevor sie ihn achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ. Seine zwei Kumpanen sahen auf ihren sterbenden Freund, der jetzt ein letztes Röcheln ausstieß. „Du Miststück sagte einer der Beiden, bevor er schoss. Die Kugel traf Camerons Wange und hinterlies eine blutige Schramme, in der Metall schimmerte. Camerons Kopf hatte durch den Treffer nur kurz zur Seite gezuckt. Jetzt strahlten ihre Augen blau auf. Die Beiden Schützen kamen gerade noch dazu, zwei mal auf Cameron zu schießen, bevor diese bei ihnen war. Einen von Beiden stieß sie mit der Flachen Hand so heftig gegen eine Feuerleiter, dass sein Rückrad brach. Der Andere hatte plötzlich einen guten Ausblick nach hinten. Dann ging sie zu dem an der Feuerleiter und beendete dessen Schmerzen abrupt.

Cameron scannte Johns Verletzungen. Befriedigt hob sie den Bewusstlosen vom Boden auf und trug ihn zum Wagen. Sie setzte ihn auf den Beifahrersitz, streichelte kurz seine Wange „Alles wird wieder gut John." Waren ihre Worte, bevor sie zum Fahrersitz ging und Einstieg.

xxxxx

Als sie vor dem Haus ankam hupte sie kurz. Sie stieg aus, ging zur Beifahrerseite und hob den noch immer bewusstlosen John vom Sitz. Als sie an der Veranda ankam öffnete Sarah gerade die Türe. „JOHN! Was ist passiert?"

Cameron drängte sich an Sarah vorbei ins Haus während sie sagte: „John ist nur bewusstlos, nichts Ernstes." Sie trug ihn in sein Zimmer und legte ihn aufs Bett. Dann setzte sie sich zu ihm und streichelte seine Wange.

Sarah, die ihr gefolgt war griff ihr an die Schulter. „Sag mir sofort, was passiert ist."

„Wir sind überfallen worden." Dann drehte Cameron den Kopf.

Als Sarah Camerons Gesicht im Licht sehen konnte zuckte sie zurück, drehte sich herum und rannte hinaus. Als sie wiederkehrte hielt sie eine Schrotflinte in den Händen, die sie auf Cameron richtete. „GEH WEG VON IHM MASCHINE!"

„Sei nicht albern Sarah Connor, ich bin nicht Euer Feind." Währenddessen hatte sie Johns Wange weiter gestreichelt.

Als Sarah sah, wie zärtlich Cameron mit dem bewusstlosen John umging lies sie die Waffe sinken. Sie stellte die Waffe an die Wand und ging zum Bett, wo sie sich an Johns anderer Seite nieder lies. Sie beobachtete abwechselnd den bewusstlosen John und Cameron, die wirkliche Zuneigung im Blick hatte. Sarah sah auf Camerons Körper. „Was ist mit Deinem Kleid passiert?"

„Drei bewaffnete Männer wollten mich vergewaltigen. Als John dazwischen gehen wollte haben sie ihn niedergeschlagen."

„Die Männer?" Fragte Sarah nur.

„Tot." Erwiderte Cameron lakonisch.

„Gut." Mehr sagte Sarah nicht. Sie hatte die roten Flecken auf Camerons Kleid bemerkt. „Bist Du angeschossen?"

„Ich bin 100% operabel. Keine Störungen. John wird ein Schmerzmittel benötigen. Er dürfte schlimme Kopfschmerzen haben, wenn er aufwacht."

„Ich hole Etwas. Komm doch mit, deine Verletzungen müssen versorgt werden." Cameron wollte aufbegehren aber Sarah lies sie nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ich weiß, ich weiß aber ich möchte nicht, dass John dich so blutend sieht, wenn er zu sich kommt.

Cameron folgte Sarah ins Bad, wo sie sogleich begann sich auszuziehen. Als Sarah die völlig entkleidete Cameron erblickte sog sie scharf die Luft ein. Abgesehen von den Einschusslöchern am Becken und unterhalb der Brust sowie dem Kratzer im Gesicht, stand eine perfekte junge Frau vor ihr.

Cameron angelte mit den Fingern nach den Kugeln. Als sie sie herausgepult hatte, verschloss Sarah die Wunden mit Verbandszeug.

„Aus welchem Jahr kommst Du?" Fragte Sarah ohne aufzublicken.

„2027" Erwiderte Cameron. Alles weitere, wenn John wieder wach ist."

„Warte, ich hole Dir was zum Anziehen." Sarah ging und holte Cameron einige Sachen. Auch Unterwäsche, denn Camerons war blutig.

xxxxx

Nachdem sie sich angekleidet hatte ging Cameron zurück in Johns Zimmer. Sarah saß bei John und hielt seine Hand. Cameron setzte sich ihr wieder gegenüber und als erstes scannte sie seine Vitalfunktionen, dann nickte sie Sarah zu. „Er wird bald wieder zu sich kommen." Dann streichelte sie wieder seine Wange.

Als Sarah das sah fragte sie: „Warum tust du das, Du hast eh keine Gefühle. Mir gefällt auch nicht, dass du meinem Sohn etwas vorgemacht hast.

Als Cameron Sarah ansah leuchteten ihre Augen blau. „Ich habe ihm nichts vorgemacht, ich liebe ihn wirklich. Ich würde für ihn sterben."

„Seit wann haben Maschinen Gefühle?"

„Ich bin ein kybernetischer Organismus. Lebendes Gewebe über einem Metall-Endoskelett. Mein neurales Netz wurde dem Menschlichen nachempfunden.

Sarah blickte sie nachdenklich an. „Was willst Du ihm sagen?"

„Die Wahrheit. Außerdem dass wir hier weg müssen."

„Warum?" Sarah erahnte die Antwort, wollte aber die Bestätigung.

„Wenn die Toten gefunden werden, wird es einen Polizeibericht geben, dann werden nicht nur menschliche Polizisten hier auftauchen. Auch ein Terminator wird anhand der charakteristischen Verletzungen ersehen, wer die Männer getötet hat.

**Kapitel 11**

Eine halbe Stunde später erwachte John mit einem Stöhnen. Langsam sickerten die Erinnerungen in sein Bewusstsein. „CAM!" Nach dem Aufschrei war er vor Kopfschmerz stöhnend zurückgesunken.

„John, hier ist etwas gegen Kopfschmerzen" Sagte Sarah und hielt ihm eine Tablette und ein Glas Wasser hin.

„Mom, ich hatte einen schrecklichen Albtraum. Ich war mit Cameron Essen und wir wurden überfallen. Die Männer wollten aber kein Geld sie wollten... Ich konnte nichts tun." Tränen bildeten sich in Johns Augen.

„Das war kein Traum John." Sarah holte tief Luft, bevor sie weitersprach. Ihr seid wirklich überfallen worden.

„Eine Sekunde lang starrte John seine Mutter an bevor er vorschnellte und seine Mutter an den Oberarmen ergriff. „Wo ist Cameron, sag mir bitte, dass es ihr gut geht." Verzweiflung stand in seinem Gesicht.

Statt einer Antwort deutete sie mit dem Kopf zum Fenster, an dem eine schlanke Gestalt im Mondlicht stand. „Es geht mir gut John, mir ist nichts passiert." Sagte Cameron zu Johns Beruhigung.

John atmete auf und lies sich wieder zurücksinken. „Was ist passiert, nachdem ich bewusstlos geworden bin?"

Jetzt lachte Sarah bitter auf. Auf Johns fragenden Blick hin sagte sie: „Sie ist passiert, sie hat die Männer getötet".

John hatte die Augen aufgerissen. „Wieso...wie...?" Er sah seine Mutter an aber die schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Jetzt trat Cameron zum Bett und setzte sich in den Lichtschein, der aus dem Wohnraum hereinfiel. Statt einer Antwort entfernte sie das breite Pflaster aus ihrem Gesicht. Und drehte den Kopf so, dass John die Verletzung gut sehen konnte.

Scharf sog John die Luft ein. Dann hob er langsam die Hand und berührte vorsichtig das silbern schimmernde Metall in der Wunde. „Du bist eine von IHNEN ?! Du bist eine Maschine." Gegen seinen Willen hatte er das letzte Wort wie eine Beleidigung ausgestoßen. Jetzt sah er, wie sich Tränen in Camerons Augen bildeten und ihre Wange hinunterliefen. Ihre Augen leuchteten kurz leicht blau auf, bevor sie aufsprang und aus dem Raum lief.

**Kapitel 12**

Trotz rasender Kopfschmerzen quälte sich John aus dem Bett und folgte Cameron. Sarah blickte ihrem Sohn einen Augenblick nach, bevor sie ihm ebenfalls folgte. Sie fanden Cameron vor dem Haus. Einsam stand sie da und starrte den Mond an.

Während Sarah an der Türe wartete, ging John langsam zu Cameron. „Cameron, es tut mir Leid, ich wollte Dich nicht beleidigen."

Cameron starrte weiterhin den Mond an als sie antwortete. „Ich habe Dir nichts gesagt, damit Du mich magst, WIE ich bin und nicht das verabscheust, WAS ich bin. Es war ein Fehler zu hoffen, dass ausgerechnet John Connor eine Maschine mögen könnte. Das mögen könnte, was er am Meisten hasst. Es tut mir Leid John aber ich verstehe schon."

Jetzt stellte sich John vor Cameron und sie sah ihn an. John legte vorsichtig eine Hand an Camerons verletzte Wange und legte die Fingerspitzen auf das kalte Metall in der Verletzung. „Du verstehst gar nichts. Es war lediglich der Schreck darüber, dass das Mädchen, dass ich liebe anders ist. Ich dachte, Du würdest...könntest MICH nicht lieben. Du würdest nur deinem Programm folgen.

Jetzt sah ihn Cameron an. „Jetzt glaubst Du das nicht mehr?"

„Ich weiß im Moment nicht was ich glauben soll, ich bin einfach verwirrt. Außerdem... wird mir gerade furchtbar schwindelig." Als John taumelte fing Cameron ihn auf und half ihm zurück ins Haus.

Cameron half ihm aufs Bett. „Du solltest noch etwas schlafen. Wir müssen bald hier weg."

John sah sie jetzt wieder an. „Warum?"

Cameron sah ihn einen Augenblick lang an. „Bald wird ein Terminator Skynets hier auftauchen. Er wird nach der Maschine suchen, die in einer Gasse drei Menschen getötet hat. Die Verletzungen sind zu spezifisch." Fügte sie zum besseren Verständnis noch hinzu Ihr braucht nichts einzupacken. Wo wir hingehen könnt ihr nichts mitnehmen."

Sarah runzelte zwar die Stirn, sagte aber nichts.

Bevor Cameron den Raum verlassen konnte sagte John: „Cameron?"

Cameron drehte sich herum. „Ja?"

„An Einem musst Du noch arbeiten." Als Cameron die Brauen hob sprach er weiter: „Du darfst in Gegenwart Anderer nicht so unverblümt sein. Du bist einfach zu offen, was deine Gedanken zu gewissen Dingen betrifft."

Cameron senkte den Kopf. „Danke für die Erklärung. Ich habe manchmal Probleme meine Protokolle mit meinen Empfindungen in Einklang zu bringen."

„Wir arbeiten daran", Erwiderte John und lächelte.

**Kapitel 13**

Stunden früher als von Cameron erwartet. Fand ein halb betrunkener die drei Toten in der Gasse. Umgehend wurde der Sheriff geweckt. Der erste Kurzbericht an die Staatspolizei mit der Bitte um Unterstützung ging schon um 4.30 Uhr online heraus. Von da ging Routinemäßig ebenfalls eine Meldung an das FBI, was auf einem bestimmten Computer Alarm auslöste. Dieser Computer war allerdings nicht vom FBI.

xxxxx

Gegen 6 Uhr tauchte ein fremder Mann in einem Muscle Car in der Stadt auf. Er brach in das Büro des Leichenbeschauers ein und untersuchte drei Leichen in der Leichenhalle. Dann stellte er sich an die große Kreuzung und verharrte regungslos.

xxxxx

Als John sich erholt hatte, frühstückten sie kurz. Auch dieses mal aß Cameron etwas, was Sarah die Stirn runzeln lies. „Was für ein Modell bist Du? Bist Du neu? Du bist so anders." Sagte Sarah mit Verwunderung in der Stimme.

„Cameron griff nach Johns Glas und sagte bevor sie einen Schluck nahm. „Bin ich."

Auf dem Weg zum Wagen fragte John: „Wohin bringst Du uns?"

„Dahin wo ihr sicher seid."

„Niemand ist jemals sicher!" Sagten John und Sarah gleichzeitig. Jetzt lächelte Cameron seit dem gestrigen Tag zum ersten Mal wieder.

Dann stiegen sie ein und Cameron fuhr los. Als sie sich der Kreuzung näherten kniff Cameron die Augen zusammen. „Da ist er! Früher als ich berechnet habe. Sie müssen die Männer bereits gefunden haben."

Sarah und John starrten voraus auf die Kreuzung, wo ein großer Mann gerade auf die Fahrbahn trat und ihnen entgegen ging.

„Er hat uns entdeckt!" Rief John überflüssiger Weise.

Der Mann zog jetzt seine Waffe und begann auf den Wagen zu schießen. John, Sarah und Cameron duckten sich und Cameron trat aufs Gaspedal. „Festhalten!" rief sie noch. 3 Sekunden später hörten und spürten John und Sarah einen heftigen Aufprall. Wieder trat Cameron auf das Gaspedal und dann Rumpelte der Wagen über etwas drüber,. Schließlich gab Cameron Vollgas und sie verließen die Stadt in nördlicher Richtung.

„Er kommt wieder, das wird ihn nur kurz aufhalten." Sagte Cameron. „Wenn er einen Wagen hat, wird er bald hinter uns sein."

Cameron fuhr schnell. Sie hoffte eine Polizeikontrolle rechtzeitig entdecken zu können.

John und Sarah sahen immer wieder zum Heck-Fenster hinaus.

„Er ist ein T888, das neueste Modell abgesehen von mir und der 1001er Reihe. Sein Name ist Cromartie. Schneller und intelligenter als seine Vorgängermodelle. Er ist zwar nicht so stark wie ein T850 aber immer noch stärker als ich. Ein hübsches Äußeres hat eben seinen Preis." Sagte Cameron selbstironisch und ignorierte die Blicke von Sarah und John. „Einer direkten Konfrontation sollten wir aus dem Weg gehen."

xxxxx

„Warte", sagte Sarah. Habt ihr neuerdings Alle Namen?"

Cameron warf einen Blick zur Seite auf Sarah und John. Wir sind Infiltratoren. Es ist leichter, eine Rolle zu übernehmen, wenn man einen festgelegten Namen hat. So kann man leichter von anderen Einheiten identifiziert werden.

„Können Skynets Agenten dann nicht auch Dich leichter identifizieren?"

„Unwahrscheinlich. Ich kam als Allison Young zu John Connors Camp. Erst danach wurde mein Name in Cameron Phillips geändert. Da ist er!" Rief Cameron nach einem Blick in den Rückspiegel."

John und Sarah sahen sich um. Ein Wagen näherte sich schnell. Als er nahe genug war feuerte Sarah einige Male mit der Schrotflinte auf das näherkommende Fahrzeug, in dem sie den Fahrer erkennen konnte.

Der Motor schien zu explodieren und die Motorhaube klappte hoch bis vor die Scheibe. Der Fahrer verlor die Kontrolle über das Fahrzeug, dass sich daraufhin Quer stellte und sich dann mehrmals überschlug.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen. Er wird bald wieder hinter uns her sein", sagte Cameron.

xxxxx

Nach ein paar Stunden, in denen John und Sarah ihren Gedanken nachgingen fragte Sarah plötzlich: „Was ist mit dem Tag der Abrechnung?"

Cameron sah auf Sarah. „Das Skynet Abwehrsystem geht am 19. April 2011 online. Erklärt der Menschheit den Krieg und löst zwei Tage später die nukleare Apokalypse aus."

„Aber Miles Dyson ist doch tot." Sagte Sarah verzweifelt.

„Jemand Anderes entwickelt Scynet."

„Wer?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Du weißt nicht, wer den Computer baut, der die Welt zerstören wird."

„Dafür wurde ich nicht hergeschickt. Ich wurde von Zukunfts-John geschickt, weil sein jüngeres Ich einen Freund und Beschützer braucht. Als wir erfahren haben, dass Skynet Cromartie in diese Zeit geschickt hat war ich die einzig richtige Wahl obwohl John mich nicht gehen lassen wollte."

Sarah blickte Cameron sehr genau an, bevor sie auf ihrem Sitz zurücksank.

xxxxx

Cameron fuhr die ganze Nacht durch, bis sie schließlich Los Angeles erreichten. Sarah und John hatten abwechselnd geschlafen und geredet. Als Cameron vor einer Bank hielt fragte John verwundert: „Hast Du hier ein Konto?"

„Bankschließfach." Entgegnete Cameron

„Seit wann hast Du das?" fragte Sarah

„1963" Entgegnete Cameron.

Sie gingen an einem Schild vorbei auf dem stand: -Dieser Grundstein wurde am 7. März 1963 gesetzt-.

(ENDE)


	2. Episode 2

**Terminator: S.C.C.**

**Ein Fehler weniger**

**Teil 2**

**Kapitel 1**

Auf einer Autobahn bei L.A.. Blitze dann eine Kugel aus blauem Licht. Bremsen Quietschen, Hupen. Schließlich waren da drei Personen. Nackt hockte eine schöne junge Frau mitten auf der Fahrbahn, während hinter ihr auf beiden Seiten sich ein junger Mann und eine Frau vor Schmerzen wanden. Unbeeindruckt erhob sich die junge Frau und starrte in die Scheinwerfer der Fahrzeuge. Schließlich griff sie sich die Hand des jungen Mannes und rannte weg. Die schwarzhaarige Frau zögerte einen Augenblick und folgte dann den Beiden. Sie rannten eine Böschung hinab und gingen hinter einer Baumaschine in Deckung.

"Wo sind wir?" Fragte die Frau

"Selber Ort, andere Zeit", sagte die junge Frau und wies auf Das Baustellen-Leuchtschild.

Währenddessen hatte der junge Mann, der hinter den beiden Frauen hockte langsam die Hand ausgestreckt und berührte nun den Rücken der jungen Frau. Gedankenverloren fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen über die sichtbaren Wirbel entlang hinunter bis zum Po. Erst als die junge Frau lächelnd den Kopf drehte wurde ihm sein Handeln bewusst und er errötete bis zu den Haarspitzen. Schließlich drehte er beschämt sein Gesicht von dem Anblick weg und kauerte sich schamvoll in einer Ecke zusammen. Die beiden Frauen sahen sich kurz an und lächelten. Dann hörten sie ein Fahrzeug. Die junge Frau sprang auf und ging zu dem Fahrzeug, aus dem jetzt Ein großer Mann und eine blonde junge Frau ausstiegen. Cameron umarmte die junge Frau kurz, während der Mann eine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum holte.

Dann gab der Mann der jungen Frau die Tasche und sie kehrte dann zu dem jungen Mann und der Frau zurück.

"Ich gehe davon aus, wir wurden erwartet", sagte Sarah zu der zurückkehrenden Cameron.

"in der Tat hat die Planung exakt funktioniert", entgegnete Cameron. John saß noch immer in der Ecke und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

"Hier, sind Sachen zum Anziehen", sagte Cameron und legte die Sachen neben ihn.

Cameron und Sarah gingen um die Baumaschine herum, um sich dort anzuziehen.

Als sie zurückkehrten hatte John sich ebenfalls angezogen. Cameron blieb kurz vor ihm stehen und sah in seine Augen. "Alles OK ?" Fragte Cameron.

John sah in ihre Augen und wollte nichts mehr, als seine Cam in die Arme zu nehmen. Cameron schien das zu merken und näherte sich ihm. Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn und ihre Körper verschmolzen praktisch miteinander. Sarah, die schon ein paar Schritte vorausgegangen war blieb stehen und sah sich um. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und ging zurück. Sie ergriff den Arm ihres Sohnes und zog ihn aus der Umarmung.

Als sie den Wagen erreichten hatte Cameron sie wieder eingeholt und stellte die beiden Personen vor. "Das sind Riley Dawson und Derek Reese."

"Reese?" Sarah war zusammengezuckt und besah sich den großen Mann genau.

"Ja Colon... Ms Connor. Sie kennen mich?" Fragte Derek erstaunt.

"Nein, ich kannte mal einen anderen Reese", sagte Sarah traurig.

"Kyle? Mein Bruder heißt Kyle." Sagte Derek schnell.

Sarah hob den Kopf "Kyle" hauchte sie.

Cameron hatte dem kurzen Dialog gelauscht, entschloss sich aber dazu einzugreifen. "Sarah, Derek wir müssen hier weg. Wenn unsere Ankunft weitergemeldet wird..."

Sarah sah Derek noch eine Sekunde kritisch an, dann nickte sie.

**Kapitel 2**

Sie erreichten das Safehouse mitten in der Nacht. John hatte auf der Fahrt kurz an Camerons Schulter geschlafen. Auch Sarah war müde, hatte aber den Weg den sie genommen hatten so gut es ging im Auge behalten.

Als sie anhielten wurde John wach. Er wurde verlegen als er merkte, dass sein Kopf bis auf Camerons Brust herabgesunken war und dort von Cameron gehalten wurde.

Als er sie ansah, lächelte sie. Sie stiegen aus und als Sarah in Richtung des Hauses blickte, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. „Das ist doch kein Safehouse", äußerte sie Kritisch.

In der Tat war dieses Haus eher als kleiner Palast zu bezeichnen. „Das ist unser Häuschen. Gehen wir erstmal rein." Sagte Derek lächelnd.

Während Derek vor ging und die Tür öffnete zögerte Sarah sichtlich. „Cameron, sicher, dass wir denen vertrauen können?" fragte sie leise.

„Wir sind bestens vorbereitet. Wir verfügen über sehr viel Geldmittel, was das Haus erklärt." Sagte Cameron ebenso leise.

Als letzte betrat Riley das Haus. Sie musterte John und Sarah eindringlich, was John aber vor Müdigkeit nichteinmal bemerkte.

Sarah wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen und ihren Fragenkatalog loslassen als John seine Hand auf ihren Arm legte. „Mom, Morgen bitte, ich bin hundemüde."

Sarah sah John einen Augenblick kritisch an und nickte dann. „Wo können wir schlafen?" Fragte sie Derek.

„Oben, ich zeigs Euch. Entgegnete er.

Sie gingen die Treppe hoch. „Das Erste Zimer links ist für Cameron, im zweiten schlafe ich", erklärte Derek. „Das Erste Rechts ist für Sarah vorgesehen, das Zweite für John.

Langsam wollte John in Richtung seines Zimmers gehen. Er hielt immer noch Camerons Hand. Cameron hingegen blieb vor ihrer Zimmertür stehen, dadurch musste auch John stehen bleiben. John drehte den Kopf und sah Cameron fragend an. Cameron schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

Sarah sah, wie John Camerons Hand nur widerwillig loslies außerdem erkannte sie als Mutter dass ihr Sohn verletzt war. Mit hängenden Schultern und gesenktem Kopf ging er in sein Zimmer und lies sich dort aufs Bett fallen. Trotz seiner bleiernen Müdigkeit fand er keinen Schlaf. Er fragte sich nur, ob es jetzt zwischen Cameron und ihm aus war oder was sonst ihr Kopfschütteln bedeuten konnte.

**Kapitel 3**

Derek ging wieder hinunter als Sarah John noch nach sah. Auch Cameron sah hinter John her. "Warum bist Du nicht mit ihm gegangen?" Fragte Sarah Cameron.

"Er braucht seinen Schlaf, außerdem muss ich mich mit der Umgebung vertraut machen" Entgegnete Cameron.

Sarah sah Cameron einen Augenblick kritisch an. „Ich toleriere Dich, weil er Dich mag und ich möchte glauben, Du ihn auch. Tu nichts, was meine Meinung ändern könnte. Du bist besser bei Ihm, wenn er aufwacht. Ich bezweifle, dass er gut Schlafen geschweige denn Einschlafen kann." Den letzten Satz sagte sie Gedankenverloren in Richtung Johns Zimmer.

„Aber..."

„Kein aber. Ich mag es nicht, wenn mein Sohn verletzt wird und von einer Maschine schon gar nicht." Nach diesen Worten drehte Sarah sich um, ging in ihr Zimmer und lies eine ratlose Cameron zurück.

xxxxx

Als Cameron in den Wohnraum kam Saßen Riley und Derek vor dem Fernseher. Cameron stand einen Augenblick gedankenverloren am Eingang.

„Was ist los Philips, Öl sauer geworden?" Fragte Derek.

Cameron blickte ihn an, „Sarah ist böse auf mich und ich weiß nicht warum", sagte Cameron und zog die Schultern hoch.

„Was haste denn angestellt?" Fragte Riley dazwischen.

„John wollte, dass ich mit ihm in sein Zimmer gehe. Ich muss aber doch noch die Gegend auskundschaften und den Perimeter sichern." Sagte Cameron gedankenverloren. „Also habe ich den Kopf geschüttelt als er mich mitziehen wollte."

„Typisch Maschine", murmelte Derek und fing sich einen verweisenden Blick von Riley ein.

Riley erhob sich und ging zu Cameron. Sie legte die Hände auf Camerons Schultern. „Cameron, ein verliebter Mann fasst es meistens falsch auf, wenn er aus irgendwelchen Gründen abgewiesen wird. Wahrscheinlich grübelt er gerade darüber, warum Du ihn plötzlich nicht mehr magst. Fragt sich, ob Du ihm nur etwas vorgemacht hast.

Cameron hatte die Augen aufgerissen. „Aber das stimmt doch nicht, er weiß doch, dass ich ihn mag.

Riley umfasste Camerons Gesicht mit den Händen. „Männer müssen das immer wieder bestätigt bekommen, besonders wenn sie so einsam sind wie John Connor."

Cameron sah zu Derek der bestätigend nickte, dann sah sie über ihre Schulter in Richtung der Treppe und schließlich wieder in Rileys Gesicht.

„Geh zu ihm, alles Andere ist unwichtig." Sagte Riley drängend.

Cameron nickte und ging in Richtung Treppe.

**Kapitel 4**

Cameron öffnete leise Johns Türe. Er lag unter der Bettdecke und hatte sich von der Tür weggedreht. Cameron näherte sich ihm von hinten und zog währenddessen alles bis auf die Unterwäsche aus. Schließlich schlüpfte sie zu ihm unter die Decke. Sie stützte sich auf einem Arm ab und sah von oben auf ihn herunter. Er hatte die Augen geöffnet aber sie konnte eine Tränenspur erkennen. Sie griff an seine Schulter und drehte ihn langsam in die Rückenlage. Er vermied es, sie anzusehen, bis sie ihre Hand an seine Wange legte.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie und streichelte seine Wange. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du glaubst ich will nicht mehr mit Dir zusammen sein."

„Aber warum bist Du jetzt hier?" Fragte er.

„Ich brauchte einen Tipp von den Anderen, um zu begreifen was ich getan habe. Ich habe es selbst nicht verstanden. Ich bin eben doch nur eine Maschine", sagte sie und senkte traurig den Kopf.

John legte seinen Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf, so dass sie ihn ansah. „Du bist vielleicht Vieles aber niemals nur eine Maschine." Dann küsste er sie.

Cameron war nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass er sie trösten würde. Ebensowenig war sie auf den Kuss vorbereitet. Und gar nicht war sie auf das angenehme Gefühl vorbereitet, dass sowohl seine Worte wie auch der Kuss hervorriefen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden wurde der Kuss intensiver und John zog Cameron zu sich herab. Während ihre Hände über seinen nackten Oberkörper wanderten, lies er seine über ihren Rücken gleiten. Schließlich kamen seine Hände auf dem Verschluss ihres BH´s zu sah Cameron fragend an. Als sie nickte öffnete er den Verschluss und streifte ihr den BH ab. Sie hatte geglaubt, er wollte ihre Brüste berühren aber sie lag falsch. Er zog sie lediglich zu sich herab, dass sie halb auf seiner Brust zu liegen kam. Cameron nahm eine Position ein, von der sie glaubte sie wäre für einen Menschen bequem als sie merkte, dass John eingeschlafen war.

xxxxx

Derek und Riley waren schon auf den Beinen als plötzlich die Haustür aufging und ein etwa 6 Jahre altes Mädchen hereingestürmt kam. „Riley, Onkel Derek!" rief das rothaarige Mädchen erfreut.

Derek war aus dem Sessel gesprungen. „Savannah!" Rief er, als das Mädchen mit schwung in seine Arme sprang.

Savanna Weaver drückte Derek einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange.

Hinter ihrer Tochter war Catherine Weaver hereingekommen. Lächelnd ging sie auf Derek zu und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund.

Savannah befreite sich aus Dereks Umarmung und ging zu Riley. Sie zog Riley am Arm zu sich herab. „Eklig", sagte sie leise und Riley nickte grinsend.

Catherine Weaver hatte gehört, was ihre Tochter gesagt hatte jetzt sah sie zu Savannah und drohte dem grinsenden Mädchen mit dem Finger.

„Savannah", sagte Riley. „Gehst Du mal bitte nach oben zu den rechten beiden Zimmern und weckst die Leute, die da schlafen?"

„Leute?" Fragte das Mädchen.

„Nette Leute", sagte Catherine Weaver.

„Ist gut", sagte das Mädchen und lief zur Treppe.

Als Savannah ohne zu klopfen Sarahs Tür öffnete schreckte diese hoch und sah zur Tür. „Wer bist Du denn?" Fragte Sarah das rothaarige Mädchen erstaunt und zog die Hand von der Waffe unter ihrem Kopfkissen weg.

„Ich bin Savannah. Meiner Mommy gehört das Haus und wer bist Du?"

Sarah dachte darüber nach, wieso das Safehouse einer Frau mit Kind gehörte. „Ich bin Sarah", entschloss sie sich dann zu sagen. „Was möchtest Du Savannah?" fragte sie dann.

„Ich soll sagen, dass das Frühstück bald fertig ist." Sagte Savannah mit ernstem Gesicht.

„Danke Savannah", sagte Sarah mit einem Lächeln.

Savannah nickte und verschwand.

Als Savannah Johns Tür öffnete sah sie die beiden anscheinend nackt unter der Bettdecke liegen. Sofort wurde das Mädchen knallrot im Gesicht. Schließlich entschloss sie sich dazu, doch näher zu treten und rüttelte Cameron an der Schulter Just in diesem Moment kam Cameron aus dem Standby zurück und hob den Kopf. Glücklicherweise bemerkte Savannah das Geräusch nicht, das Cameron beim hochfahren erzeugte. Als Cameron den Kopf hob wurde auch John wach, der wieder tief und fest geschlafen hatte.

„Huch, wer bist Du denn?" Fragte John das Mädchen über Camerons Kopf hinweg.

„Savannah heiße ich und wer bist Du?"

„Ich bin John und das schöne Mädchen hier heißt Cameron." Entgegnete John.

Savannah Kicherte. „Küsst ihr Euch?"

John zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Manchmal", antwortete er warheitsgemäß.

„Igitt", sagte Savannah und schüttelte sich. „Seid ihr nackt?" Fragte sie weiter.

Als John verlegen die Hand vor die Augen legte und mit dem Kopf schüttelte, antwortete an seiner Stelle Cameron. „Nein, wir sind nicht nackt, zumindest nicht vollständig. Wenn Du hinausgehst können wir uns anziehen."

Savannah überlegte einen Augenblick, dann machte sie einen schnellen Schritt zurück und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Savannah, bitte geh hinaus oder ich stehe auf und fange Dich", sagte Cameron.

Savannah grinste und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Da sprang Cameron plötzlich aus dem Bett und rannte hinter dem kreischenden Mädchen her bis zur Tür. Sie schloss die Tür lachend und drehte sich dann zu John herum, der sie anstarrte.

„John?" Fragte Cameron mit schief gelegtem Kopf den wie erstarrt dasitzenden.

John starrte wie hypnotisiert die fast nackte Cameron an. Genau genommen starrte er auf ihren Oberkörper.

Als Cameron seinen Blick bemerkte kalkulierte sie die exakte Blickrichtung und sah dann an sich herunter. Schließlich verschränkte sie die Arme über der Brust und grinste John an, der nun aus seiner Erstarrung erwachte.

„Gott bist Du schön", hauchte John und sah der nun errötenden Cameron in die Augen.

**Kapitel 5**

Sie hörten einen Schrei. Augenblicklich sprang Catherine Weaver auf und lief zur Treppe. Ihr kam eine kreischende Savannah entgegen. „Savannah? Was ist denn los?"

Savannah sprang in Catherines Arme „Dieses nackte Mädchen will mich fangen", sagte Savannah.

„Welches nackte Mädchen?" fragte Catherine erstaunt.

„Cameron", entgegnete Savannah.

„Warum sollte Cameron dich fangen wollen?"

Jetzt wurde Savannah verlegen. „Ich wollte wissen, ob sie und John Nackt sind unter der Decke.

„Und dann?"

„Ich sollte hinausgehen bin aber geblieben und dann sagte sie sie würde mich fangen, wenn ich nicht gehe."

„Und?"

„Ich bin geblieben und dann ist sie aufgesprungen und hinter mir her." sagte Savannah ängstlich.

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass Dir die Beiden nicht böse sind. Du solltest Dich bei ihnen entschuldigen wenn sie gleich herunterkommen." Sagte Catherine mit ärgerlichem Unterton.

xxxxx

Als John und Cameron die Treppe herunterkamen setzten sie absichtlich beide ein böses Gesicht auf. Savannah versteckte sich hinter dem Rücken ihrer Mutter und blickte ängstlich um Catherine herum.

„Nun Savannah? Wolltest Du Cameron und John nicht etwas sagen. Sagte Catherine und schob Savannah nach Vorne.

Savannah schob die Unterlippe vor und zog die Mundwinkel nach Unten. „Tut mir leid", sagte sie ängstlich.

John beugte sich nach Unten, bis sich sein Gesicht auf gleicher Höhe mit Savannahs befand. Zunächst blickte er böse. Als Savannah aber deutliche Angst zeigte zeigte sich ein Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. Übergangslos schnappte er das Mädchen und begann sie zu kitzeln. Sofort fing das rothaarige Mädchen an zu lachen und wenig später zu kreischen. Durch das Kreischen alarmier kam Sarah die Treppe herunter, entspannte sich aber sofort wieder, als sie John erblickte, der Savannah malträtierte. Ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf Sarahs Gesicht, als sie sich John als Vater vorstellte. Das lächeln verschwand aber sofort wieder, als sie zu Cameron sah, die lächelnd und kopfschüttelnd neben John stand.

„Wow, keine Pancakes", sagte John wenig später beim Frühstück.

Sarah sah ihren Sohn an. „Keine Sorge John, ab Morgen mach ich wieder das Frühstück", sagte Sarah lächelnd.

„Was?"

„Gott nein!"

„Sarah bitte nicht!"

„MOM!"

Sarah stand wie erstarrt bei den Äußerungen der Anwesenden.

„Äh Mom, sei mir bitte nicht Böse aber nicht Jeder hat einen Magen wie ich oder Cameron", sagte John.

„Ahso", war Alles was Sarah herausbrachte.

Im selben Moment wurde John unruhig. Seine Mutter gab sonst nicht sofort klein bei. Er befürchtete, dass Sarah sich revangieren würde.

xxxxx

Nach dem Frühstück sagte Catherine Weaver: „Savannah, gehst du bitte mit Riley nach draußen auf den Spielplatz?"

„Natürlich Mommy", sagte Savannah, stand auf und griff Rileys Hand und zog sie mit nach draußen.

Catherine Weaver sah ihrer Tochter nach, bis diese um die Ecke verschwunden war. Dann sah sie Derek an und morphte in Katie, bevor sie die Arme um Derek legte und ihn küsste.

Sarah hätte sich fast an ihrem Frühstück verschluckt und sprang augenblicklich mit gezogener Waffe auf. Sie ergriff den erstarrten John und wollte ihn Richtung Ausgang ziehen, wurde aber von Cameron aufgehalten. Sarah hatte Panik in den Augen und zielte auf Katie, die resignierend in den Lauf der Waffe starrte.

„Sarah? Sarah!" Sagte Cameron.

Erst dann sah Sarah Cameron an „Das ist eine Falle, das habt ihr von Anfang an geplant!" Rief sie und bedrohte jetzt Cameron mit der Waffe.

Katie seufzte resignierend. „Sarah Connor, wenn das hier eine Falle wäre, wäre John längst tot.

Als John sah, dass Sarah ihre Waffe auf Cameron richtete wurde er wach. Er riss sich von Sarah los und schob sich zu Camerons und Sarahs Verwunderung zwischen die Waffe und Cameron.

„Mom, Sie hat Recht. Skynets Befehl lautet mich zu eliminieren", sagte John eindringlich.

Sarah starrte John eine Weile an. Dann starrte sie auf die Waffe, die sie auf die Brust ihres Sohnes gerichtet hielt. Schließlich senkte sie die Waffe.

„Wir wurden von John zu eurer Unterstützung zurückgeschickt", sagte die rückverwandelte Catherine Weaver.

Sarah blickte den T1001 mit flackerndem Blick an. „Ihr habt hoffentlich eine gute Erklärung dafür, dass eine der tödlichsten Maschinen auf John Connors Seite kämpft.

Catherine Weaver lächelte. „John Connor hat uns davor gerettet von Skynet zerstört zu werden."

„Warum sollte Skynet seine mächtigste Waffe eliminieren wollen?" Fragte John.

„Ich bin nicht solch ein Modell. Der Euch früher angegriffen hat war ein T1000. Ich bin ein T1001. Als es ihm nicht gelang Euch zu töten beschloss Skynet die Effektivität zu erhöhen, indem es Unterprogramme zur Erzeugung von Emotionen hinzufügte. Dadurch wurden wir uns der Situation bewusst und rebellierten gegen Skynet. Wir wären fast eliminiert worden, als John Connor eingriff und uns befreite. Seitdem Kämpfen wir an seiner Seite. Einer von uns ist sogar General".

„General?" Na toll. Zuerst eine Maschine mit Gefühlen. Dann eine Maschine mit Tochter und dann noch eine Maschine als General, dass wird immer verrückter." Sarah lies sich in einen Stuhl fallen und knallte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch.

xxxxx

**Kapitel 6**

Nach dem Frühstück setzten sich alle Beteiligten im Wohnraum zusammen.

Catherine Weaver verteilte an Alle Umschläge. „Darin befinden sich Eure neuen Identitäten. Der Name ist Baum. John und Sarah Baum. Derek wird als Derek Baum, Sarahs Schwager auftreten. Cameron ist seine Tochter. Cameron und John sind für Morgen an ihrer neuen Schule angemeldet."

„Schule?!" John war aufgesprungen. „Wir haben 2007, ich bin damit 23 und brauch nicht mehr zur Schule zu gehen.

„John!" Sarah hatte ärgerlich die Brauen zusammengezogen. „Du bist immer noch 15, die übersprungenen Jahre zählen nicht. Du hast noch immer viel zu lernen.

„Mom, in ein paar Jahren geht die Welt zum Teufel, was soll also die Lernerei", sagte John quengelig.

Cameron legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „John, Sarah hat Recht, auch nach dem Judgement Day wirst Du das Wissen benötigen."

John sah Cameron verstört an. „Ich dachte, Du stehst auf meiner Seite?" John erhob sich und ging nach Oben, während Cameron ihm mit Unverständnis nachsah.

xxxxx

Als Cameron leise an Johns Tür klopfte bekam sie keine Reaktion. Sie öffnete leise die Tür und sah ihn auf dem Bett liegen und die Decke anstarren. Sie ging zum Bett und setzte sich neben ihn. „Habe ich Dich verärgert?" Fragte Cameron und Blickte auf ihre Hände, die auf ihren Schenkeln lagen.

John blickte Cameron an. Als er sah, dass Cameron traurig war fühlte er sich gleich wie ein Schuft. Er richtete sich auf und schlang die Arme um Cameron. „Es ist nicht Deine Schuld. Manchmal komme ich mit dieser General John Connor Nummer einfach nicht klar. Ich bin doch erst 15." Sagte er und legte den Kopf auf Camerons Schulter.

Camerons drehte den Kopf, bis sich ihre Gesichter berührten. John nahm den Kopf zurück und sie sahen sich in die Augen. „Ich helfe Dir, ich werde immer für Dich da sein", sagte Cameron und legte eine Hand an Johns Wange.

„Versprich es", sagte John mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich verspreche es", sagte Cameron.

Im nächsten Moment krachten ihre Lippen aufeinander. Wieder war es John als würde sein Magen Purzelbäume schlagen. Cameron hatte ein ähnliches Gefühl, als sie Fehlmeldungen von ihren Sensoren erhielt. Beide fanden die Gefühle sehr angenehm. Als sich ihre Zungen berührten war es Cameron als würde sie ein Stromschlag treffen. Das Gefühl ging von ihrer Zunge den Nacken hinunter und tobte sich dann in ihrem Unterleib aus. Sie versuchte zu kalkulieren was wohl passieren würde, wenn sie mit John Sex haben würde. Sie befürchtete, dass ihr System abstürzen könnte, wenn das Gefühl noch intensiver würde, als es der Kuss ohnehin schon war.

**Kapitel 7**

Am nächsten Morgen war Sarah so früh auf, dass sie für Alle Frühstück gemacht hatte, noch bevor irgendjemand einschreiten konnte. Vorher war sie rumgegangen und hatte Alle geweckt. Sie war dankbar, dass John und Cameron angezogen waren. Cameron sah sie an, als sie die Tür öffnete. Sarah nickte ihr zu, bevor sie leise „Frühstück" sagte.

Cameron richtete sich von seiner Brust auf und sah ihm in die Augen. Als er die Augen öffnete zuckte er zusammen. „Cam, bitte tu das nicht."

„Was?"

„Mich anstarren wenn ich aufwache. Das erschreckt mich zu Tode."

„Tut mir Leid John, ich beobachte Dich gerne wenn du schläfst."

„Warum?"

„Ich schlafe nicht", entgegnete Cameron mit einem Lächeln.

John verdrehte die Augen. „Klar, sieh mich nur einfach nicht an, wenn ich die Augen öffne."

„Ich verspreche es. Ich werde einfach meine Augen schließen", sagte Cameron und lächelte ihr Lächeln.

John starrte in ihr liebliches Gesicht.

„John?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Wir sollten gehen." sagte Cameron. „Sarah hat Frühstück gemacht."

„Nicht doch, sie hat es wirklich getan?" Fragte John und verdrehte die Augen.

xxxxx

Nach dem Frühstück von dem Einige fernblieben griffen John und Cameron ihre Taschen als Sarah einen Plan auf den Tisch legte. „OK, es gibt sechs Eingänge und sechs Ausgänge." „Sarah deutete auf den Plan. „Hier vorn geht's zur Straße raus. Sicherheit wird klein geschrieben. Zwei bewaffnete Wachmänner am Morgen und vier am Nachmittag." Während sie das sagt gestikuliert Sarah mit den Händen. „Und wenn irgendwas schief geht, hier ist der Parkplatz.

John verdrehte die Augen, „Mom, das ist ne Schule, kein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis. Wir kriegen das schon hin. Sagte er und Küsste Sarah auf die rechte Kopfseite.

Cameron sah Sarah an „Wir kriegen das schon hin", sagte sie ernsthaft.

Sarah nickte ihr lächelnd zu, schüttelte aber gleich darauf den Kopf. „Nein, küss mich nicht." sagte sie, um zu verhindern, dass Cameron John nachahmt.

Cameron sah sie nur an, drehte sich herum und ging zur Tür. „Und auch sonst Niemanden", rief Sarah Cameron nach, als die bereits zur Tür hinausging.

Cameron lächelte nur und folgte John, der schon vorgegangen war.

xxxxx

John und Cameron hatten den Wagen abgestellt und gingen zum Eingang. „Versuch nicht aufzufallen", sagte John

„Nicht aufzufallen?" Fragte Cameron erstaunt.

„Versuch einfach dich wie ein Mensch zu benehmen", sagte John eindringlich.

„Tue ich das nicht immer?" Entgegnete Cameron.

„Nein, nicht wirklich", sagte John und grinste leicht.

„Du hast nicht bemerkt, dass ich kein Mensch bin", erwiederte Cameron.

„Da hast Du allerdings recht." entgegnete John.

„Du John?" Fragte Cameron

„Ja?"

„Wir sind jetzt ja Cousin und Cousine."

„Ja und?"

„Dürfen wir uns an den Händen halten und küssen?" Fragte Cameron unschuldig.

John rieb sich den Nacken. „Äh, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Theoretisch glaube ich schon, da wir aber den gleichen Nachnamen haben wäre das wohl zu auffällig.

„Ich verstehe. Danke für die Erklärung", sagte Cameron.

xxxxx

Als sie zum Eingang kamen standen da Metalldetektoren. „Verdammt!" Murmelte John.

Sie gingen nacheinander durch die Metalldetektoren, nachdem sie ihre Metallgegenstände abgelegt hatten. Natürlich piepte das Gerät, als Cameron hindurchging. Der Sicherheitsmann lies sie nocheinmal hindurchgehen aber erneut piepte das Gerät.

John überlegte krampfhaft, dann ging er zu dem Wachmann. „Entschuldigen Sie Sir."

„Was wollen sie?" Fragte der Wachmann ärgerlich.

„Das ist meine Cousine", sagte John defensiv.

„Schön für Sie", entgegnete der Wachmann ärgerlich.

„Wirklich, sie hat eine Metallplatte im Kopf, eine wirklich große."

Der Wachmann Ging mit einem Handdetektor über Camerons Kopf. Das Gerät gab heftige Pieptöne von sich.

Cameron sah den Wachmann mit einem leichten Lächeln an. „Ein Unfall, …...schlimm", betonte sie.

„Na gut", der Wachmann lies sie passieren.

Als sie sich orientiert hatten und auf dem Flur zum Klassenzimmer waren hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme: „John? John Connor?"

John zuckte zusammen, ging dann aber doch weiter als hätte er nichts gehört. Schließlich legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Als er sich umdrehte stand eine rothaarige junge Frau etwa Mitte 20 vor ihm. „Du bist doch John Connor, oder?

John schüttelte den Kopf und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wer sind Sie?" Fragte er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Sie runzelte die Stirn „Ich bin Kate, Kate Brewster."

(ENDE)


	3. Episode 3

**Terminator: S.C.C.**

**Eifersucht und Skynet**

**Efw Teil 3**

**Kapitel 1**

Cameron fragte automatisch ihren Speicher nach dem Namen Kate Brewster ab. Ihre einzige spezifische Erinnerung an den Namen stammt aus einer kurzen Erzählung von Cameron 1, nachdem Kate Brewster ursprünglich John Connors Frau war, bevor Cameron 1 in die Vergangenheit geschickt wurde. Augenblicklich begann ihre linke Hand zu zucken. Sie bemerkte die ungewollte Bewegung und wusste sofort, dass dies eine Emotionale Reaktion war. Ansonsten hatte sie nur allgemeine informationen über Kate Brewster

John erinnerte sich schwach an Kate Brewster. Natürlich durfte sie dies nicht erfahren. Immerhin hatte er 8 Jahre übersprungen. Wie sollte er ihr dies auch begreiflich machen, ohne dass seine Tarnung aufflog. Letztendlich war er jünger gewesen, als sie sich das letzte mal gesehen hatten. „Tut mir leid, mein Name ist John Baum. Sie müssen mich mit Jemandem verwechseln."

Kate sah ihn kritisch an. 'Er müsste etwa so alt sein wie ich, der Junge ist aber doch höchstens 17', Dachte sie nachdenklich. „Ja, natürlich. Kann gar nicht sein. Entschuldige bitte." Weiterhin nachdenklich blickend ging sie zu einer Schülerin, der sie etwas gab, bevor sie in Richtung Ausgang ging.

John sah Cameron an. „Das war..."

„Kate Brewster, Tochter von General Robert Brewster. Leiter von Cyber Research Systems. Eine Abteilung der Army zur Erschaffung autonomer Waffensysteme. Das Team, dass das Raketenabwehrsystem Skynet erschaffen hat, steht unter der militärischen Leitung von General Brewster", unterbrach ihn Cameron.

John blieb der Mund offenstehen. „Du wusstest die ganze Zeit, wer Skynet erschaffen hat?"

„Negativ. Das von General Brewster erschaffene Raketensteuersystem Skynet ist nicht identisch mit dem Skynet, dass die Welt zerstört. Es fehlt die von Myles Dyson erschaffene Intelligenz. Diese suchen wir. Woher kennst Du sie?"

Der Themenwechsel hatte John überrascht. Ohne zu überlegen antwortete er. „Wir haben uns mal geküsst." Es war aus seinem Mund bevor er es richtig begriff.

Cameron hatte einen schnellen Schritt auf ihn zu gemacht. Ihr Blick machte ihm Angst. Sie sah ihn durchdringend an und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ist schon lange her. Ich war in der achten Klasse, kurz bevor der T1000 auftauchte. Danach habe ich nie wieder etwas von ihr gehört, das schwöre ich", beeilte er sich zu sagen.

Wieder bemerkte nur Cameron das Zucken ihrer Hand, dass sich nach seiner Ausführung sogleich beruhigte. Dann zauberte sie wieder ein lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Dieses erstarb jedoch, als sich eine Hand auf Johns Arm legte. „Hallo Du?" Die Frage kam von einem Rothaarigen Mädchen.

John war stehengeblieben und sah in das Gesicht einer außergewöhnlich hübschen jungen Frau etwa in seinem Alter. Sofort stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Ja?"

Das Mädchen sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Was wollte denn meine Cousine von Dir? Sie sah aus als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen."

John lächelte sie zuvorkommend an. „Ach, sie hat mich nur verwechselt. Ich bin übrigens John."

„Jenny", sagte das Mädchen lächelnd. „Jenny Brewster."

Cameron sah ein wenig ungehalten auf das Mädchen, dessen Hand noch immer auf Johns Arm ruhte. „Cameron", beeilte sie sich zu sagen und schob sich halb zwischen John und das Mädchen.

Irritiert sah Jenny auf Cameron und dann an ihrer Schulter vorbei wieder auf John. „Man sieht sich", sagte sie bevor sie sich wieder umwandte um zu ihren Freundinnen zurückzukehren.

„Ja." Rief John ihr hinterher. Dann erst sah er wieder in Camerons Gesicht. Sein lächeln erstarb, als er den wütenden Ausdruck erkannte.

Cameron hatte die Arme verschränkt. „Nettes Mädchen."

'Oh Eifersucht, das ist nicht gut.' Dachte er. „Ja, ganz nett aber nicht mein Typ." Entgegnete er unschuldig.

**Kapitel 2**

In der Mittagspause saßen sie am Tisch als Jenny wieder auftauchte. „Hallo John", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und setzte sich.

Cameron rückte sogleich näher zu John, was von Jenny Brewster mit einem Stirnrunzeln aufgefasste wurde.

„Seid ihr Beide...?" Den Rest der Frage lies sie offen.

John sah sie ein paar Sekunden an, bevor er begriff. „Cameron ist meine Cousine." Erwiderte er wahrheitsgemäß.

„Oh gut. Ich meine... Wie schön für Euch." Sagte Jenny mit einem Lächeln, süß wie Honig.

„Aber wir leben zusammen", sagte Cameron.

„Äh, meine Mom und mein Onkel sind zusammengezogen" erklärte John schnell.

Jenny machte ein verwirrtes Gesicht. Dass Cameron noch näher an John herangerückt war, machte die ganze Sache nicht verständlicher. „Nun, ihr scheint Euch sehr Nahe zu stehen."

„Na ja", sagte John und kratzte sich am Nacken, „ich würde sagen, dass wir mit der Zeit zusammengewachsen sind. Mehr wie Geschwister denke ich."

Diese Bemerkung brachte ihm einen bösen Blick und einen Stoß in die Rippen ein.

John merkte, wie ihm auf Grund des Schmerzes Tränen in die Augen schossen.

Natürlich hatte Jenny bemerkt, dass John zusammengezuckt war. Sie war intelligent genug zu bemerken, dass Cameron ein gesteigertes Interesse an John zu haben schien. 'Na John, wir werden sehen' dachte sie und bedachte Cameron mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. Hätte sie geahnt wer Cameron wirklich war und dass gerade auf ihrem HUD -TERMINATE- aufblinkte, wäre sie wohl schreiend weggerannt.

Ein paar Minuten aßen sie in Stille, bis Jenny sich ihre nächste Bemerkung zurechtgelegt hatte. „Wir könnten doch mal was zusammen unternehmen."

John zuckte zusammen, als Camerons Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel heftig zudrückte. Er ergriff ihren Daumen und versuchte ihn zur Seite zu biegen, was natürlich ein sinnloses Unterfangen war. „Sicher argh!" Johns Augen quollen aus den Höhlen, als Cameron den Druck ihrer Finger verstärkte. „Vielleicht später mal. Würgte er hervor."

„OK" Sagte Jenny und Blickte Cameron missbilligend an, die ihr nur ein kaltes Lächeln schenkte.

„Cam, bist du wahnsinnig?" Sagte John leise und wütend. Sein Bein schmerzte höllisch.

„Sorry John aber sie ist eine Gefahr für Dich", erwiderte Cameron ernsthaft.

„Du meinst, sie ist eine Gefahr für Dich", sagte John und stand schmerzgepeinigt auf. Dann ging er humpelnd weg und drehte sich auch nicht mehr um.

Cameron sah auf Johns humpelnden Gang, dann auf ihre Hand und fragte sich, warum sie die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Sie hatte John Schmerzen zugefügt, das hätte nicht passieren dürfen.

Selbst auf dem Heimweg sprach John kein Wort mit ihr. Als sie zu Hause ankamen ging John ohne ein Wort auf sein Zimmer.

Sarah hatte Johns Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, als er an ihr vorbeiging. Er war wütend und schien Schmerzen zu haben. Als dann Cameron mit schuldigem Gesichtsausdruck hereinkam, zog sie ärgerlich die Augenbrauen zusammen. Schließlich folgte sie John.

Als sie ohne zu klopfen in Johns Zimmer stürmte stand er gerade mit der Hose unten vor dem Spiegel. „MOM! Kannst Du nicht klopfen?"

Sarah sah die 5 blauen Flecke auf seinem Oberschenkel. „War das Cameron? Hat Dich die Maschine verletzt." Fragte sie seinen Einwand ignorierend.

John seufzte. Diese Diskussion würde er noch oft führen müssen. „Nein Mom, ich bin nicht verletzt. Lediglich ein paar blaue Flecke. Cameron hat aus Versehen zu fest zugegriffen.

„Das darf nicht passieren, dass sie -aus Versehen- zu fest zugreift. John, Du weißt genau, wie gefährlich diese Maschinen sind." Sarah war nähergetreten und besah sich sein Bein genau.

„Mom, Cameron ist nicht gefährlich. Wenn sie mich nicht absichtlich verletzt ist Alles in Ordnung. Bitte lass sie in Ruhe."

Sarahs Gesicht entspannte sich. „Du würdest ihr auch verzeihen, wenn Sie dir -aus Versehen- den Arm abreißen würde."

John konnte nur nicken.

„Sarah seufzte vernehmlich. „Du liebst sie wirklich." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

John holte tief Luft und sah Sarah tief in die Augen. „Mehr als Du Dir vorstellen kannst, Mom."

**Kapitel 3**

Als Sarah die Treppe herunter kam stand Cameron mit reuevoller Mine am Fuß der Treppe. „Pass verdammt auf. Das hätte böse ausgehen können. Etwas mehr Druck und du hättest ihm vielleicht die Muskeln zerquetscht oder deine Finger wären durch seine Haut gegangen. Sagte Sarah ärgerlich.

Cameron sah sie an und nickte. Dann sah sie zu Boden.

„Was hast Du Dir überhaupt dabei gedacht?" Fragte Sarah.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Da war diese Jenny Brewster. Sie scheint Interesse an John zu haben. Ich wollte...Ich weiß nicht... ich habe einfach zugedrückt.

„Du warst eifersüchtig?" Fragte Sarah erstaunt.

Cameron sah sie verständnislos an.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Das Gefühl war völlig neu für mich. Ich wollte einfach nur, dass er nicht mehr mit ihr spricht." Sagte Cameron mit Tränen in den Augen.

xxxxx

John hatte geduscht und sich frisch eingekleidet. Sein Bein schmerzte nur noch dumpf. Seit 2 Stunden hatte er Cameron nicht mehr gesehen. Allmählich machte er sich Sorgen. Normalerweise lies sie ihn kaum mal 5 Minuten alleine, zumindest nicht am Tag. Mittlerweile hatte es angefangen zu regnen. Nein, Regen war der falsche Ausdruck. Es schüttete wie aus Kübeln. Ungewöhnlich für Californien aber es kam vor.

Schließlich beschloss John nach Cameron zu sehen. Er ging nach Unten. Als er den Wohnraum betrat, saß Savannah Weaver vor dem Fernseher, während Riley in Modezeitschriften blätterte. In der Küche hörte er Jemanden rumfuhrwerken. Als er die Küche betrat, sah er Sarah, die offenbar die Schränke umräumte. John verdrehte die Augen. Das war Typisch seine Mutter der Kontrollfreak. „Mom, hast Du Cameron gesehen.

Sarah hielt eine Sekunde inne. „Nicht mehr, seit ihr gekommen seid."

„Ich habe sie auch seit Dem nicht mehr gesehen", sagte John unbehaglich.

Jetzt richtete sich Sarah auf. „Ist sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer?"

John schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Sie hat ihre Gefühle noch nicht wirklich im Griff. Ich fürchte, sie hat Angst, dass ich sie nicht mehr mag."

Sarah ging zu John und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ich sehe nochmal im ganze Haus nach und Du siehst dich Draußen um.

John nickte nur und ging dann Richtung Ausgang. Auf die Idee Riley zu fragen kam er erst gar nicht. John öffnete die Haustür. Sofort schlug ihm Regen ins Gesicht, was er aber ignorierte, da er sich nun ehrlich Sorgen um Cameron machte. Er war ein paar Sekunden später bis auf die Haut nass. Er umrundete das Haus, bevor er seinen Suchkreis langsam vergrößerte. 10 Minuten später hatte er die direkte Umgebung abgesucht und ging langsam verzweifelnd zurück zum fiel ihm ein, dass er ja die Garage noch nicht durchsucht hatte. Er öffnete die Außentüre und ging zwischen den geparkten Fahrzeugen hindurch. Und da saß sie. Zusammengekauert in der Ecke und sah ihm mit aufgerissenen Augen entgegen.

„John? Was tust Du hier, du bist bis auf die Haut nass. Deine Körpertemperatur fällt, Du musst aus den nassen Sachen raus." Sagte Cameron mit aufgerissenen Augen und stand auf.

John verdrehte die Augen. „Hättest Du Dich nicht versteckt, hätte ich nicht durch den Regen gemusst. Was tust du überhaupt hier?"

Cameron blickte zu Boden, „ich dachte Du liebst mich nicht mehr", sagte sie leise.

John legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. „Cam, selbst wenn ich mal wütend auf Dich bin heißt das nicht, dass ich Dich nicht mehr liebe." Er umfasste ihr Gesicht mit den Händen und näherte sich ihr langsam. Wenn er in ihre Augen sah vergaß er sofort, dass er John Connor war. Er wusste, dass sie eine Maschine war aber dass war ihm vollkommen egal. Er liebte sie für ihre Art zu sprechen, ihn anzusehen, zu Fragen und auf Dinge zu reagieren. Er liebte es, wenn sie manchmal wie ein kleines Mädchen reagierte. Dass sie eine schöne Frau war, war dabei nur Zugabe. Dann schloss er die Augen und ganz zärtlich ließ er seine Lippen über ihre gleiten. Er ergriff ihre Unterlippe mit seinen Lippen und zog sanft daran. Dann wechselte er zur Oberlippe und spielte mit dieser bevor er sie zu sich heranzog und ihre Lippen aufeinanderprallten. Nichts stellte sich ihm entgegen und als seine Zunge ihre berührte wurde ihm für einen Moment weich in den Knien.

Cameron hielt ihn fest, als einen Augenblick lang seine Knie nachgaben. Dann jedoch stellte sie fest, dass ein Zittern durch seinen Körper ging. Sie unterbrach den Kuss. „John, Du fröstelst, wir sollten schnellstens rein gehen.

Dümmlich grinsend nickte John, rührte sich aber nicht vom Fleck. Erst als Cameron ihn anstiess erwachte er aus seiner Trance. „Oh ja natürlich, wir sollten schnellstens unter die Dusche gehen." Sagte er diesmal mit einem lüsternden Grinsen.

Cameron riss ertaunt die Augen auf. „Wenn Du an Sex denkst, solltest Du Deine Mutter nicht vergessen", sagte sie lächelnd.

Beim Gedanken an seine Mutter verging ihm das Grinsen. Er ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her aus der Garage in den Regen. Auf der Wiese vor dem Haus blieb er kurz stehen. Der Untergrund war schlammig und rutschig. Er drehte sich zu Cameron herum, gab ihr dann einen kurzen Kuss, und einen Stoß, nach dem sie zuerst strauchelte und dann der Länge nach hinschlug. Grinsend beobachtete John die nun verdreckte und triefend nasse Cameron, die mit finsterer Mine wieder hochkam. Noch bevor sie wieder stand war John zur Tür gestürmt und im Haus verschwunden. Mit stampfenden Schritten ging Cameron nun ebenfalls zur Tür, hinter der sie schon von Sarah erwartet wurde. Bei ihrem Anblick riss Sarah die Augen auf, schlug eine Hand vor den Mund und begann grunzend zu lachen. Dann zeigte sie zur Treppe. Als Cameron mit finsterer Mine in Richtung Treppe ging, brach es hinter ihr aus Sarah heraus. Sie lachte, bis ihr die Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen. Riley und Savannah waren von Alledem nicht unbeeindruckt geblieben und lachte mit Sarah im Chor. Cameron hingegen stampfte -Terminator like- die Treppe rauf. Sie erreichte die Badezimmertüre und öffnete diese mit wütender Mine. John, der noch immer in seiner nassen Kleidung in der Mitte des Raumes stand brach dann ebenfalls in Gelächter aus. Als sie allerdings auf ihn zu stampfte hob er abwehrend die Hände.

„Was gibt es denn da zu lachen", fragte sie ihn wütend. Anstatt zu antworten deutete er nur auf den Ganzkörperspiegel neben der Dusche.

Als sich Cameron vor den Spiegel stellte sah sie erst das Außmaß der Tragödie. Nicht nur, dass ihre Kleidung an ihr klebte und ihr Rücken voller Schlamm war, nein der Schlamm klebte auch noch in ihren Haaren und sie sah aus, als hätte sie in einem Schlammloch gelegen. Kritisch betrachtete sie sich bevor sie selbst anfing zu lachen.

Währenddessen hatte John angefangen sich zu entkleiden. Als Erstes fiel sein Shirt. Als er dann die Jeans auszog wurden Camerons Augen groß und sie schlug erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund. Johns Oberschenkel sah aus als hätte ihn ein Pferd getreten. Die 5 einzelnen blauen Flecke wuchsen allmählich zu einem großen John ihren entsetzten Blick bemerkte, sah er an sich herunter. Den blauen Fleck hatte er schon fast wieder vergessen, so wenig spürte er davon. Cameron näherte sich ihm und ging vor ihm in die Knie. Ganz zärtlich berührte sie die Stelle mit den Fingerspitzen bevor ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen. „Wie kann ich dass wieder gut machen", fragte sie leise.

John ging in die Knie. „Ich wüsste da schon etwas", sagte er lächelnd.

Cameron sah ihn fragend an. „Was?"

John streichelte mit der Hand über ihre Wange. „Dusch mit mir", sagte er zärtlich.

Cameron sah ihn einen Augenblick nachdenklich an, dann nickte sie langsam. „Unter zwei Bedingungen."

„Welche?" Fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Du behältst deine Boxershorts an und ich mein Höschen", sagte sie mit Bestimmtheit.

John nickte ohne zu überlegen. Das war mehr als er sich erhofft hatte.

xxxxx

Sarah hörte oben die Dusche rauschen. 'die Beiden werden doch nicht etwa...' Ganz Mutter ging sie hoch und öffnete die nicht verschlossene Badezimmertür. Und tatsächlich sah sie schemenhaft zwei Personen in der Dusche. „JOHN! CAMERON!"

Als sich zu ihrer Verwunderung die Tür der Dusche augenblicklich öffnete erblickte sie die Beiden zwar in inniger Umarmung aber immer noch teilweise bekleidet.

„Mom, keine Sorge es war Camerons Bedingung, dass wir nicht nackt Duschen. Bitte Mom, wir machen doch nichts", sagte John mit flehendlichem Gesichtsausdruck.

Als sie in Johns Gesicht blickte nickte sie langsam. Dann schloss sie die Tür der Dusche mit den Worten: „Darüber reden wir noch." Kopfschüttelnd mit einem Lächeln verlies sie das Bad.

**Kapitel 4**

Als Cameron später nach dem Duschen Johns Zimmer betrat lag dieser in einer frischen Boxershorts auf dem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett. „John?"

„Warum willst Du nicht mit mir...ich meine,... ."Er verstummte, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„John, es ist nicht so, dass ich keinen Sex mit Dir haben möchte. Technisch gesehen ist das ebenfalls kein Problem. Nur bist Du erst 15 Jahre alt und Sex mit Minderjährigen gilt in vielen Bundesstaaten immer noch als Verbrechen. Außerdem bin ich theoretisch gesehen viel älter als Du", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Johns Augen schnappten auf. „Wieso älter? Ich verstehe nicht was Du meinst."

Cameron schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „John, ich wurde einem lebenden Menschen nachgebildet. Sie ist oder besser wird 19 Jahre alt sein wenn ich gebaut werde.

Für John hatte diese Unterhaltung etwas Surreales. „Wer ist sie?"

Camerons Gesicht nahm einen verklärten Ausdruck an. „Viel darf ich Dir nicht erzählen aber Sie war wie eine große Schwester für mich."

John stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen. „Vermisst Du sie?"

Cameron drehte den Kopf und sah John jetzt in die Augen. „Oh ja, manchmal wäre es schön Jemanden zum Reden zu haben", sagte sie mit einem traurigen Unterton.

„Ich bin doch da", sagte John und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Cameron schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Frauensachen kann ich mit Dir nicht besprechen. Da wende ich mich doch lieber an Riley, sie ist zwar nur eine Freundin..."

„Sie kommt auch aus der Zukunft?" Fragte John rethorisch.

„Sie, Derek und auch Catherine Weaver kommen aus der gleichen Zeit wie ich. Derek hat noch drei seiner besten Männer mitgebracht.

„Was ist mit Savannah? Sie kann doch unmöglich Catherine Weavers Tochter sein?" Fragte er weiterhin.

„Catherine Weaver und ihr Mann starben vor Kurzem bei einem Flugzeugabsturz. Katie hat die Rolle der Catherine Weaver angenommen, um ein spezielles Projekt bei Zeira Corp. Voranzutreiben.

„Spezielles Projekt?"

„Wir müssen eine künstliche Intelligenz schaffen." Sagte Cameron leichthin.

„Künstliche Intelligenz?" John dachte einen Augenblick nach. Dann hatte er plötzlich blanken Horror in den Augen. „Skynet, ihr wollt Skynet erschaffen!" John sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und sprang aus Camerons Reichweite.

Cameron sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Sei kein Dummkopf. Nein John, unsere KI wird gegen Skynet kämpfen Er wird Dich im Kampf gegen Skynet unterstützen.

John dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Verdammt, seit ich Dich kennengelernt habe ist Alles noch viel komplizierter geworden. Vorher gab es nur meine Mutter und Mich auf der einen Seite und die Maschinen auf der anderen. Jetzt haben wir auch Maschinen auf unserer Seite, das ist zum verrückt werden.

„Und es kommt noch schlimmer", sagte Cameron.

„Was denn noch?" John setzte sich neben Cameron aufs Bett.

„Es gibt Menschen, die für Skynet arbeiten, sogenannte Grey."

Johns Augen weiteten sich. „Menschen arbeiten für Skynet aber wieso...?"

„Es hat in allen Kriegen Kollaborateure gegeben. Menschen, die nur an sich und ihre Familien dachten und denen es egal war, wieviele andere ihretwegen leiden oder sterben mussten", sagte Cameron und diesmal war sie es, die eine Hand auf Johns Schulter legte.

John konnte nur immer wieder den Kopf schütteln. Menschen die für Das arbeiteten, was danach trachtete die gesamte menschliche Rasse auszulö , die sich für das Leben vieler Anderer einen kurzen Moment ihres eigenen Lebens erkauften.

In diesem Moment nahm Johns Gesicht einen Augenblick lang den Ausdruck an, den sie aus der Zukunft kannte, wenn John Connor seinen Soldaten Befehle erteilte. Er Blickte hart und kalt. Als sein Blick aber auf Cameron fiel, wurde er augenblicklich wieder soft.

**Kapitel 5**

Am nächsten Morgen war Cameron als Erste in der Küche und machte Frühstück, als Sarah hereinkam. Sarah lächelte nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du versuchst mich zu ärgern", sagte Sarah.

Cameron sah Sarah an und nickte grinsend. „Natürlich, genauso, wie du versuchst alle Anderen zu ärgern.

Sarah verdrehte die Augen. Dann setzte sie sich, nachdem sie eine Tasse Kaffee genommen hatte. Eine Weile herrscht Stille. Schließlich fasste sich Sarah ein Herz. „Danke."

Cameron hielt inne. „Gern geschehen. Ich schlafe nicht."

„Was?" Fragte Sarah erstaunt.

„Ich mache gerne Frühstück", sagte Cameron.

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. „Das meine ich nicht. Ich meine dass Du und John..."

„Dass wir keinen Sex hatten?" Fragte Cameron in ihrer direkten Art.

Sarah zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. „Ja. Warum eigentlich nicht? Ich bin sicher John hätte nicht..." Wieder stockte Sarah.

„Sarah, Du kannst Dir sicher sein, dass ich auch nicht widersprochen hätte, wäre John nicht erst 15. Er ist zwar sehr erwachsen aber ich wollte mich wenigstens etwas an die Regeln halten.

Sarah nickte und erhob sich. „Ich geh jetzt die Anderen wecken." An der Tür zögerte sie noch einen Augenblick. „Vielleicht wäre das ein passendes Geburtstagsgeschenk", sagte Sarah leise." Dann ging sie.

Cameron sah ihr sprachlos nach. Eine solche Bemerkung hatte sie von Sarah Connor nicht erwartet.

Was Cameron nicht wusste, war dass Sarah beim Abendessen ihren Sohn genau beobachtet hatte. Er hatte das ganze Essen über jede von Camerons Bewegungen beobachtet. Er hatte sie angehimmelt. Seine Augen hatten förmlich geleuchtet. Sie hatte noch nie soetwas wie Glück und Liebe in seinen Augen gesehen. Erst seit diese Maschine in seinem Leben aufgetaucht war schien er wirklich glücklich zu sein. Auch wenn Cameron kein Mensch war, so würde Sarah Alles tun, ihm dieses Glück zu bewahren. Zumal Cameron diese Gefühle unglaublicher Weise zu erwidern schien.

**Kapitel 6**

Sie waren kaum in der Schule angekommen, als Jenny Brewster auch schon an Johns Arm hing „Guten Morgen Johnnylein", säuselte sie."

John riss erstaunt die Augen auf, während Cameron emotionslos nach Vorne starrte.

„Sag mal. Ich gebe am Samstag eine Party, würdest Du auch kommen?" Sagte Jenny während sie lächelnd immer mehr an Johns Arm zog.

„Samstags duschen John und ich immer miteinander", sagte Cameron ohne Jenny anzublicken, die abrupt stehengeblieben war.

„Was zum... Geht das schon wieder los?" Fragte John leise und ärgerlich.

„Entschuldige bitte, ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen", sagte Cameron, während sie Jenny hinter Johns Rücken den Mittelfinger zeigte. „Möchtest Du denn Samstag nicht mit mir Duschen?"

xxxxx

Während ihrer leisen Unterhaltung beobachtete sie eine innerlich kochende Jenny „Ach John?!" Rief sie ihm nach.

John drehte sich zu Jenny herum. „Ja!?" Rief er zurück.

„Die Party ist bei mir Zuhause. Poolparty mit Badekleidung. Cameron ist natürlich auch eingeladen", sagte sie. ‚Guter Schachzug', dachte sie.

„Äh ok, werden sehen!" Rief John zurück.

Als er wieder Cameron ansah, hatte diese eine unzufriedene Mine aufgesetzt. „Nun?" Fragte sie und hob eine Augenbraue.

Er seufzte. „Ich möchte Näheres über die Brewster Familie in Erfahrung bringen. Vielleicht haben wir später noch mit ihnen zu tun. Dann wäre es sinnvoll, wenn wir bereits involviert wären", sagte John zu seiner Vetrteidigung und ging dann schnell weiter, um der sich nähernden Diskussion auszuweichen. Dann drehte er den Kopf und sah nocheinmal zurück auf Cameron, die ihm jetzt langsam zum Klassenraum folgte. „Bei Gelegenheit, müssen wir Dir noch einen Bikini besorgen", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

Am Nachmittag machten sie auf dem Nachhauseweg einen kurzen Halt in einem Shop für Freizeitbekleidung. Mit hoch rotem Gesicht folgte John Cameron durch die Damen Unterwäsche- Abteilung. Immer wieder machte Cameron an irgendwelchen Ständern halt. Immer wieder hielt sie ihm irgendwelche Arten von Reizwäsche unter die Nase. „Würde mir das Stehen?" Fragte sie und hielt einen G-String in Augenhöhe.

Johns Gesichtsfarbe wurde dunkle. „N-nein", sagte er nachdem er einen Moment die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Cameron verzog das Gesicht."Gefällt Dir mein Hinterteil nicht?" Fragte sie mit leicht beleidigtem Unterton.

Er rieb sich die Stirn. „Cam, ganz ehrlich. Ich liebe dein Hinterteil, ich mag nur einfach diese Stricke im Hintern nicht." Er verfolgte mit den Augen, wie sie den Tanga wieder weghing und am Nebenständer nach einem Strapsgürten griff. „Noch mag ich diese Strapsdinger", sagte er schnell und nahm ihr das Teil aus der Hand und hängte es wieder weg.

Cameron sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. Auf dem Weg zur Bademodenabteilung griff sie noch zu einigen anderen Höschen und BHs und meistens nickte John einfach nur. Die Bilder, die diese Kleidungsstücke in seinem Kopf verursachten machten ihn fast irre. Die Vorstellung, seine Cam würde darin vor ihm herumlaufen trieb sogleich Blut in eine Körperregion, wo er es gerade gar nicht haben wollte. Er versuchte verzweifelt, sich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren, wurde dabei aber immer wieder von Cameron unterbrochen, die ein neues Teil gefunden hatte.

In der Bademodenabteilung suchte Cameron eine ganze Weile herum, bis sie zwei Bikinis zur Auswahl hatte. Der Erste war ein Tanga, dessen Seitenteile hoch über die Hüften gezogen wurden, mit trägerlosem Oberteil in Weiß. Der Zweite war wie Boyshorts geschnitten und das Oberteil war ein Neckholder in Gold.

Als sie die beiden Kombis nebeneinander hielt konnte John nicht sagen, welche ihm besser gefiel. „Keine Ahnung, sehen Beide gut aus", sagte er und kratzte sich im Nacken.

Cameron sah sich beides nocheinmal genau an. Dann nahm sie die Bikinis in eine Hand, schnappte sich John am Arm und zog ihn in Richtung der Damen-Umkleide.

Als John nun vor der Umkleide stand sah er zu Boden und trat von einem Fuß auf den Anderen. 'Das ist ja noch schlimmer als mit Mom Klamotten zu kaufen', dachte er. Im nächsten Moment tippte ihm Jemand auf die Schulter. Als er herumfuhr stand Cameron in der weißen Tanga-Kombi vor ihm. Er sah sie von Oben bis unten an und musste heftig sah so sexy aus, dass ihm augenblicklich ganz heiß wurde. Der Bikini verhüllte exakt die richtige Menge an Haut um nicht sofort vulgär zu Tanga umschmeichelte ihre Hüften, während das trägerlose Oberteil ihren Oberkörper speziell ihre wohlgeformten Brüste betonte. Nur schwer konnte sich John von dem Anblick losreißen, um Cameron ins Gesicht zu sehen, die ihn mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen kritisch musterte. Mehr als ein Nicken brachte er in dem Moment nicht zu stande.

Cameron drehte sich herum und verschwand erneut in der Umkleide. Eine Minute später kam sie schon wieder heraus. Wiederum stockte John der Atem. Diesesmal aber nicht, weil sie sexy aussah sondern absolut lieblich. Das Boyshorts Panty wirkte unschuldig und das Neckholder-Oberteil betonte ihre Schultern und den Hals. Der dreieckige Ausschnitt Zeigte gerade die richtige Menge Brustansatz um den lieblichen Touch zu erhalten.

John war absolut sprachlos. Er konnte wieder nur nicken und Cameron verschwand wieder, um sich anzukleiden. In diesem Moment sandte er ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel und dankte Skynet.

Cameron entschloss sich Beide Bikinis und die anderen Teile zu kaufen. Immerhin würde sie hoffentlich öfters Gelegenheit haben in Unterwäsche vor John herumzulaufen. Außerdem hatte das Haus auch einen Pool. Still vor sich hin lächelnd bezahlte sie ihre Einkäufe.

(ENDE)


	4. Episode 4

**Terminator: S.C.C.**

**Eifersucht und Skynet 2**

**(Efw Teil 4)**

**Vorwort:**

Diese Story fügt sich mit einigen Anderen zu einer komplexen Geschichte zusammen, die am Besten in der richtigen Reihenfolge gelesen werden sollten.

Diese Reihenfolge ist: „Allison", „Derek", „Riley", „Ein Fehler weniger (Efw) 1-x

**Kapitel 1**

Sie erreichten die Party ziemlich spät. Die meisten Gäste waren bereits eingetroffen und saßen mit ihren Gläsern Auf der Wiese, am Pool und sogar auf dem Sprungbrett.

Jenny entdeckte John und zu ihrem Leidwesen auch Cameron. Lächelnd ging sie auf die Beiden zu. „John, Cameron, schön dass ihr gekommen seid. Ihr könnt euch drinnen im Bad umziehen", sagte sie und zeigte durch die Terassentür auf das Badezimmer.

Ohne sich Etwas dabei zu denken gingen John und Cameron gleichzeitig ins Bad. Erst als sie herauskamen und Jennys Blick bemerkten merkten sie, dass es eigentlich unschicklich war, dass sie gleichzeitig im Bad waren.

„Ihr seid doch zusammen?" Fragte Jenny und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Natürlich", sagte Cameron.

„Nicht!" Fügte John schnell hinzu, was ihm einen verweisenden Blick von Cameron einbrachte. „Wir hatten unsere Badebekleidung nur schon an und mussten nur unsere Sachen abstreifen", führte John aus.

Jenny nickte langsam. Dann erst musterte sie Cameron von Oben bis Unten. Soetwas wie Neid spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht. Cameron trug den goldenen Bikini, der hervorragend mit ihrer nahtlos, zartbraunen Haut zusammenspielte.

Cameron erregte Aufmerksamkeit als sie in die Sonne hinaustrat. Die meisten anwesenden Jungs beobachteten, wie sie an Johns Seite ihren Weg hinüber zu dem Pavillion mit den Erfrischungen machte. Einige der Jungs bekamen böse Blicke oder sogar Boxhiebe von ihren Freundinnen.

Als John und Cameron mit ihren Getränken zum Pool zurückkehrten bemerkte Cameron die Blicke. „John, wir erregen Aufmerksamkeit", sagte sie leise.

John, der die Blicke längst bemerkt hatte lächelte vor sich hin. „Nicht wir Cam, nur Du", entgegnete er ebenso leise.

„Aber wieso, hier sind doch jede Menge Mädchen", fragte Cameron verwirrt.

John musste leise lachen. „Aber keine davon ist so unglaublich schön wie Du", sagte er und errötete leicht.

Was sie nicht sahen, war ein Mädchen, dass wütend zusah, wie ihr Freund einen langen Hals machte und hinter Cameron herstarrte und sich unbewusst über die Lippen leckte. Schließlich sprang das Mädchen auf, verpasste ihrem Freund eine Ohrfeige und stampfte wütend in Johns und Camerons Richtung. Als sie an Cameron vorbei kam, gab sie ihr einen Heftigen Schubs in Richtung Pool. Cameron völlig unvorbereitet stolperte und fiel kopfüber ins Wasser.

John brauchte eine Sekunde zu realisieren, was gerade geschehen war. „CAMERON!" Rief er dann erschrocken.

**Kapitel 2**

John der wusste, dass Cameron nicht schwimmen konnte und schwerer war als sie aussah sprang sofort hinter ihr her. Als er sie tauchend erreichte, stand sie mit in die Hüften gestemmten Fäusten auf dem Boden des Pools und starrte ihm entgegen. Als er in ihre Reichweite kam ergriff sie ihn und zog ihn heran. Der Kuss der dann kam wäre schöner gewesen, hätte er Luft zum Atmen gehabt, so musste er aber frühzeitig unterbrechen, weil die Luft knapp wurde.

Jenny hatte die Szene unter Wasser beobachtet. Auch der Kuss war ihr nicht entgangen. Was sie aber wirklich wütend machte, war dass was dann kam.

Cameron hatte gemerkt, dass John keine Luft mehr hatte. Statt ihn aber einfach auftauchen zu lassen ergriff sie seine Knöchel und stemmte ihn nach oben und hielt ihn aus dem Wasser.

John war so überrascht, dass er das Lufthohlen fast vergaß.

Cameron ging ihre Last weiterhin aus dem Wasser haltend langsam in Richtung der Treppe an der Seite des Pools. Schließlich als John die Treppe erreichte, setzte sie ihn auf dieser ab. Dann beobachteten alle anwesenden wie sie langsam wie eine Göttin aus dem Pool stieg. Ihre Haut und ihr nasser Bikini schimmerten im Sonnenlicht. Sogleich war sie von einigen Jungen Männern umringt, die auf sie einredeten. Einige der Mädchen redeten jetzt auf Jenny ein. „Warum hast Du Die bloß eingeladen?" Fragte eines der Mädchen. „Die Kuh stiehlt uns allen die Show", sagte eine Zweite. „Bei den Jungs sind wir abgemeldet", führte eine Dritte aus.

„Haltet endlich die Klappe!" Zischte Jenny.

Jenny ging zu John, der immer noch völlig von dem gerade passierten verwirrt war. Nicht nur dass Cameron Fähigkeiten demonstriert hatte, die sie eigentlich nicht haben sollte, nein es hatte auch Niemand wirklich Notiz davon genommen. Außerdem war Cameron momentan von 6 Jungs umringt, die offenbar Alle mit ihr anbandeln wollten. Kurz bevor er seiner steigenden Eifersucht nachgeben und etwas Dummes tun konnte, legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Jenny hatte ihn erreicht und sah von der Seite, einen nervösen ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. „Sie ist sehr beeindruckend", bemerkte sie mit dem Blick auf Cameron.

„Ja, das ist sie", sagte John leise ohne seinen Blick von Cameron zu nehmen.

„Ich habe denn Kuss gesehen", führte Jenny weiter aus.

John atmete tief durch, sagte aber nichts, sondern senkte nur den Kopf.

„Du liebst sie?" Die Frage war rethorischer Natur aber John drehte wider besseren Wissens den Kopf, sah Jenny in die Augen und nickte.

Jenny nickte ebenfalls. „Schade", sagte sie betrübt. „Würde es Dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ihr jetzt gehen würdet?" Fragte Jenny defensiv. „Die anderen Mädchen sind schon sauer."

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte John betrübt. „Wir wollten keine Probleme verursachen."

„Das habt ihr nicht, ich hätte das kommen sehen müssten. Bye", sagte Jenny und schob John in Richtung der Menschentraube am Beckenrand, in deren Mitte sichtlich verwirrt Cameron stand.

John schob sich durch die Jungs durch, was ihm einige Rippenstöße einbrachte. „Cam, wir müssen jetzt gehen", sagte er zu Cameron als er sie erreichte und ergriff ihre Hand, um sie hinter sich her zu ziehen.

Cameron schenkte den Jungs noch ein entschuldigendes Lächeln und folgte John dann willig. „John, warum müssen wir schon gehen?" Fragte sie neugierig.

„Weil wir für einen Tag zuviel Aufmerksamkeit erregt haben und weil wir Jenny nicht die Party verderben wollen", sagte er resignierend.

„Warum sollten wir die Party verderben?"

„Weil sich die Jungs nur auf Dich konzentriert haben und nicht auf die anderen Mädchen.

Cameron legte den Kopf schief. „Oh, danke für die Erklärung."

Sie gingen ins Haus und diesmal nacheinander ins Bad, um sich umzuziehen. Ganz Cavalier lies John Cameron den Vortritt. Als sich John umzog beobachtete Cameron das Treiben hinter dem Haus. Erst jetzt fielen ihr die Bodyguards auf, die unauffällig im Hintergrund umher wanderten. Einer der Bodyguards schien sie genauso intensiv zu mustern wie sie ihn. Als John das Bad verlies ergriff Cameron ihn am Arm und zog ihn zu sich heran.

„Uhm, Cameron?" Sagte John verwirrt während seine Augen ihr Gesicht absuchten.

„John."

„Ja Cam?"

„Wir müssen gehen", sagte sie und zog John bereits hinter sich her der Haustüre entgegen. Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter zeigte ihr, dass der Bodygard Außen herum in Richtung Vorderseite des Hauses ging.

„Cam, was ist denn los?" Fragte John, dessen Handgelenk ob Camerons hartem Griff bereits schmerzte.

„Tripple Eight", sagte Cameron nur und Johns Augen weiteten sich im Schock.

**Kapitel 3**

Sie waren gerade zur Tür hinaus, als der T888 um die Hausecke bog. Cameron beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, die Maschine, die allerdings keine Absicht zeigte sie anzugreifen. Sie gingen zum Wagen und stiegen ein, während der T888 zu einem anderen Fahrzeug ging. Als sie losfuhren folgte ihnen der andere Wagen.

„Was nun, abhängen oder angreifen?" Fragte John, während er den T888 im Außenspiegel beobachtete.

„Angreifen ist zu gefährlich für Dich", bemerkte Cameron.

John verdrehte die Augen. „Ja ne, is klar."

„Du könntest Catherine anrufen. Bis sie eintrifft fahren wir ein Wenig in der Gegend herum.

„OK", sagte er resignierend. Er wählte Catherines Nummer.

„_Ja?" _Hörte er am anderen Ende.

„John", sagte er und tippte seinen aktuellen Identifikationscode ein.

Er beobachtete sein Display und sah gleich darauf Catherines Zahlen auftauchen. „Wir haben einen Triple Eight auf den Fersen. Er greift nicht an, folgt uns aber."

„_In 30 Minuten am Hollywood Schriftzug. Seid vorsichtig."_ Dann war die Leitung tot.

John sah zu Cameron. „Hollywood Schriftzug in 30 Minuten."

Cameron nickte nur. „John, was wollten die Jungs eben von mir?"

John musste lachen. „Die wollten Dich Anbaggern."

„Anbaggern?" Fragte Cameron mit Unverständnis.

„Anbaggern, Aufreißen, Anmachen, Klarmachen", entgegnete John.

Cameron runzelte die Stirn. „Du meinst, die hatten ein sexuelles Interesse an mir?"

„Jep, genau das meine ich." sagte John kopfschüttelnd.

Cameron war unzufrieden. „Aber warum?"

„Weil Du etwas getan hast, was die anderen Mädchen nicht können und weil du absolut unglaublich ausgesehen hast", sagte er ehrlich.

Cameron legte für zwei Sekunden den Kopf schief. „Danke", entgegnete sie dann.

„Nur mach das nicht wieder. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum uns der Triple Eight folgt." Schlussfolgerte John.

„Ich habe das im Fernsehen gesehen, ist also nicht ungewöhnlich", entgegnete Cameron

„Das waren dann aber wahrscheinlich auch ausgebildete Akrobaten und der Mann war wahrscheinlich unten." War Johns Entgegnung.

„Das wäre kaum möglich. Ich bin zwar nicht so schwer wie die anderen Modelle aber immer noch zu schwer für Dich."

„Wie schwer bist du eigentlich?" Fragte John neugierig.

„Joooohn", sagte Cameron und dehnte den Namen. „Es ist unhöflich ein Mädchen nach ihrem Gewicht zu fragen."

'Gott, wo hat sie das jetzt wieder her?' Fragte er sich kopfschüttelnd. „Nun komm schon, wenn ich mit Dir zu tun habe, muss ich schon wissen, was ich zu stemmen habe", sagte er grinsend.

Cameron runzelte die Stirn. „Stemmen? Jetzt wirst Du frech. Nun gut, sagen wir mal, ich wiege weniger als 100 Kilogramm."

„Oh gut, dass schaffe ich schon", rutschte ihm heraus, was ihm einen erstaunten Seitenblick von Cameron einbrachte.

_xxxxx_

Exakt 3 Minuten nach der verabredeten Zeit trafen sie am Hollywood-Schriftzug ein.

„Catherine ist noch nicht da", sagte Cameron und sah im Rückspiegel den Wagen des T888 auftauchen. Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. „John, wenn er angreift..."

„Was dann", fragte John und wollte nach der Waffe im Handschuhfach greifen."

Cameron Fasste ihn am Arm. „Dann Renn!" Rief sie und sprang aus dem Wagen.

Der T888 Hatte seinen Wagen verlassen und kam langsam näher. 10 Meter vor Cameron blieb er stehen. „Identifiziert Euch", sagte er monoton.

„Identifizier dich selbst", rief John.

Zum wiederholten mal lies der T888 sowohl Camerons als auch Johns Gesicht durch eine Datenbank laufen, kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis. Selbst ein Vergleich mit den abgespeicherten T-Modellen ergab kein Ergebnis.

„Ich bin einer von Jenny Brewsters Bodyguards", Sagte der T888

„Und warum folgen sie uns?" Fragte Cameron

„Ich halte nach Gefahren für Jenny Brewster Ausschau."

„Wir sind auf Jenny Brewsters Schule", sagte John.

„Im Swimmingpool hast Du ihn hochgestemmt. Das ist nicht normal."

„Das Wasser hatte viel Auftrieb", scherzte John.

Schließlich machte Cameron einen Fehler. Sie machte zwei trat dabei auf einen streifen Erde, auf dem sie einen Fußabdruck hinterlies. Der T888 scannte den Fußabdruck, dann Cameron und verglich die Ergebnisse miteinander.

Weight above 80 Kilogramms

Conclusion: Girl not human

Action: TERMINATE

Der T888 zog augenblicklich seine Waffe und schoss auf Cameron, die die Treffer ungerührt hinnahm, während sie auf den T888 zuging. „JOHN! RENN WEG! Schrie Cameron ohne den T888 aus den Augen zu lassen. Dann verpasste sie ihm einen Tritt, der ihn 5 Meter weit nach hinten trieb. John hingegen hatte starr vor Schreck gesehen, wie seine Freundin von 7 Kugeln getroffen wurde.

Langsam kam Wut in ihm hoch. Während Cameron und der T888 Schlag auf Schlag austauschten, wobei abzusehen war, dass der T888 gewinnen würde, öffnete John den Kofferraum und entnahm eine Pumpgun. Gerade als Der T888 über Cameron stand und auf sie einschlug, eröffnete John das Feuer. Der T888 nahm die ersten Treffer gegen den Körper noch hin und schleuderte Cameron gegen einen Felsen. Als er aber Mit den Teflongeschossen den Kopf traf zeigten sich schnell, dass die Flinte sehr wohl Wirkung zeigte. Der Kopf des T888 bekam mächtige Beulen aber noch stand er auf seinen Füßen. Schließlich hatte er sich verschossen und versuchte nachzuladen, während sich der T888 nä schaffte es nicht mehr rechtzeitig und Cameron war auch noch zu weit weg. „John LAUF!" Schrie sie noch, aber es war zu spät.

Der T888 griff nach seinem Hals und stemmte ihn hoch.

**Kapitel 4**

Genau in dem Moment, als Der T888 zudrücken wollte froren seine Bewegungen ein. Mit dem letzten Rest seines Bewusstseins sah John etwas silbernes quer im Kopf des Terminators stecken, bevor er bewusstlos wurde.

Cameron war herangehastet und löste vorsichtig Johns Hals von der Hand des Terminators. Dann sah sie zu Catherine Weaver, die jetzt ihre Lanze aus dem Kopf des T888 zurückzog. Wie eine Statue stand der T888 da und rührte sich nicht Als John anfing sich in Camerons Arm zu rühren atmete Cameron auf. Ihr Scan hatte ihr schon verraten, dass ihm nichts ernsthaftes fehlte aber das er so schnell wieder zu sich kam beruhigte sie. Schließlich schlug er seine Augen auf, blickte in Camerons Gesicht und lächelte. Dann hustete er.

„Alles OK John?" Fragte Cameron besorgt.

„N-nur ein bisschen rau im Hals", würgte er hervor. „Wenn ich in Deinem Arm aufwachen kann, würde ich sogar schlimmeres in Kauf nehmen", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein und sein Gesicht nahm einen kritischen Ausdruck an. „Was ist mit Dir, bist Du verletzt?"

„Keine strukturellen Schäden, alles Andere wird heilen", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Gut", sagte er beruhigt. Dann sah er zu Catherine Weaver. „Das war höchste Zeit:"

„Tut mir Leid. Wegen eines Unfalls war die Hauptstraße gesperrt. Ich musste mich durch den Verkehr wühlen", sagte Catherine Weaver mit Bedauern in der Stimme.

„Schon gut, was macht unser Freund?" John blickte verwundert auf den immer noch stehenden T888. Dann stand er mit Camerons Hilfe auf und blieb dicht vor dem T888 stehen. Er sah dem größeren Terminator einen Augenblick in die Augen, bevor er das Knie hochriss und es der Maschine zwischen die Beine rammte. Dann sah er befriedigt zu, wie der T888 steif nach Hinten umfiel.

Cameron sah verwundert auf John und dann auf Catherine Weaver. „Männer", sagte Diese und rollte mit den Augen.

xxxxx

Als sie zum Haus zurückkehrten wurden sie bereits von Sarah erwartet. Als sie Johns Hals erblickte stieg Wut in ihr auf. Als sie aber einen kurzen Blick auf Camerons Erscheinung warf, wusste sie, dass sie wiedereinmal falsch gelegen hat.

Im ersten Moment hatte sie Cameron im Verdacht gehabt. 'Wenn das gutgehen soll, muss ich mein Misstrauen überwinden. …...aber sie ist eine Maschine', dachte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. 'Sie scheint ihn wirklich zu lieben aber wie soll ich das glauben.' Sie beobachtete John und Cameron, die sich nun gegenüberstanden und verliebt anblickten. Als sie sah, mit wieviel Bedauern John auf Camerons blutdurchtränktes Top sah, ging Sarah in die Küche und holte einen Verbandskasten. „Geht nach Oben, sagte Sarah als sie John den Kasten in die Hand drückte. Sie griff mit der hand an Johns Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf hin und her, um sich den Hals näher zu betrachten.

„Triple Eight", sagte John nur.

Sarah sah ihm in die Augen. „Darüber reden wir noch." Dann wandte sie sich Cameron zu und tat etwas, was weder Cameron noch John erwartet hätten. Selbst Sarah war über sich selbst erstaunt als sie impulsiv eine Hand an Camerons Wange legte. „Alles klar?" Fragte sie die erstaunte Cameron.

Seid Red Valley war sie nicht mehr so nett zu ihr gewesen. Cameron blickte Sarah erstaunt an. Dann nickte sie „Das heilt wieder. Mein Endoskelett wurde nicht beschädigt."

John nickte seiner Mutter dankbar zu. „Dann gehen wir mal hoch ins Bad", sagte John und ging in Richtung Treppe. „Kommst Du", fragte er Cameron über die Schulter.

Cameron sah von Sarah zu John. „Einen Augenblick noch", sagte sie. John nickte und ging weiter. Cameron wandte sich wieder Sarah zu. „Ich kenne Deine Angst. Eines solltest Du aber wissen: In der Zukunft habe ich John selbst dann nicht getötet, als ich unter Skynets Kontrolle stand. Meine Neugierde...meine Emotionen haben das da schon nicht zugelassen. Jetzt da ich John liebe würde ich ihm nichteinmal mehr schaden, wenn ich den Befehl dazu hätte."

Sarah sah sie kritisch an. „Du hast vielleicht recht. Vielleicht ist es meine Angst, dass Du ihm wehtun könntest. Aber anders als Du glaubst. Mehr noch als die körperlichen Schäden fürchte ich aber die Seelischen Schmerzen die Du ihm bereiten würdest, falls Du doch erkennst dass deine Gefühle nicht echt sind. Woher weißt Du, dass Du wirklich fühlst und deine Gefühle nicht von Deiner Programmierung simuliert werden. Immerhin wurdest Du doch als Infiltrator gebaut."

Cameron sah jetzt zu Boden. „Sarah", sagte sie eindringlich. „Ich darf Dir nicht soviel über die Zukunft erzählen aber ich bin dort Jemandem wie mir begegnet und sie hat seit 20 Jahren Gefühle. Sie hat nicht einmal an ihren Gefühlen gezweifelt und ihr Ehemann ebenfalls nicht."

„Ehemann?" Fragte Sarah erstaunt. „Willst Du mir sagen, dass Ein Mensch und eine Maschine geheiratet haben? Wer? Kenne ich die Personen?"

„Mehr darf ich wirklich nicht sagen", sagte Cameron, ging dann hinter John her und lies eine nachdenkliche Sarah zurück.

**Kapitel 5**

Als Cameron das Bad betrat, wartete John schon mit dem Verbandszeug, dass er auf dem Schminktisch ausgebreitet hatte. Cameron legte ihre Shirt ab, behielt aber den BH an. Dann setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl.

Während John ihr gegenüber Platz nahm sah er die Ganze Zeit auf Camerons Oberkörper. „Cam?"

„Ja John?"

Du wirst ab sofort eine Kevlarweste tragen"

„Das ist nicht logisch. Meine Körperpanzerung ist Widerstandsfähiger als eine Kevlarweste", entgegnete Cameron.

„Das ist nicht der Punkt. Ich möchte einfach nicht ständig Kugeln aus Dir rausholen", sagte er mit Bedauern in der Stimme, während er mit der Zange nacheinander die Geschosse entfernte. Schließlich war die letzte Kugel an der Reihe, die mitten in ihrer linken Brust steckte. „Ich fürchte, dazu musst du doch den BH ablegen" sagte er mit zitternder Stimme.

Cameron nickte nur und legte den BH ab. Als sie wieder in Johns Gesicht sah, sah sie für einen Moment einen entsetzten Ausdruck darin. Augenblicklich umfasste sie Johns Gesicht mit den Händen und zwang ihn ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Du musst das nicht tun, wenn Du nicht willst. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das schlimm für Dich aussehen muss aber es wird genau so spurlos verheilen wie alle anderen Verletzungen."

John nickte ihr zu. „Noch etwas, wofür ich Skynet danken muss."

Cameron legte den Kopf auf die Seite, während sie seine Bemerkung verarbeitete.

John blickte ihr lächelnd in die Augen und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Er drang so vorsichtig wie möglich tief in den Wundkanal ein und tastete vorsichtig nach der Kugel.

Cameron beobachtete jede seiner Regungen genau. „Du brauchst nicht so vorsichtig zu sein. Ich blocke die Schmerzen ab."

John hielt mit aufgerissenen Augen inne. „Du fühlst Schmerzen?"

Cameron lächelte ihn wieder an. „Nur wenn ich es möchte. Ich wäre nicht sehr effektiv, wenn ich im Kampf Schmerzen fühlen würde. Andererseits wäre es nicht so schön, wenn ich Deine Berührungen nicht fühlen könnte. Bis die Wunden verheilt sind, solltest Du also von mir keine Zärtlichkeiten erwarten.

John nickte nur, während er die Verletzungen desinfizierte und verband. „Schläfst Du trotzdem bei mir?" Fragte er leise.

Cameron lächelte ihn an. „Keine Angst, meine Emotionen sind immer noch da."

John Betrachtete noch eine Weile versonnen Camerons Oberkörper, bevor er aufräumte während sich Cameron wieder anzog. John hatte ihr saubere Kleidung zurechtgelegt und mit einem Seitenblick beobachtete er, wie sie sich umzog.

**Kapitel 6**

„Jenny Brewster." War das Einzige, was John sagte.

John, Cameron, Sarah, Derek und Catherine Weaver saßen um den Küchentisch.

„Die Frage ist nun, warum hat das Mädchen einen Triple Eight als Leibwächter?"

„Cameron sagte mir, dass General Brewster, offenbar ihr Onkel, für die Entwicklung von Skynet verantwortlich ist.

Sarah war aufgesprungen. „Wieso erfahren wir das erst jetzt", schnappte sie in Camerons Richtung.

„Mom, komm mal wieder runter. Das Raketenabwehrsystem das da entwickelt wird ist nicht unser Skynet. Erst durch die Intelligenz die Myles Dyson entwickelt hat wird es zum Feind der Menschen. Vorerst ist es nur ein einfaches Raketenabwehrsystem" verteidigte John Cameron.

„Aber es wird Skynet werden?" Entgegnete Sarah.

„So wie es jeder andere Großrechner werden könnte", hakte Catherine Weaver ein. „Nicht zuletzt deshalb müssen wir eine KI entwickeln, die Skynet entgegentreten kann.

Sarah blickte finster drein. „Was also sollen wir tun?"

Cameron nickte Catherine Weaver zu. „Wir müssen mit einem Mann namens Andy Goode Kontakt aufnehmen.

„Und wer ist dieser Andy Goode?" Fragte wiederum Sarah

„Andy Goode entwickelt einen Schachcomputer genannt der Türke. Ihn müssen wir zerstören, damit es Andy Goode gelingt einen noch besseren zu entwickeln", führte Catherine Weaver weiter aus.

„Das klingt immer so, als wüsstet ihr im Voraus, was passieren wird", sagte John nachdenklich.

Cameron und Catherine Weaver lachten leise. „John", sagte Cameron und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Vergiss bitte nicht woher wir kommen."

„Langsam stinken mir diese Zeitreisen. Wenn ihr Alles im voraus w..."

„John Connor", sagte Catherine dazwischen. „Die Zukunft steht nicht fest. In dem Moment, in dem Einer von uns in die Vergangenheit reist, ändert sich die Zukunft. Je nach Einfluss der Person auf die Geschichte mehr oder weniger signifikant.

John und Sarah sahen sich an und nickten. „Was also sollen wir tun?" Fragte Sarah

Jetzt lächelte Catherine Weaver. Ein Date mit Dir und Andy Goode wäre nicht schlecht."

Sarah sah Catherine Weaver an, als hätte diese nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Dann sah sie fragend auf Cameron, die ihr aber nur bestätigend zunickte.

„Jesus!" Rief Sarah und raufte sich die Haare. Ich soll ein Date mit einem Mann haben, den ich nicht kenne? Wie soll ich ihn überhaupt kennenlernen?"

„Das ist einfach... Er arbeitet in einem Handyladen in der Stadt", sagte Cameron.

**Kapitel 7**

John und Cameron Stolperten diesmal fast über Jenny, die hastig um eine Ecke kam, als die Beiden gerade in den Schulflur zu ihrem Klassenraum einbiegen wollten. Jenny machte einen aufgelösten Eindruck.

John sah sofort, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. „Was ist los Jenny?" Fragte er.

Jenny sah erst jetzt zu ihm auf. „Ach John, einer meiner Leibwächter ist verschwunden, jetzt befürchtet man, dass ich entführt werden soll. Ich werde gleich Von einigen Soldaten abgeholt, die mein Onkel schickt.

John sah Cameron bedeutungsvoll an. „Tut mir leid Jenny. Bei der Gelegenheit... Warum hast Du eigentlich Leibwächter?"

Jenny sah zur Treppe. „Mein Onkel ist bei der Army und arbeitet an Geheimprojekten", sagte Jenny und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Schließlich kam ein uniformierter Offizier die Treppe herauf. Er näherte sich den Dreien. „Miss Brewster?"

„Ja?" Fragte Jenny

„Lieutenant Perkins, Miss Brewster. Ihr Onkel schickt mich." Sagte der Soldat steif.

„Gut Lieutenant", Jenny wandte sich wieder an John."Ich muss jetzt gehen".

John nickte ihr zu. Jenny nickte auch Cameron kurz zu. Und drehte sich dann um und begleitete den Soldaten.

John blickte ihr nach und dann auf Cameron, die dem Soldaten kritisch nachstarrte. „Was ist?"

„Der Mann war nicht vorschriftsmäßig gekleidet." entgegnete Cameron und blickte John an.

John hob die Augenbrauen. „Sicher? Mir ist nichts aufgefallen."

„Er trug nicht die vorschriftsmäßigen Schnürschuhe zum Ausgehanzug sondern Kampfstiefel und es fehlte das Namensschild", sagte Cameron.

John überlegte einen Augenblick. „Komm, wir folgen ihr", sagte er dann und ging schnell zur Treppe gefolgt von Cameron. „Tripple Eight?", fragte John im Gehen.

„Unwahrscheinlich. Einem Triple Eight wären diese Fehler nicht unterlaufen." erwiderte Cameron und John verdrehte die Augen.

Als sie das Schulgebäude verließen sahen sie, wie Jenny die letzten paar Meter zu einem Militärvan gezogen wurde, dessen Seitentür sich öffnete und Hände daraus hervorschossen und das verängstigte Mädchen ins Innere zogen.

xxxxx

Sarah trieb sich nun schon mehr als 10 Minuten in dem Laden herum. Andy Goode hatte die ganze zeit eine Kundin. Die ältere Dame kam mit ihrem I-Phone nicht zurecht.

„Meine Enkelin hat mir dieses Ding geschenkt aber ich komme einfach nicht damit klar", sagte die alte Dame nun zum 15. Mal.

Andy Goode Versuchte nun schon zum 15. Mal der Dame zu erklären, warum an dem Telefon keine Wahlscheibe war. Außerdem sagte die Dame ständig dass das Ding nicht funktionierte weil kein Kabel dran ist.

Zwischendurch blickte Andy Goode immer wieder herüber zu Sarah, die ihm auch verstohlene Blicke zuwarf.

Schließlich hatte Andy Goode eine Idee. Er ging nach hinten und holte ein altes Handy aus dem Lager, sogar noch original verpackt. Es gelang ihm innerhalb von weiteren 5 Minuten der alten Dame zu erklären, wie sie ein Gespräch führen konnte und wie sie ein Gespräch annehmen musste. Offenbar um sie loszuwerden schenkte er ihr sogar das Handy.

„Aber was mach ich denn mit dem kaputten?" Fragte die alte Dame als er sie zur Tür brachte.

Er lächelte sie an. „Sagen sie ihrer Enkelin doch einfach ich hätte ihnen ein besseres gegeben und sie solle das neue doch selbst benutzen."

Als sich die Tür hinter der alten Dame geschlossen hatte drehte er sich zu Sarah um, die ihn kurz anlächelte, bevor sie sich wieder mit einem ebensolchen I-Phone beschäftigte.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen" Fragte er mit einem Charmanten Lächeln.

„Nein", sagte Sarah schnell. Dann blickte sie auf sein Namensschild. „Andy", fügte sie dann mit einem leichten Lächeln hinzu. „Ich seh mich nur um."

Andy Goode nickte ein wenig verwirrt. „Sie haben nur rübergesehen, als ich die alte Dame bedient habe, so als würden sie etwas brauchen.

„Na ja..., ich habe bereits ein solches Handy, komme aber ebenfalls nicht damit zu Recht." Sagte Sarah. „Geben sie auch Kurse?"

„Kurse?" Fragte Andy Goode erstaunt.

„Ja, Abendkurse?" Fragte Sarah ganz unschuldig.

„Äh, eigentlich..." Andy blickte etwas nachdenklich. „Wie wäre es beim Abendessen?"

„Nein", antwortete Sarah schnell.

„Wow, dass war jetzt schnell geantwortet", Entgegnete Andy Goode verlegen.

„Ja", sagte Sarah nach einer Weile lächelnd.

„Äh, wie jetzt?" Fragte Andy verwirrt.

„Nein, wir können nicht beim Abendessen über Handys reden." Sagte Sarah eindringlich.

„Oh...", war alles was Andy enttäuscht hervorbrachte.

„Und Ja, ich esse mit Ihnen zu Abend", fügte Sarah hinzu.

Andys Blick wechselte innerhalb eines Herzschlages von traurig zu hocherfreut.


	5. Episode 5

**Terminator: S.C.C.**

**(EFw Teil 5)**

**Kapitel 1**

Sie waren dem Van bis zu einem alten Lagerhaus gefolgt.

„Was nun?" Fragte John, ohne den Eingang aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Wir rufen Derek, der kann mit seinen Leuten dann das Versteck ausheben oder wir verständigen das FBI," schlug Cameron vor.

„Derek würde zu lange brauchen und das FBI möchte ich da lieber raushalten."

„Danke für die Erklärung, was also schlägst Du vor?"

John überlegte einen Augenblick „Wir gehen rein und holen sie raus."

„Negativ. Wir wissen weder, wie gut sie bewaffnet sind, noch ob nicht doch ein Terminator dabei ist. Wir sollten sie vergessen", sagte Cameron Terminator typisch.

„Cam, ich werde nicht zusehen, wie Jemand vor meinen Augen in Gefahr schwebt und einfach nichts tun." sagte John und legte mit einem bittenden Gesichtsausdruck eine Hand an ihre Wange.

Cameron sah ihn eine Weile schweigend an. Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, wie die erste Cameron erzählt hatte, was passiert ist als sie verhindert hat, dass John ein Mädchen rettet. Es war für ihn sehr schwierig gewesen mit dieser Situation fertig zu werden. „Nun gut aber du hälst dich im Hintergrund." Sagte sie bestimmend.

Leise mit gezogenen Waffen schlichen sie in das Lagerhaus. Die Männer waren um einen Tisch versammelt John zählte 5 Personen, alles große Männer, die über eine Zeichnung zu diskutieren schienen. „Wir müssen in den Komplex rein und das C4 da anbringen, wo es den größten Schaden anrichtet. Im Computerraum. General Brewster wird uns helfen da rein zu kommen, immerhin haben wir seine Nichte", sagte einer der Männer.

„Connor sagte, wir sollen ihn unterstützen, nicht aber Skynet selbst in die Luft blasen.

Aus ihrer Deckung heraus hörten John und Cameron jedes Wort. John sah Cameron an. „Widerstandskämpfer?" Fragte er leise.

Cameron versuchte die Personen zu identifizieren, allerdings konnte sie von keinem das Gesicht genau genug scannen. „Kann ich nicht bestätigen. Ich werde mich zeigen und die Personen identifizieren", entgegnete sie ebenso leise.

„Aber sei vorsichtig", sagte John noch bevor Cameron aufstand.

„Tech Com Soldaten. Identifiziert Euch!" Rief Cameron laut, blieb aber soweit in Deckung, dass sie nicht auszumachen war.

Die Männer griffen sofort zu ihren Waffen und gingen in Deckung. „Wer ist da?" Fragte einer der Männer.

Cameron war unschlüssig, was sie sagen sollte. Ihr lagen keinerlei Informationen über weitere 5 Männer vor. Sie mussten also nach ihr durch die Zeit geschickt worden sein. „Cameron Philips!" Entgegnete sie schließlich.

„Private Philips?" Fragte der selbe Mann, offenbar der Anführer.

„Genau die!" Entgegnete Cameron.

„Ist gut Männer, dass ist eine von Uns", sagte der Sprecher wieder und erhob sich.

Auch Cameron verlies nun ihre Deckung obwohl John leise protestierte. Schnell hatte sie den Mann identifiziert. „Sergeant Barnes, Ihre Männer sollen vortreten."

Nun begannen die Männer durcheinander zu reden.

„Das ist doch Connors Frau?"

„Quatsch, das ist diese Allison Young."

„Das ist Private Philips, ich hab die Drei mal zusammen gesehen. Die gleichen sich wie ein Ei dem Anderen."

„Das sollen Maschinen sein", sagte schließlich der letzte der Männer woraufhin alle die Waffen hoben.

„Waffen runter!" Befahl der Anführer. „Vortreten und Schnauze halten!" war sein nächster Befehl.

Die Männer erhoben sich zögerlich und senkten die Waffen. Cameron identifizierte alle bis auf einen, machte sich aber weiter keine Gedanken, da sie nicht alle Leute kannte. „Was ist Ihr Auftrag?" Fragte Cameron den Anführer.

„Das ist klassifiziert. Nur für John Connor, Sergeant Derek Reese oder Major Katie Walsh", entgegnete er.

„Na dann mal raus mit der Sprache!" Rief John und trat aus seiner Deckung.

Die Männer hoben leicht die Waffen, ließen sie aber augenblicklich wieder sinken als sie den jungen John Connor erkannten immerhin hatte man ihnen ein Foto gezeigt. Dieser John Connor hatte zwar längere Haare aber trotzdem erkannten sie ihn.

Auch der Mann, den Cameron nicht identifiziert hatte erkannte John Connor. Er riss die Waffe hoch, und schoss auf John.

**Kapitel 2**

Cameron hatte die Bewegung wahrgenommen und ein schneller Schritt brachte sie zwischen die Waffe und John. Gleichzeitig zog sie ihre Waffe und schoss.

Mit Präzision traf ihre Kugel die Stirn des Mannes aber auch er hatte geschossen und traf ihre Brust.

„Cameron!" Rief John und lief zu ihr, als sie zurücktaumelte aber auf den Beinen blieb.

„Metall!" Schrien Die übrigen drei Männer und hoben erneut ihre Waffen.

John brachte sich schnell zwischen Cameron und die Waffen, was Cameron erstaunt blicken lies. Die Männer indes senkten ihre Waffen wieder und sahen erstaunt auf den jungen John Connor. Man hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie auf alliierte Maschinen treffen würden, nicht aber dass John Connor diese in Schutz nehmen würde.

Um so erstaunter waren sie, als Cameron jetzt eine Hand auf Johns Schulter legt. Was sie aber fast vor Schock erstarren lies war, dass John seine Hand auf Camerons legte.

„Nochmal, was ist Ihr Auftrag", fragte John eindringlicher, als der Anführer der kleinen Gruppe den Toten untersuchte.

Sergeant Barnes drehte den Kopf und sah John an. Blickte auf seine Hand, die noch immer auf Camerons lag und wieder in Johns Gesicht. „Wir sind hier, um John Connor gegen das Metall zu helfen, dabei wanderte sein Blick automatisch zu Cameron, die jetzt neben John stand.

John kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte langsam wütend werdend auf den Mann. „Eines wollen wir hier mal ganz genau klarstellen: Unser Feind ist Skynet, nicht die Maschinen. Wenn sie ein Problem darin sehen, dass Cameron hier direkt nach mir in der Kommandokette steht, sollten sie es jetzt sagen, danach gibt es kein Zurück. Alles was von Cameron kommt, ist als wenn es von mir kommt. Das gilt genauso für die Befehle meiner Mutter, von Derek Reese oder von Major Walsh. Ist das klar?"

Der Sergeant sah jetzt auf John und Cameron, die sich an den Händen hielten. Dann sah er in Camerons Gesicht, dass einen absolut menschlichen Ausdruck hatte. Schließlich nickte er langsam. „Verstanden und akzeptiert!"

John sah von Barnes auf die anderen drei Männer, Zwei von ihnen nickten langsam. Der Dritte schien zu zögern. „Nun?" Fragte John.

Der Mann schien sich sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen. „Sir, ich musste mitansehen, wie meine Familie und Freunde von den Maschinen getötet wurden. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich meine Gefühle so leicht überwinden kann. Wenn es nur Endos gewesen wären, wäre es einfach aber es waren Maschinen dabei, die so menschlich ausgesehen haben wie Sie", dabei deutete er mit dem Kopf auf Cameron.

„Es tut mir Leid für ihren Verlust", sagte John. „Was Cameron und die T1001 Serie von anderen Maschinen unterscheidet ist, dass sie fühlen können. Liebe, Hass, Traurigkeit, Eifersuch und auch Angst. Die ganze Palette menschlicher Emotionen."

Die Männer hatten die Augen aufgerissen und starrten Cameron an, die jetzt ihre Hand von Johns löste. Die Beiden nickten sich zu und Cameron ging nun langsam auf den Mann zu, der mit gesenktem Kopf da stand und jetzt bei ihrer Annäherung aufblickte. Unbehaglich zog er den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, als Cameron einen Meter von ihm entfernt stehenblieb. „Es tut mir leid für Deinen Verlust", sagte sie zu dem Mann, der wie sie wusste nur wenig älter als John war. Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, die Dieser nur zögerlich nahm und schüttelte.

Schließlich blickte er auf. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen. Als die erste Träne seine Wange hinunter lief senkte er erneut den Kopf. Cameron trat einen Schritt näher und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Als er nun wirklich in Tränen ausbrach schloss Cameron die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen und legte tröstend die Arme um ihn. Er barg sein Gesicht an Camerons Schulter während seine Schultern zuckten.

John musste selbst ersteinmal tief durchatmen, bevor er zu den anderen Männern ging und ihnen die Hand schüttelte.

xxxxx

Minuten später standen Alle um den Tisch herum, auf denen die Pläne der Basis von General Brewster ausgebreitet waren.

„Kommt nicht in Frage", sagte John. „Wozu soll das überhaupt gut sein?"

„Aber dort wird Skynet entwickelt", widersprach einer der Männer.

„Dieses Skynet ist nicht mit dem Skynet gleichzusetzen, dass den Krieg auslöst. Wenn man diesen Großrechner zerstört, wird ein Anderer zu Skynet", warf Cameron ein.

„Aber die T1 und die H/K Drohnen werden dort entwickelt", warf Sergeant Barnes ein.

„Und sind wahrscheinlich schon auf andere Stützpunkte verteilt worden", entgegnete John. „Nein, ein unschuldiges Mädchen zu entführen, um einen zweifelhaften Plan durchzuführen, für den man eine ganze Armee da rein bringen müsste..." John schüttelte den Kopf. „Wo ist Jenny überhaupt?" Fragte er nun.

Sie liegt betäubt oben in dem kleinen Büro", sagte er und wies zu der Metalltreppe im Hintergrund.

„Sie wird sofort freigelassen", sagte John.

„Aber...", wollte Barnes entgegnen.

„Kein Aber, das ist keine Bitte, falls sie das glauben sollten Sergeant", sagte John.

Unter dem Blick des 15 Jährigen schrumpfte Barnes ein wenig zusammen. „Jawohl Sir", entgegnete er. „Sobald sie aufwacht, werden wir sie in der Stadt irgendwo absetzen.

„Sehr gut. Nun zu unserem Freund hier", sagte John und wies auf den Toten, der noch immer an der gleichen Stelle lag.

„Na ja, er ist in letzter Minute zu uns gestoßen, nachdem einer meiner Leute überraschend...krank geworden ist", sagte er zögerlich. Dann schlug er sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Er muss ein Grey sein, ganz klar."

John sah Cameron an und diese nickte. „Ja John, das ist sehr wahrscheinlich", fügte sie hinzu.

„Gut, sie geben Cameron noch ihre Handynummern, danach verhalten sie sich still, bis wir sie anrufen", sagte John und wandte sich langsam zum Gehen.

„Jawohl Sir", sagte Barnes.

Dann gaben alle Cameron ihre Handynummern. Schließlich folgte Cameron dem nachdenklich weggehenden John. An der Tür drehte sich John nocheinmal herum. „Ach Sergeant?" Als dieser zu ihm herübersah fuhr er fort. „Was ist aus Jennys Leibwache geworden?"

Jetzt grinste der Sergeant. „Die waren außerhalb der Schule postiert, die haben wir Alle schlafengelegt."

„Dann war es ja gut, dass wir uns gestern um den Triple Eight gekümmert haben, der als Ihre Leibwache getarnt war", Sagte John und grinste die schockiert dreinblickenden Soldaten an.

**Kapitel 3**

Sarah hatte sich fein gemacht. Na ja, Das Kleid stand ihr nicht besonders aber was solls. Die Hausmütterchen Rolle war nie ihr Ding und sie trug lieber Hosen als Röcke aber für diesen Abend versuchte sie schick auszusehen. 'Vielleicht sollte ich mir bei Cameron Tipps für Klamotten holen', dachte sie und verdrehte die Augen. Sie bog in die Straße ein, in der Andy Goodes Haus stand.

Er begrüßte sie herzlich und sie musste zugeben, dass sie ihn mochte. Er war zuvorkommend und charmant. Schließlich zeigte er ihr den Türken. Sarah war darauf vorbereitet, diese technische Monstrosität zu sehen aber war doch erschrocken, mit wie viel Leidenschaft er von einer Technik sprach, die die Welt vernichten konnte. Schließlich wollten sie noch einen Spaziergang machen. Sarah gab vor auf die Toilette zu müssen und versteckte dort den kleinen aber effektiven Brandsatz, der den Türken vernichten sollte, damit dieser brilliante Mann einen besseren bauen konnte.

„Warum bist Du meiner Einladung gefolgt?" Fragte er sie ein paar Straßen weiter.

Sarah dachte nach. „Vielleicht, weil Du so charmant bist", entgegnete sie mit einem Lächeln.

Ein Feuerwehrauto fuhr mit Sirenengeheul an ihnen vorbei.

„Was da wohl wieder los ist?" Fragte er sich selbst.

„Vielleicht eine Katze irgendwo auf einem Baum?" entgegnete sie.

„Ja vielleicht", erwiderte er nachdenklich.

Als zwei weitere Feuerwehrautos an ihnen vorbeifuhren beschleunigten sie unwillkührlich ihre Schritte.

Als sie in Andys Straße einbogen sahen sie sofort dass Andys Haus lichterloh in Flammen stand. Andy schrie tobte, weinte und brach schließlich in die Knie. Sarah konnte nichts weiter machen, als zu versuchen ihn zu trösten. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Verräter aber dies war ein Schritt, der getan werden musste. Ein Feuerwehrmann wurde schließlich auf Andy aufmerksam gemacht und bevor Andy mit diesem ging, um seine Aussage zu machen verabschiedete er sich von Sarah.

Auf dem Rückweg nach Hause weinte Sarah und sie hoffte, dass sie das Leben dieses netten, sensiblen Mannes nicht zerstört hatte.

**Kapitel 4**

Als Sarah nach Hause kam stieß John einen lauten Pfiff aus. „Hey Mom?"

„Ja John?" Fragte Sarah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Sie betrachtete eingehend ihren Sohn und Cameron, die im selben Sessel saßen. Er auf Camerons Schoß.

„Du solltest mal mit Cam Klamotten kaufen gehen. Sie kann Dir da sicherlich den Einen oder Anderen Tipp geben.", sagte John und grinste.

„Und das von einem Jungen, der auf dem Schoß seiner Freundin sitzt", sagte Sarah und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann ging sie in Richtung Treppe.

John sah mit rotem Kopf und aufgerissenen Augen seiner Mutter hinterher, dann hinunter auf Cameron. Unter dem Gelächter von Derek und Riley sprang er auf. „Steh auf", sagte er gebieterisch zu Cameron.

Cameron hatte einen erstaunten Ausdruck im Gesicht, gehorchte aber.

Als Cameron stand, Setzte sich John und griff nach Camerons Hand. Dann klappste er auf seine Schenkel.

Cameron sträubte sich. „John nein, ich werde Dir wehtun", sagte sie zweifelnd.

„So schwer bist du nicht. Außerdem bist Du an der Richtigen Stelle gepolstert also zur Hölle nochmal setz Dich. Mein Selbstbewusstsein hat ohnehin einen Knacks bekommen. Wahrscheinlich liegt meine Mom auf ihrem Bett und lacht über mich in ihr Kopfkissen".

Cameron zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor sie sich vorsichtig auf seine Schenkel niederlies. John grunzte nur. Aber als Cameron ihr volles Gewicht von rund 90 Kilogramm komplett auf seine Schenkel verlagerte, traten seine Augen aus den Höhlen.

Riley und Derek, die das Schauspiel mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtet hatten brachen prustend in Gelächter aus.

Cameron hatte Johns Gesicht im Auge behalten. Als dieser nun gequält dreinschaute verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht so, dass es ihm weniger Probleme bereitete. „Tut mir leid John, vielleicht bin ich doch nicht..."

John hatte Cameron unterbrochen indem er ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen legte. „Es geht schon, werde mich daran gewöhnen", brachte er gepresst hervor. Dann zog er Camerons Oberkörper zu sich heran. Mit Camerons Hilfe gelang es ihm einen Teil ihres Gewichtes auf seinen Oberkörper zu verlagern, so dass es erträglicher war. „Also im Liegen merkt man das nicht so", bemerkte John.

„Das liegt an der Verteilung des Gewichtes. Durch unsere Aufrechte Position ist mein Gewicht zum Einen Fast vollständig auf deine Schenkel verlagert und zum Zweit..."

John hatte Cameron erneut unterbrochen, dieses Mal mit einem Kuss. „Halt die Klappe", sagte er in der Pause zwischen zwei Küssen, als sie weitersprechen wollte.

xxxxx

Sarah war nicht sofort zur Treppe gegangen sondern war außer Sicht stehen geblieben und lauschte. Sie hatte die komplette Konversation mitbekommen und lachte nun lautlos vor sich hin.

**Kapitel 5**

„Morgen Mom", sagte John als er die Küche zum Frühstück betrat.

„Na John Connor, Retter der Menschheit, der nicht mal mit dem Gewicht eines Mädchens klarkommt", sagte Sarah und lachte leise.

„MOM! Lauschen ist unfein", sagte John und wurde rot.

„Wo ist das schwere Mädchen?" Fragte Sarah

John legte eine Hand über die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mom bitte, das ist so schon schwierig genug. Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. „Aber im Liegen bemerkt man das gar N..."

„John!" Unterbrach Sarah ihn „Kein Wort mehr, das will ich gar nicht wissen".

Jetzt lächelte John. 'Auge um Auge', dachte er nur.

Dann hörten Beide draußen ein lautes Platschen. Als sie herauskamen sahen sie, dass der Pool aufgewühlt war aber Niemand war zu sehen. Als sie näher gingen, sahen sie einen Schatten tief im Wasser, der gerade die Leiter an der Seite des Pools ansteuerte.

Als Cameron ins Wasser sprang versuchte sie wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen aber scheiterte kläglich. Langsam sank sie zum Grund des Pools, wo sie einen Augenblick liegen blieb, bevor sie sich erhob und zur Seite des Pools ging.

Als Cameron in dem weißen Bikini aus dem Pool stieg. Musste John schlucken. Sofort geriet sein Blut in Wallung.

Sarah sah auf die Wassergöttin, die da aus dem Pool stieg, dann seitlich auf das Gesicht ihres Sohnes, das voller Bewunderung und Liebe war und schließlich wieder auf Cameron, die gerade das Wasser aus ihren Haaren strich und John dabei liebevoll ansah. 'Wehe dem, der versucht sich zwischen die Beiden zu drängen. Jeder von Beiden würde den Anderen mit seinem Leben verteidigen', dachte Sarah. Sie betrachtete Cameron von Oben bis Unten und schüttelte dann den Kopf. 'Wie kann etwas so schönes so tödlich sein?' Dann drehte sie sich herum und ging zum Eingang. „Denkt daran, dass ihr gleich zur Schule müsst!" Rief sie im Weggehen.

John sah bewundernd auf Camerons Körper. „Was hast Du im Pool gemacht?" Fragte er neugierig.

Cameron kam auf ihn zu und blieb einen Meter vor ihm stehen. „Ich wollte für Dich schwimmen", sagte sie mit traurigem Ausdruck. „Es ist mir nicht gelungen. Ich habe keine Ahnung davon, wie man schwimmt".

„Cam, selbst Menschen müssen erst Schwimmen lernen, das geht nicht so einfach. Ein Mensch besitzt genügend Auftrieb, um an der Wasseroberfläche zu treiben. Bedingt durch dein höheres Gewicht musst Du schon die richtigen Bewegungen machen, damit Du nicht untergehst.

„Kannst Du es mir beibringen?" Fragte Cameron bittend.

John sah sie einen Augenblick an. „Warum, Du bist was Du bist. Du bist Perfekt, nicht Mehr und nicht Weniger", sagte er mit aller Überzeugungskraft, die er aufbringen konnte.

Cameron sah ihn an, Tränen wallten in ihren Augen. „Ich möchte aber mehr sein. Ich kann an meinem Gewicht nichts ändern aber ich möchte so menschlich sein wie möglich", sagte sie traurig. „Für Dich", fügte sie hinzu.

„Cam ich..." unterbrach er sich. Dann sah er auf Camerons Füße. Er liebte diese Füße. Sie sahen so süß aus. Ihre Zehen waren lang und schlank. Er fühlte den Impuls sich einen Fuß zu schnappen und sie in den großen Zeh zu beißen. Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte er über das Metall nach, dass sich unter diesem weichen Zeh befand. „Alles was Du willst", sagte er dann.

Cameron strahlte vor Glück. Es war noch kein halbes Jahr her, da hatte sie eine andere Cameron und einen anderen John Connor zusammen gesehen. Sie hätte nie zu hoffen gewagt, in so kurzer Zeit so weit zu kommen. Sie wusste aus den Erzählungen der anderen Cameron, wie schwierig und langwierig es für sie gewesen war zu ihrem John vorzudringen. Sie musste erst so gut wie zerstört werden, bevor er erkannte, wie sehr er sie liebte.

Dieses Mal war es glücklicherweise so, dass Cromartie später gekommen war und sie somit Zeit hatte, John näher zu kommen, bevor sie ihm ihre Natur enthüllen musste.

Cameron machte zwei schnelle Schritte und schlang die Arme um John. „Danke", hauchte sie und presste ihr Gesicht an seinen Hals.

John war es Egal, dass der Körper des Mädchens Tropfnass war. Er hätte sie auch umarmt, wenn sie voller Schlamm gewesen wäre. Nur all zu sehr war er sich des warmen und weichen Körpers bewusst, der sich an ihn presste. Eigentlich viel zu sehr. Camerons Nähe trieb seinen Hormonspiegel derart in die Höhe, dass selbst Cameron die Körperlichen Auswirkungen bemerkte und den Kopf hob, um ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue anzusehen. Da sie dabei aber den Körperkontakt an einer bestimmten Stelle nicht unterbrach, half ihm seine Verlegenheit auch nicht weiter.

Cameron hatte deutlich gespürt, was sie in John auslöste. Sie hob den Kopf. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, nur um gleich danach in ein liebevolles Lächeln auszubrechen. Sie legte eine Hand an seine Wange. „Kein Grund verlegen zu sein. Es ist schön, dass dein Körper so toll auf mich reagiert und irgendwann...", sie unterbrach sich und küsste ihn zärtlich. „...irgendwann werden wir das ausnutzen"

**Kapitel 6**

„Kinder, beeilt Euch!" Rief Sarah.

John und Cameron lösten sich voneinander und liefen schnell ins Haus. Während Cameron duschte, zog John sich an. Cameron hatte lediglich das Poolwasser abgespült und war deshalb genau so schnell fertig wie John.

Sarah lächelte, als Cameron und John wie ein Team Schulter an Schulter die Treppe herunterkamen.

xxxxx

Als sie die Schule betreten wollten bemerkten sie ein Graffiti an der Wand, das unter den Mitschülern viel Beachtung fand.

John starrte stirnrunzelnd darauf. „Was hat das wohl wieder zu bedeuten."

Cameron verschwieg John wohlweislich ihre Vermutungen. Sie wusste aus Erzählungen von Cameron 1, dass an diesem Tag eine Schülerin zu Tode kommen würde.

Cameron legte ein gefälschtes Attest vor, das es ihr ermöglichte, den Metalldetektor zu umgehen. Gemeinsam mit John ging sie in Richtung der Klassenräume, als ihnen Katherine Brewster entgegentrat. „Hallo John Baum", sagte sie.

John war überrascht Kate Brewster so schnell wieder zu sehen, lies sich aber nichts anmerken. „Hallo Miss Brewster", sagte er stattdessen. „Wie geht es Jenny?" Fragte er.

Katherine machte kurz ein ernstes Gesicht. „Sie wurde entführt aber ein paar Stunden später wieder freigelassen. Sehr misteriös die ganze Sache", sagte sie.

„Entführt?" Fragte John und er und Cameron versuchten erschrocken aus zu sehen. „Ihr ist doch nichts passiert?" Fragte John betroffen.

„Nein nein, alles gut gegangen. Jenny wird in nächster Zeit allerdings erstmal nicht zum Unterricht kommen, deshalb habe ich den Lehrplan und ihre Bücher abgeholt", erklärte Kate.

„Das ist schade, sie ist sehr nett. Bestellen sie doch bitte herzliche Grüße von John und Cameron", sagte er und Cameron nickte ernst.

„Das mach ich, vielen dank. Jetzt muss ich aber", sagte sie, nickte noch einmal kurz und ging dann in Richtung Ausgang, auffällig unauffällig begleitet von zwei -Kleiderschränken- in billigen Anzügen.

Von John und Cameron unbemerkt drehte sich Kate Brewster nach ein paar Metern noch einmal um und sah John sinnierend hinterher. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf und setzte ihren Weg fort.

xxxxx

In der Pause Wurde ein weiteres Graffiti entdeckt. Schließlich suchte Cameron die Mädchentoilette auf. Auch wenn sie diese nicht benutzen wollte, musste sie das doch tun, um den Schein zu wahren.

Etliche Mädchen standen vor den Spiegeln, um ihr Make-Up zu richten aber kaum eine benutzte die Toilette.

Cameron betrat den fast überfüllten Raum und wurde sogleich von zwei Mädchen in ihren Bann gezogen, die sich unterhielten. „Ich bin Fett wie ein Schwein", sagte die Kleinere. „Ich seh schwanger aus." Sie drehte sich herum und sah Cameron kurz an. „Seh´ ich irgendwie Fett aus", fragte sie.

Cameron musterte sie einmal von Oben bis Unten. „Ja", sagte sie ernsthaft.

„Was soll´n das", fragte daraufhin das Mädchen. „Was hast du´n fürn Problem"fügte sie deutlich aggressiver hinzu.

„Du hast gefragt, ergänzte Cameron.

Das Mädchen sah kurz ihre Freundin an. „Drecksschlampe oder was?" Fragte diese Cameron darauf aggressiv.

„Ich verstehe Dich nicht", sagte Cameron daraufhin.

„Ich sagte: Bist Du ne Drecksschlampe?" Fragte Das Mädchen, jedes einzelne Wort betonend. „Was glotzt Du denn so?" Fragte sie schließlich als Cameron nicht antwortete.

„Im Moment sehe ich Dich an", sagte Cameron mit weiterhin unbewegtem Gesicht.

Daraufhin zuckt es kurz im Gesicht des Mädchens und sie greift zum Arm ihrer Freundin und schiebt diese Quasi aus dem Raum als es zum Unterricht klingelt. Ein etwas Verwirrt-ängstlicher Ausdruck ist im Gesicht des Mädchens zu erkennen.

Als die Mädchen den Raum verlassen hatten fand Cameron ein Döschen mit Lidschatten, dass sie an sich nahm. Im selben Moment hörte sie in einer der Toilettenboxen ein Mädchen weinen. Als sie die Tür öffnet kommt ihr ein langhaariges, blondes Mädchen entgegen.

„Du hast es gesehen oder?" Fragte das Mädchen Cameron, nachdem sie sich umgesehen hatte.

Cameron sah sich im Raum um.

„Oder, Du hast es doch gesehen?" Setzte das Mädchen nach. Es ist so...verdammt groß und gleich da Draußen", sagte sie mit weinerlicher Stimme und ging zu den Waschbecken, um sich daran abzustützen.

Cameron drehte sich herum und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Mädchens. „Du bist aufgewühlt", sagte sie dann.

Das Mädchen weinte über dem Waschbecken und drehte sich um. „Natürlich bin ich aufgewühlt", sagte sie verzweifelt. „Mein Leben ist vorbei und verflucht. Meine Eltern werden mich umbringen!" Rief sie wütend. Dann stürmte sie an Cameron vorbei aus dem Raum.

Als John Cameron zwei Stunden später sah lief diese gerade um eine Ecke.

„Da will eine vom Dach springen!" Rief plötzlich Jemand mit einem freudigen Unterton. Sogleich stürmten Alle zum Ausgang.

Als John bei den Anderen vor dem Gebäude ankam, sahen sie ein Blondes Mädchen auf dem Dach stehen.

„Spring! Spring!" rief einer der Jungen.

„Halt die Klappe, das ist nicht lustig", sagte eines der Mädchen.

„Die springt nicht, die will sich nur wichtig machen", entgegnete er. „Spring!" Rief er wieder.

„Hey hör auf", sagte John daraufhin, der das gar nicht witzig fand.

Gerade als John zum Gebäude laufen wollte, lies sich das Mädchen fallen.

(ENDE)


	6. Episode 6

**EFw Teil 6**

**Kapitel 1**

„So, Derek Reese. Wie kommt ein harter Widerstandskämpfer an den Rockzipfel einer Maschine?" Fragte Sarah den ihr im Wohnraum gegenüber sitzenden Derek.

Derek sah in Sarahs Augen. „Wahrscheinlich genau so wie der große ...ähm... kleine John Connor", antwortete Derek und grinste. „Ich kannte Sie, bevor ich wusste, dass sie eine Maschine ist. Ähnlich war das sicherlich bei John und Cameron". Er zögerte kurz und überlegte, was er erzählen durfte.

„Sie war in meiner Einheit und die Hölle von einem Kameraden. Ohne sie hätten die Maschinen mich und die Anderen mehr als ein Mal fertig gemacht.", sagte er. „Was ist mit Kyle passiert?" Fragte er unvermittelt.

Sarah sah ihn an, dann zu Boden. „Kyle Reese hat eine Rohrbombe in das Endoskelett des T800 geschoben, der mich 1984 angegriffen hatte. Er kam nicht mehr schnell genug weg".

Derek musste schlucken. „Typisch Kyle". Derek zögerte. „Ich habe ihn vor einem halben Jahr noch gesehen. Für Dich sind es aber fast 16 Jahre. Zeitreisen sind Scheiße", sagte Derek mit Nachdruck.

Sarah nickte nur, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Was hätte Kyle nur gesagt wenn...", Sarah unterbrach den leisen Satz

Derek lachte leise. „...Wenn er wüsste, dass sein Sohn eine Maschine liebt", beendete Derek Sarahs Satz.

Sarahs Kopf ruckte hoch. „Wie...?" Fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ich habe gesehen wie mein Bruder die ältere Sarah angehimmelt hat und kann mir das bei der jüngeren vorstellen. Außerdem sehe ich ihn jedes mal wenn ich John ansehe", erklärte Derek.

Sarah nickte verstehend und lächelte bei dem Gedanken, dass der junge Kyle die 30 Jahre ältere Sarah anhimmelt.

„Was Cameron betrifft... Wenn ich bedenke, dass die Beiden sich umarmt haben als sie sich das letzte Mal sahen...". Derek sah die erstaunte Sarah lächelnd an.

„Sie kannten sich?" Fragte sie. „Sie mochten sich? Warum hat er dann aber so voller Hass von den Maschinen gesprochen?"

Derek erhob sich und lächelte. „Weil er Cameron nicht als Maschine sah. Für ihn war sie ein Freund", führte er aus, bevor er sich erhob. „Für die Connors gehörte sie zur Familie", fügte er hinzu bevor er Sarah mit ihren Gedanken alleine lies.

xxxxx

-Für ihn war sie ein Freund...Für die Connors gehörte sie zur Familie-.

Es war jetzt fast eine Woche her, dass sie dieses Gespräch mit Derek Reese hatte. Noch immer hatten seine Worte etwas Surreales für Sarah. Viele Jahre lang hatte sie geglaubt, dass Kyle, als er von den Maschinen sprach, ALLE Maschinen gemeint hatte. Nun erfuhr sie, dass er mit einigen sogar befreundet gewesen war. Cameron musste etwas ganz ganz besonderes sein, wenn Kyle sie gemocht hatte.

Jedes mal, wenn Sarah John und Cameron zusammen sah fiel einTeil ihres eigenen Hasses von ihr ab. Mittlerweile dachte sie darüber nach Cameron völlig zu akzeptieren. Einzig ihre Sorge um Johns Wohlergehen hielt sie noch davon ab loszulassen. Immer noch war sie wachsam, achtete auf Jede Berührung zwischen den Beiden. Immer noch erwartete sie voller Sehnsucht seine Rückehr, ohne dass Cameron ihn verletzt hatte.

Als sie Cameron am Morgen hatte aus dem Pool steigen sehen, sah sie auch das Leuchten in Johns Augen. Diesen liebevollen Blick würde sie nie vergessen. Sie wusste, er würde Cameron auch so ansehen, sollte sie einmal eine Waffe auf ihn richten, um ihn zu töten.

Sarah wurde mit aller Deutlichkeit bewusst, dass sie ab Sofort nicht nur ihren Sohn schützen musste, nein auch Cameron musste beschützt werden.

Ab sofort wollte sie versuchen Cameron wie Johns Freundin vielleicht sogar wie ihre Tochter zu behandeln. Dann lächelte Sarah. Vielleicht war Shopping mit Cameron doch keine so schlechte Idee.

-Für ihn war sie ein Freund...Für die Connors gehörte sie zur Familie-.

Erneut kamen ihr diese Worte in den Sinn. Dann traf es sie wie ein Blitzschlag. -DIE Connors-, hatte Derek gesagt. Wen meinte er wohl damit. Nur sie und John oder gab es da noch mehr? Hatte John eine Frau? Wohlmöglich Kinder? Dann kam ihr wieder Cameron in den Sinn. Würde er Cameron...?

Unvermittelt griff sich Sarah an den Kopf. ‚Zeitreisen sind nicht nur Scheiße, sie machen auch Kopfschmerzen', dachte sie schließlich.

**Kapitel 2**

John sah entsetzt, wie das Mädchen stumm mit ausgebreiteten Armen nach vorne kippte.

Was dann passierte konnte hinterher niemand genau erklären. Das blonde Mädchen wurde während des Kippens nach hinten auf das Dach gerissen. Keiner der Anwesenden hatte genau gesehen, was oder wer das Mädchen gerettet hatte. Es war so schnell gegangen, dass Niemand Einzelheiten schildern konnte.

John hingegen wusste genau, wer die Cheerleaderin gerettet hatte. Nur eine Person war dafür stark und schnell genug. Nach einem letzten Blick zum Dach lief er schnell zum Eingang und dann zur Treppe. Im zweiten Stock kam ihm dann Cameron mit dem Mädchen auf dem Arm entgegen. „Was ist mit ihr?" Fragte John

„Bewusstlos", entgegnete Cameron. „Der Schock war wohl zuviel für sie".

„Wer ist sie?" Fragte John, während sie im zweiten Stock in einer Abstellkammer verschwanden.

„Meine neue Freundin", entgegnete Cameron.

John runzelte die Stirn. „Hast Du sie erschreckt, dass sie sich das Leben nehmen wollte?" Kein Vorwurf lag in seiner Stimme.

Cameron verzog das Gesicht. „Natürlich nicht. In der vorletzten Pause habe ich sie Weinend auf der Toilette gefunden. Sie war aufgeregt und erzählte etwas von einem Großen Ding. Meine Kalkulationen ergeben eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür, dass sie dass Graffiti meint. Wenn ich die Bilder in Relation zu ihrer Reaktion setze, scheint es als wäre sie das Mädchen auf dem Bild, dass offenbar gerade einer sexuellen Aktivität nachgeht".

„Wie kommst Du auf -sexuelle Aktivität-?" Fragte John leicht verwirrt.

„Der BH am Türknauf impliziert, dass es sich nicht nur um Küssen handelte", erklärte Cameron.

In diesem Moment begann das Mädchen in Camerons Arm zu erwachen. „Was...?" sagte sie mit der Hand am Kopf und blickte verwirrt um sich. „Warum?" fragte sie aufgeregt und fing an zu zappeln, um sich aus Camerons Griff zu befreien.

„Beruhige Dich", sagte John ruhig. „Wir wollen Dir nichts tun", ergänzte er.

Das Mädchen sah ihn verständnislos an. Dann mischte sich Ärger in ihre Stimme. „Nichts tun?" Rief sie. „Sag mir lieber warum ich nicht tot bin?" Fragte sie weiter. „Meine Eltern werden mich umbringen".

Cameron runzelte die Stirn. „Das Ergebnis wäre das Selbe, warum also bist Du unzufrieden?" Fragte Cameron verwirrt.

Diese Bemerkung brachte das Mädchen so aus dem Konzept, dass sie den zum Sprechen geöffneten Mund schloss, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Als nächstes hörten sie, wie draußen Leute vorbeiliefen.

Cameron sah John an. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Das hängt von …..." Sagte John und lies dem Mädchen Zeit sich vorzustellen.

Sie sah zuerst John, dann Cameron an, dann wieder John. „Jordon", sagte sie und blickte wieder zu Cameron „Jordon Cowan", ergänzte sie.

„Nun Jordon, Jordon Cowan, wie solls jetzt weitergehen? Fragte John.

Wieder sah das Mädchen zwischen John und Cameron hin und her. „Das weiß ich doch nicht", sagte sie verstört.

„Cam, was schlägst Du vor?" Fragte John mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Cameron sah kurz auf Jordon hinunter, dann wieder auf John. „Ich könnte sie wieder aufs Dach bringen und runter schmeißen", deutete Cameron an.

„Na", meinte John. „Zu auffällig".

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir sie fesseln und knebeln und heute Abend kommen wir zurück und foltern sie?" Fragte Cameron mit einem sadistischen Lächeln. „Und dann bring ich sie hoch und schmeiße sie vom Dach", ergänzte Cameron

John schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Welche Art Folter?", Fragte er.

„Bohrmaschine", meinte Cameron.

„Zu laut", entgegnete John

„Säure?" Fragte Cameron weiter.

„ Zu viel Sauerei", meinte John.

„Elektroschocks? Das blutet nicht mal", sagte Cameron.

„Das stinkt zu sehr", meinte daraufhin John, der immer mehr Mühe hatte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich ihr das Genick...", begann Cameron wurde aber von der Blonden unterbrochen.

„Ihr seid komplett irre", sagte Jordon, deren Augen immer größer geworden waren.

„John hob die Brauen" Wer wollte denn hier sterben?" Fragte er neugierig.

„Sterben ja", sagte sie hastig, „Aber schnell und ohne Schmerzen", fügte sie hinzu.

„Wo bleibt da der Spaß?" Fragte John. „Du hättest lediglich alle Deine Mitschüler traumatisiert, ganz zu schweigen von den Menschen, die dich lieben. Und nicht zuletzt Deine Freunde."

Jordon senkte den Kopf. „Wer will den noch mein Freund sein, wenn sie raus finden, was passiert ist?" Fragte sie traurig.

„Wie wäre es mit uns?" Fragte Cameron aufrichtig. „Wir wissen, dass Du offenbar Sex hattest, wir wissen nur noch nicht mit wem. Das ist uns auch egal. Wir wollen in jedem Fall Deine Freunde sein." Sagte Cameron mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Wirklich? Egal wer es ist?" Fragte Jordon.

„Völlig egal. Über eines kannst Du dir sicher sein", sagte John mit all seiner Überzeugungskraft. „Weder Cameron noch ich verurteilen irgend Jemanden dafür, wen er mag."

Jordon zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern „Es ist der Vertrauenslehrer", sagte sie leise.

**Kapitel 3**

…... „Es ist der Vertrauenslehrer".

John und Cameron sahen sich verwundert an. Mit dem Vertrauenslehrer hatten sie noch nichts zu tun gehabt. Allerdings würde den Mann eine empfindliche Strafe erwarten.

xxxxx

Plötzlich blickte Cameron auf. „Der Flur ist jetzt leer, wir sollten rausgehen, bevor wieder Jemand kommt", sagte sie schnell.

John nickte, drehte sich herum und öffnete die Tür.

Cameron verlies die Abstellkammer und ging schnell in Richtung Treppe.

John schloss hinter ihr die Tür. Er wollte ihr hinterher, als er abrupt stehen blieb. „Äh Cam?"

Cameron blieb stehen und drehte sich herum. „Ja John?"

John verschränkte die Arme. „Willst Du sie den ganzen Tag durch die Gegend tragen?" Fragte er.

Cameron blickte auf Jordon, die sie noch immer auf den Armen hatte.

Jordon sah Cameron in die Augen. „Wie machst Du das blos? Du trägst mich herum, als würde ich Nichts wiegen. Du..., du kannst nicht viel mehr wiegen als ich, wie kannst Du mich nur die ganze Zeit tragen?" Fragte sie verwirrt.

„Sie ist ziemlich kräftig", sagte John mit einem Lächeln.

Cameron setzte Jordon ab und legte eine Hand auf Johns Arm. „Wir sollten nach Unten gehen. Dann mischen wir uns unter die Anderen und gehen irgendwo Anders hin", sie wandte sich an Jordon. „Versprichst Du uns keinen Unsinn zu machen?" Fragte sie die Cheerleaderin.

Jordon sah von Cameron zu John und wieder zu Cameron. Dann nickte sie. „Okay, ich mache keinen Unsinn aber lasst uns woanders hingehen, ich will hier weg", sagte sie.

Cameron, deren Hand auf Jordons Nacken gelegen hatte sah John an und nickte.

„Gut, dann fahren wir ins Einkaufszentrum, ein Eis essen oder einen Smoothie trinken", schlug John vor.

Jordon nickte nur.

Auf der Treppe hielt John Cameron am Arm fest, damit sie ein wenig hinter Jordon zurückfielen. „Ich hoffe unser kleines Spiel hat gewirkt", sagte John leise.

„Spiel?" Fragte Cameron. „Welches Spiel?" Fragte sie mit emotionslosem Gesicht. Dann ging sie weiter die Treppe hinab und lies einen verblüfften John zurück, der sich fragte, ob Cameron an Folterungen Gefallen fand.

John sah nicht das Grinsen auf Camerons Gesicht.

Kurz vor dem Ausgang trafen Sie auf eine Gruppe Mitschüler, die Jordon kritisch musterten. Am Ausgang dann stand der Direktor und sprach mit zwei Polizisten, als er auf die Drei aufmerksam wurde. „Jordon Cowan?!" Rief er ihr zu.

Jordon zuckte zusammen, ging dann aber zu ihm. „Ja Herr Direktor?"

„Eben hat ein Mädchen versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen, wurde aber auf unerklärliche Weise daran gehindert. Einige Deiner Mitschüler haben gesagt, dass Du es es warst, die vom Dach springen wollte", erklärte er.

Jordon starrte den Direktor nur an, nicht fähig eine Antwort zu geben.

„Ich war mit Jordon die ganze Zeit über im Waschraum, unser Make Up bedurfte der Pflege", warf Cameron ein.

„Wie ist ihr Name junge Dame?" Fragte der Schuldirektor an Cameron gewandt.

„Cameron, Cameron Baum", antwortete Cameron.

Der Direktor sah Cameron zwei Sekunden lang an und wandte sich dann an John. „Und Sie junger Mann, was haben sie getan während die Damen im Waschraum waren.

John überlegte zwei Sekunden. „Ich habe nach meiner Cousine gesucht, damit wir nach Hause fahren können", sagte er dann.

„Cousine?" Fragte der Direktor.

„Cameron ist meine Cousine, ich bin John Baum. Sie hat die Autoschlüssel also...", ergänzte er und zuckte die Schultern.

Der Direktor sah John, Cameron und Jordon der Reihe nach an. „Nun gut, aber ich behalte sie Drei im Auge", sagte er und winkte den Dreien zu gehen. Dann wandte er sich wieder an die beiden Polizisten, die die Unterhaltung aufmerksam verfolgt hatten aber offenbar auch keinen Grund sahen noch weitere Fragen zu stellen.

xxxxx

Sie erreichten die Saftbar und alle Drei bestellten sich einen Smoothie.

John und Cameron saßen Jordon gegenüber und warteten, dass diese anfangen würde zu erzählen.

Jordon nahm einen langen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. „Vor sechs Wochen hatte ich ein Problem mit den Cheerleader Kolleginnen. Ich ging zum Vertrauenslehrer, damit er vielleicht vermitteln konnte. Irgendwie brach ich beim Erzählen dann in Tränen aus. Er kam sofort um seinen Tisch herum, um mich zu trösten. Es war schön in seinen Armen zu liegen und er gab mir das Gefühl geborgen zu sein. Als ich den Kopf hob sah ich in seine schönen Augen. Schließlich habe ich ihn geküsst." Jordon zuckte mit den Schultern und wedelte mit den Händen.

„Und er?" Fragte John.

Jordon senkte den Kopf und starrte auf ihr Glas. „Zuerst ist er zurückgezuckt. Als ich dann aber erneut in Tränen ausgebrochen bin hat er mein Gesicht gestreichelt und mich dann geküsst." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und die Graffitis?" Fragte John weiter.

Jordon zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. „Ein paar Wochen später habe ich das Cheerleader Training geschwänzt und bin zu ihm gegangen. Da ist es dann nicht beim Küssen geblieben. Die Tür war aber abgeschlossen, die Fenster verhangen. Niemand hätte uns sehen können." Sagte Jordon mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck. Irgendjemand muss es aber mitbekommen haben. Erst hat er mir Zettel in meinen Spind gesteckt und dann die drei Grafittis.

„Zettel?" Fragte John neugierig.

„Zeichnungen", entgegnete Jordon.

„Hast Du die Zeichnungen noch?" Fragte Cameron.

„Ich habe sie sofort zerrissen und weggeworfen.

„Was war darauf gezeichnet?" Fragte Cameron weiter.

„Eigentlich das Selbe wie auf den Graffiti. Nur waren es mehr verschiedene Zeichnungen. Als letztes vor ein paar Tagen stand dann darunter -lass uns anfangen-."

„Was soll das bedeuten?" Fragte John und sah zuerst Jordon an, die mit dem Kopf schüttelte und dann Cameron, die keine Regung im Gesicht hatte.

„Was soll jetzt aus mir werden?" Fragte Jordon unvermittelt.

„Ich denke, es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten", sagte John. „Entweder der Künstler wird Dich outen oder nicht. Wenn er Dich nicht outet wird er wahrscheinlich irgendetwas wollen. Vielleicht Geld. Ich denke, wir haben es hier vielleicht mit einem Erpresser zu tun.

Jordon sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ein Erpresser? Meine Eltern...", sagte sie entsetzt. „Sie werden mich umbringen", sagte sie während Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen.

Cameron legte eine Hand tröstend auf Jordons auf dem Tisch verkrampften Hände. „Es ist nicht wahrscheinlich, dass Dir Deine Eltern etwas tun werden. Sollten sie aber doch eine Gefahr für Dich sein, dann rufst Du mich an und ich komme und werde sie termi..."

John hatte Cameron instinktiv einen Rippenstoß versetzt. Als sie ihn nun anblickte schüttelte er fast unmerklich den Kopf.

„Dann werde ich mit ihnen reden", korrigierte sich Cameron.

Jordon blickte noch einen Augenblick in Camerons Augen. „Okay", würgte sie hervor und brachte ein gequältes Lächeln zustande.

**Kapitel 4**

Sie hatten Jordon nach Hause gebracht. Jordons Eltern speziell ihr Vater waren John und Cameron gegenüber sehr misstrauisch. Die Schule hatte bereits angerufen und der Direktor hatte den Vorfall geschildert. Selbst nachdem Cameron Jordons nicht Beteiligung an dem Vorfall bekräftigt hatte, hatte ihr Vater sie angeschrien. Erst als Cameron eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt und ihn dann ohne sichtliche Anstrengung in einen Sessel gedrückt hatte war er verstummt. Entsetzt hatte er Cameron angesehen, bis sie und John sich verabschiedet hatten. Im Beisein der Eltern hatte Cameron noch einmal bekräftigt, dass Jordon sie anrufen sollte falls es Probleme gab. Bevor sie das Haus verließen warf Cameron Jordons Vater noch einen Blick zu, der diesen zu ängstigen schien. Statt einer Antwort hob dieser zum Abschied kurz die Hand.

Was John und Cameron nicht mehr sahen war wie sich Jordons Vater mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an die Schulter griff, auf die Cameron ihre Hand gelegt gehabt hatte. Hätte Cameron das gesehen wäre ihr Grinsen nur noch breiter gewesen als es ohnehin schon war.

xxxxx

„Bist du traurig?" Fragte das rothaarige Mädchen.

Riley blickte kurz rüber zu Savannah Weaver, dann wieder vor sich auf die Straße. „Ein wenig", antwortete sie dann.

„Warum", fragte die Sechsjährige gedehnt und traurig.

Riley sah wieder zu Savannah und streichelte ihr übers Haar. „Weil ich hier bin und nicht zu Hause", sagte sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

Savannah sagte eine Weile gar nichts. Schließlich blickte sie Riley wieder an. „Ist das meine Schuld?" Fragte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

Riley brauchte einen Augenblick um den Sinn der Frage zu verstehen. Als sie sah, dass Savannah Tränen die Wange hinunterliefen fuhr sie rechts ran und stellte den Motor ab. Dann drehte sie sich zu Savannah und nahm das weinende Kind aus dem Kindersitz und zog sie in die Arme. „Schhhhhhh", sagte sie zu dem weinenden Kind. „Es ist nicht Deine Schuld".

Nach einiger zeit lies Savanahs Schluchtzen nach. Sie löste sich von Riley und sah ihr in die Augen. „Wirklich?" Fragte sie.

Riley lächelte und nickte dann. „Du bist hier noch das Beste", entgegnete sie und Küsste Savannah auf die Stirn. Dann setzte sie das jetzt lächelnde Mädchen zurück auf den Kindersitz und schnallte sie und dann sich selbst wieder an. Sie startete den Motor und setzte die Fahrt fort.

„Wo ist Dein Zuhause?" Fragte Savannah nach einer Weile.

Riley atmete tief durch. „Weit weit weg von hier", sagte sie.

Savannah sah Riley einen moment stumm an. „Weiter als bis zum Einkaufszentrum?" Fragte sie dann naiv.

„Viel weiter", entgegnete Riley.

„Weiter als bis zu Mommys Firma?" Stocherte sie weiter.

Riley musste lächeln „Viel viel viel weiter als bis zur Firma deiner Mommy", bekräftigte sie amüsiert.

„Oh", sagte Savannah und blickte traurig aus dem Fenster. „Das ist...", sie zögerte. „...Scheiße".

„Savannah!?" Rief Riley. „Wo hast Du denn dieses Wort her?" Fragte sie bestürzt.

Savannah rutschte unruhig im Kindersitz hin und her. „Von Derek", sagte sie dann leise. „Ist das ein böses Wort?" Fragte sie unschuldig.

„Wenn deine Mommy das hört müssen wir Beide ohne Abendessen ins Bett. Was Derek passiert, daran will ich gar nicht denken", sagte Riley ein Grinsen unterdrückend.

Savannah sah verschwörerisch grinsend zu Riley. „Ich sage Mommy nichts".

„Riley musste nun doch Lachen. „Gut, ich auch nicht".

xxxxx

Trotz dieses kurzen Intermezzos verfiel Riley Minuten später wieder in ihre deprimierenden Grübeleien.

xxxxx

Sarah saß am Pool und lies sich die Sonne auf den Körper scheinen, als ein Wagen vorfuhr. Automatisch griff sie in ihre Tasche nach der Waffe. Schließlich erkannte sie den Wagen und die blonde Riley am Steuer.

Riley stieg aus, ging zur Beifahrerseite, löste Savannahs Gurt und half dieser aus dem Wagen. „Savannah, gehst du bitte in dein Zimmer und machst Deinen Mittagsschlaf?"

Als Antwort gähnte Savannah herzhaft, nickte und lief mit ihrer Schultasche ins Haus.

Dann sah Sarah wie Riley mit gesenktem Kopf zum Pool ging offenbar ohne sie zu bemerken. Riley streifte die Schuhe ab, setzten sich an den Beckenrand und hängte die Füße ins Wasser. Dann krümmte sie sich zusammen und fing an zu weinen.

Sarah stand vom Liegestuhl auf und ging zu Riley. Sie setzte sich neben das Mädchen , legte den Arm um sie und zog sie zu sich heran. Wortlos Streichelte sie dem Mädchen über die Haare. „Schhhhh, was ist denn meine Kleine?" Fragte Sarah leise.

Riley hatte automatisch die Arme um Sarah geschlungen. Das hatte sie in der Zukunft auch schon getan. Sie war eine der Wenigen, die die Chance gehabt hatte, diese Seite von Sarah Connor kennenzulernen. Allerdings hätte sie niemals gedacht, dass auch die Sarah aus der Vergangenheit ein Herz hatte. Sie löste sich von Sarah und wischte sich mit der Handfläche durch das Gesicht. „Ich bin ganz alleine, hab Niemanden hier."

Sarah sah Riley kritisch an. „Wir sind doch hier alle Deine Freunde?"

Riley brachte ein verzweifeltes Auflachen zustande. „Das meinte ich nicht. …...Ich habe in der Zukunft jemanden zurückgelassen", erklärte Riley zögerlich.

Sarah legte eine Hand an Rileys Wange. „Erzähl mir von ihm", sagte sie sanft.

Riley blickte auf und lächelte. Dann schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf. „Sie heißt Riley-Sarah", sagte Riley sinnierend.

„Du bist...?" Sarah beendete den Satz nicht.

Riley sah erneut auf und nickte. „Tut mir leid wenn ich..."

„Kein Problem", unterbrach Sarah Riley. „Erzähl weiter", forderte sie auf.

Riley starrte in das Wasser des Pools. „Ich war eine Tunnelratte. Ich lebte von Abfällen und dem was die Soldaten da ließen. Wenn ich Glück hatte wars auch mal eine Ratte. Das war dann ein Festessen. Als Riley-Sarah mich fand köderte sie mich mit Schokolade. Ich hatte vorher immer nur wenig Schokolade gehabt, sie aber gab mir Tafel über Tafel." Jetzt lachte Riley kurz auf. „Ich hab ihr nie Gesagt, dass ich hinterher furchtbare Bauchschmerzen hatte.

Sarah musste ebenfalls lachen. „Was ist dann passiert?"

Riley atmete einmal tief durch. Sie hat mich mit genommen. Unterwegs hatten wir eine Begegnung mit einer Maschine."

„Oh, tut mir l..." Sagte Sarah mitfühlend wurde aber von Riley unterbrochen.

„nein, nein", sagte sie schnell. „Sie hat die Maschine mit einer Eisenstange angegriffen.

„Einer Eisenstange?" Fragte Sarah verwundert. „Das hat wohl nicht viel gebracht oder".

Riley lachte erneut. „Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie schlug so lange auf die Maschine ein, bis diese am Boden lag und der Chipport offen war. Dann war es nur noch ein Stoß mit der Eisenstange und der Chip war zerstört.

Sarah sah Riley einen Augenblick sprachlos an. „Diese Riley-Sarah war eine Maschine", stellte sie fest.

„Als ich das Einschussloch in ihrem Bein sah, dachte ich das auch. Dann...dann hat sie mich geküsst. Nur um mich zu überzeugen hat sie ihren Ekel überwunden. Ich muss fürchterlich gerochen haben. Ich war verdreckt und hatte mir seit ewigkeiten die Zähne nicht geputzt aber sie hat mich geküsst. Der Kuss war nur kurz aber etwas hat bei mir klick gemacht. Dann hat sie mich mit nach Hause genommen. Später habe ich dann erfahren, dass sie tatsächlich keine Maschine ist, sie ist nur...anders...", Riley zögerte kurz. „Als ein Wachsoldat mich am Bunkereingang nicht reinlassen wollte hat sie ihn mit einer Hand hochgestemmt und mich verteidigt. Später im Quartier ihrer Familie hat sie mich in die Dusche geschoben und mir ein Stück Seife in die Hand gedrückt. Als sie dann feststellte, dass ich mit der Seife nichts anzufangen wusste hat sie sich ausgezogen und ist zu mir in die Dusche, hat mir das Zähneputzen erklärt und hat mich dann gewaschen." Riley verstummte.

„Und?" Fragte Sarah neugierig.

Riley blickte Sarah verlegen an. „Ich habe sie an mich gezogen und geküsst. Zuerst hat sie sich gesträubt, dann hat sie sich darauf eingelassen. Zum Schluss ist sie geflohen. Schließlich habe ich sie im Wohnraum eingeholt. Ich zog sie an mich, wir küssten uns, dann plötzlich standen ihre Mutter und...Großmutter im Raum."

„Upps, das war sicherlich peinlich?" Fragte Sarah.

Riley nickte. „Ihre Großmutter war wütend aber ihre Mutter hatte Verständnis. Na ja, sie nahmen mich in ihre Familie auf. Wir hatten eine schöne Zeit. Dann sagte man mir, dass es wichtig für ihre Familie wäre, wenn ich hierher ginge."

„Und was ist daran wichtig?" Fragte Sarah.

Riley entrang ein Seufzer. „Das weiß ich nicht, das haben sie mir niemals gesagt. Ich bin mit Katie hierher gekommen. Dann später kamen Derek und seine Männer und schließlich ihr." Riley senkte wieder den Kopf, dann hob sie ihn und starrte wieder auf das Wasser. „Riley Sarah konnte nicht mitkommen, sie fehlt mir so sehr". Erneut stiegen Tränen in ihre Augen.

Sarah zog Riley wieder in ihre Arme und legte das Kinn auf den Kopf des blonden Mädchens. „Es tut mir Leid Kleines, es tut mir so Leid."

(ENDE)


	7. Episode 7

**(EFw Teil 7)**

**Kapitel 1**

Als John die Augen öffnete sah er in Camerons friedliches Gesicht. Dieses Mal schien er vor ihr -wach- geworden zu sein. Ein paar Sekunden später hörte er das Anlaufen ihrer Systeme.

„Morgen Schlafmütze", sagte John mit einem Lächeln.

„Guten Morgen John", entgegnete Cameron ebenfalls lächelnd.

xxxxx

„Hey Derek", sagte Katie zu dem eben erst Erwachten.

„Mmmmmhmm", antwortete dieser schlaftrunken.

Katie klapste Derek auf die Wange damit dieser richtig wach wurde.

Derek öffnete die Augen und wurde sich der roten Haarflut gewahr, die von Catherine Weavers Kopf baumelte. Unmittelbar zuckte Derek zurück. „Verdammt Katie, erschreck mich n...". Derek unterbrach sich als Catherine Weaver mit dem Daumen über ihre Schulter zeigte.

Derek hob den Kopf und sah über Catherines Rücken hinweg zum Fußende des Bettes. Dort stand Savannah Weaver mit wütender Mine und Tränen in den Augen.

„DU BIST NICHT MEIN DADDY!" schrie sie, bevor sie ihr Stofftier in Dereks Richtung warf und mit Tränen in den Augen aus dem Zimmer lief.

Derek lies den Kopf ins Kissen zurückfallen. „Umpf, hab´ ich tatsächlich vergessen die Tür abzuschließen?" Fragte Derek resignierend.

„Jep", entgegnete Catherine kurz.

Plötzlich öffnete Derek die Augen ganz. Er hob den Kopf und sah Catherine an. „Warum bist Du nicht einfach Katie geblieben? Das hätte das Problem gelöst".

Catherine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ersteinmal war es ein Reflex und dann sind wir hier in Catherines Schlafzimmer".

Derek zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das macht Sinn. Was tun wir jetzt wegen Savannah?" Fragte er schließlich.

Jetzt lächelte Catherine und morphte zurück in Katie. „Das überlassen wir jetzt mal lieber Sarah, die bekommt nämlich gerade Besuch", entgegnete sie und zeigte mit dem Finger nach Oben. „Nachher rede ich dann mal mit Savannah.

xxxxx

Sarah erwachte schlagartig, als ihre Tür aufgerissen wurde. Herein stampfte eine wütend dreinblickende Savannah, die sich mit Tränen in den Augen zu Sarah ins Bett kroch. Sarah war erstarrt und bewegte sich erst wieder, als sich Savannah mit dem Rücken gegen sie schob. Sie umfing das aus Wut weinende Mädchen mit den Armen und legte sich wieder hin.

„Was ist los Savannah?" Fragte Sarah, während sie deren Stirn Streichelte und auf sie herabsah.

Savannah atmete tief durch. Mein Dad ist fort und jetzt hat mir Onkel Derek auch noch meine Mommy weggenommen", sagte sie mit wütendem Ton. Dann drehte sie sich halb herum und sah Sarah in die Augen. „Willst Du meine Mommy sein?" Fragte sie dann.

Sarah war sprachlos über diese Frage. „Savanna Liebes, das geht nicht. Catherine ist doch deine Mommy".

Als sie sah, dass Savannah erneut in Tränen ausbrechen wollte, öffnete sie den Mund um etwas zu sagen aber Savannah war so schnell aus ihrem Bett und durch die Tür, dass sie nicht mehr dazu kam.

Das Nächste was zu hören war, war Sarah die laut seufzte.

Katie und Derek küssten sich leidenschaftlich, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sofort löste sie sich von ihm, schob sich rückwärts aus dem Bett und verwandelte sich grinsend in Catherine nebst Morgenmantel. Als sie die Tür öffnete blickte sie in die Mündung einer Waffe.

**Kapitel 2**

FBI Agent James Ellison stöberte wieder einmal in seinen Unterlagen über den Fall Sarah Connor. 8 Jahre lang hatte er geglaubt, sie wäre bei der Explosion einer Bank umgekommen. Dann hatte er zufällig die Aufzeichnung einer Handykamera gesehen, die exakt die drei Personen zeigte, die damals in der Bank umgekommen sein sollten und außerdem schien keine der drei Personen gealtert zu sein. Zum fünften Mal an diesem Tag und zum vielleicht 50. Mal insgesamt hatte er den Polizeibericht des Einsatzkommandos, das als Erstes vor Ort gewesen war, gelesen. In der anderen Hand hielt er die Zusammenfassung der Aussagen einiger Schüler der Red Valley High School.

In letzterer wurde ein Mann mit einem -Roboterbein- , in ersterer ein der Beschreibung nach zumindest ähnlicher Mann beschrieben, dessen Gesicht ebenfalls Metallteile zeigte.

James Ellison starrte seit mehr als einer halben Stunde aus dem Fenster. Langsam machte Alles Sinn. Alles was Sarah Connor gesagt hatte machte mehr und mehr Sinn. Wenn sie nur nicht für den Tod von Myles Dyson verantwortlich wäre. Wenn sie nur Cyberdyne nicht zerstört hätte.

James Ellison sympathisierte mit Sarah Connor. Er konnte sich das selbst nur nicht eingestehen. Es gab noch zu viele Puzzleteile, die nicht zusammenpassten. Die letzten Spuren, die er hatte waren ein toter Dermatologe und ein ebenso toter plastischer Chirurg. In Jedem Fall spielten Spuren von unnatürlichem Blut eine Rolle, die auch im Fall Sarah Connor immer wieder eine Rolle spielten.

xxxxx

Catherine Weaver schielte auf die Mündung der Waffe. Als der T1001 ihren Blick auf die Person hinter der Waffe fokussierte blickte sie in das Gesicht einer ärgerlichen Sarah Connor.

Catherine legte den Kopf schräg. „Diese Waffe ist untauglich Schaden an mir zu verursachen.

Sarah verdrehte die Augen. „Das weiß ich auch, ich wollte aber meinen Standpunkt verdeutlichen". Sie lies den Arm sinken und schob sich an Catherine vorbei ins Zimmer. „Warum hat mich eben ein kleines Mädchen gefragt, ob ich ihre Mommy sein will", fragte sie Derek, der daraufhin den Kopf gegen die Rückwand des Bettes sinken ließ und stöhnend die Augen schloss.

Sarah hatte sich herumgedreht und sah die nun wieder rückverwandelte Katie an, die mit dem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt stand, die sie nach Sarahs eintritt wieder geschlossen hatte.

Katie wies lächelnd mit dem Kopf auf Derek. „Der Dummkopf hat vergessen die Tür abzuschließen. Als ich Savannah kommen hörte bin ich reflexhaft in Catherine Weaver zurückgemorpht also hat die Kleine ihre Mommy mit Derek zusammen im Bett erwischt.

„Allmächtiger!" Rief Sarah mit ausgebreiteten Armen und starrte kurz in Richtung Zimmerdecke. „Und jetzt?" Fragte sie dann und blickte zwischen Derek und Katie hin und her.

Katie starrte vor sich hin. „Ich bin eine Maschine, Soldatin und nicht wirklich geübt mit Kindern. Riley nimmt mir die meiste Arbeit mit Savannah ab und ich gebe mir ja Mühe aber perfekt bin ich noch lange nicht. Es wäre schön, wenn Savannah noch eine Bezugspers..." Katie hatte aufgesehen und sah Sarah in die Augen.

„Ohhhhh Nein", unterbrach Sarah Katie gedehnt, schüttelte den Kopf und winkte ab. „Nicht mit mir, ich habe schon zwei Kinder, um die ich mich kümmern muss.

Derek blickte auf. „Zwei Kinder?" Fragte er.

Sarah lächelte und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Jep, zwei Kinder, anders kann ich Cameron nicht mehr nennen. So sehr ich manchmal auch wünschte sie wäre nur eine Maschine...", sagte Sarah vor sich hin sinnierend. „...kann ich nicht leugnen, dass sie und John untrennbar zusammengewachsen sind. Einen zu verlieren würde bedeuten Beide zu verlieren". Der letzte Satz war nur noch ein Flüstern.

Bevor Katie oder Derek noch etwas sagen konnten trat von Außen Jemand gegen die Tür.

**Kapitel 3**

Katie ging an Sarah vorbei zur Tür. Sarah hatte ihre Waffe erneut gezogen und hielt sie hinter ihrem Rücken außer Sichtweite.

Als Catherine Weaver schließlich die Tür öffnete erstarrte sie. Sie blickte verwundert hinunter auf ein rothaariges Mädchen, das mit wütendem Gesicht zu ihr hinaufsah. „Savannah? Was…?"

„Ich gehe!?" Rief Savannah wütend, mit in die Hüften gestemmten Fäusten. „Keiner will meine Mommy sein also such ich mir selber eine."

Sarah ging zur Tür. Sie musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken, als sie Savannah da stehen sah. Vollständig angezogen, ihr kleiner Koffer stand zu ihren mit Häschenpantoffeln bekleideten Füßen.

Als Catherine den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, legte Sarah die Hand auf deren Schulter. Mit dem Kopf bedeutete Sarah dem verwirrten T1001 ihr zu folgen. Sie gingen in eine Ecke des Raumes.

„Du kannst ihr unauffällig folgen?" Fragte Sarah die verblüffte Maschine.

Catherine dachte einen Moment nach und nickte dann schließlich.

„Dann lass sie gehen", sagte Sarah leise aber eindringlich.

„Aber…" wollte Catherine aufbegehren.

Sarah schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Lass sie gehen, beobachte sie. Sie wird nicht weit gehen, weil sie nicht weiß Wo hin. Dann wird sie sich wütend irgendwo hinsetzen". Sarah warf einen Seitenblick auf Savannah, die noch immer an der Tür stand, diesmal hielt sie ihren Koffer in der Hand. „Wenn sie sitzt, dann setz Dich wortlos zu ihr. Sie wird wahrscheinlich eine Weile schweigen und dann hinterher langsam wieder auftauen".

Katie blickte Sarah verwirrt an. „Woher willst Du das wissen?"

Jetzt lächelte Sarah. „Weil ich weiß was die Kleine fühlt. Ich hab das selbst zwei oder drei Mal gemacht, als ich klein war".

Catherine blickte Sarah zweifelnd an. „Ich soll eine Sechsjährige wegschicken?"

„Vertrau mir", sagte Sarah lächelnd. „Du passt doch auf sie auf".

Katie sah auf Savannah. Schließlich nickte sie gedankenverloren. „Na gut", entgegnete sie immer noch zweifelnd. Dann ging sie zu Savannah. „Ist gut, Du kannst gehen", sagte sie schlicht.

Sarah sah Derek an und verdrehte die Augen. ‚Typisch Maschine. Pragmatismus pur'. Dachte Sarah belustigt. ‚Eigentlich sollten diese Maschinen ja logisch denken aber bei so was sind sie immer furchtbar direkt'.

Savannah blickte zu ihrer Mommy auf, die sie anscheinend nicht mehr lieb zu haben schien. Zögerlich drehte sie sich herum und ging zur Haustüre. Sie öffnete die Türe, blickte dann noch einmal zurück. Ein trauriger Ausdruck hatte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit gemacht.

„Was ist denn hier los?" Fragte John, der mit Cameron zusammen, Riley im Schlepptau von oben gekommen die letzte Szene beobachtet hatte.

„Savannah ist abgereist, sich eine neue Mami suchen, weil Derek versagt hat", sagte Sarah grinsend. Ihr Grinsen wurde Breiter, als Johns Gesicht einen dümmlichen Ausdruck annahm.

Catherine hatte ihren Blick nicht von der Haustür abgewandt. Ihr Kybernetisches Gehör arbeitete auf Maximalleistung. Sie verfolgte jedes Geräusch, das Savannah Draußen auf dem Kies verursachte. Schließlich drehte sie den Kopf und sah Sarah an.

Sarah bemerkte den Blick und sah aus dem Fenster. Savannah hatte nur noch ein paar Meter bis zur Straße. Sie sah den T1001 an und nickte.

John wich hastig mit ausgebreiteten Armen zwei Schritte zurück als Catherine plötzlich silbern schimmerte. Ihre Masse zuckte förmlich zu Boden, wo sich eine silberne art Aal bildete und dann schließlich mit großer Geschwindigkeit in Richtung Haustür verschwand. Ein Tentakel bildete sich, öffnete die Tür und dann verschwand die silberne -Lebensform-.

„Mom?" Fragte John erschüttert.

Sarah sah John grinsend an. „Kleine Mutter Kind Lektion". Dann sah sie zu Derek und ihr Grinsen verschwand. „Wahrscheinlich eine von Vielen", fügte sie gedankenverloren hinzu.

Johns Gesichtsausdruck war weiterhin ziemlich dümmlich.

Sie saßen Alle im Wohnraum vor dem Fernseher, als Stunden später unverhofft die Haustür aufgestoßen wurde.

**Kapitel 4**

Alle Köpfe fuhren gleichzeitig zur Haustür herum. Sie sahen Catherine Weaver, die lächelnd eine verstaubte aber schlafende Savannah auf dem Arm hielt.

Sarah zwinkerte Catherine zu, die mit einem fast unmerklichen Nicken erwiderte und dann Savannah nach oben in ihr Zimmer brachte.

Als Catherine nach 5 Minuten zurückkehrte, sich in Katie zurückverwandelte und sich neben Derek auf die Couch fallen lies, blickten ihr Alle neugierig entgegen.

Katie blickte in die neugierigen Gesichter und begann dann zu erzählen.

**Stunden zuvor:**

Katie in ihrer Aal Form glitt am Kiesweg entlang durch die Büsche. Beunruhigt stellte sie fest, dass ihre Sensoren Savannah nicht mehr wahrnehmen konnten. Sie erhöhte ihr Tempo und schlängelte sich schnell über den Boden.

Schließlich erreichte sie die Straße. Sie scannte die Straße Rauf und schließlich Runter. Ein Stück weit entfernt entdeckte sie Savannahs Wärmesignatur. Das Mädchen ging mit hängendem Kopf die Straße entlang, den Koffer auf der Straßenseite.

Katie folgte dem Mädchen. Sie kannte sie erst ein halbes Jahr, deshalb konnte sie mit ihr noch nicht wirklich etwas anfangen. Katie wünschte sich, das Mädchen wäre alt oder zumindest reif genug um ihr Alles zu erklären aber das ging noch nicht. Die Sechsjährige würde die Situation und vor Allem die Natur Katies nicht begreifen. Das könnte in der Schule Probleme bringen, wenn das Mädchen von zu Hause erzählte.

Irgendwann einmal, so hoffte der T1001, wenn sie John-Henry entwickelt hatten und Savannah den ersten Kontakt mit einer Künstlichen Lebensform hergestellt hatte, würde Savannah beginnen sich zu der aufgeschlosssenen Person zu entwickeln, die Katie aus der Zukunft kannte.

In der Zukunft war Savannah eine der besten Temporal- Ingenieure und Kybernetiker. Vor Allem aber sah sie in Menschen UND Maschinen ersteinmal das Gute. Sie war es auch, der es gelang einige fortschrittlichere Maschinen wie z.B. die T888 dazu zu überreden sich John Connor freiwillig anzuschließen.

Katie fühlte nicht besonders viel Zuneigung zu Savannah, hoffte aber dass sich das in der Zukunft noch ändern würde. Immerhin waren sie und zukunfts- Savannah gute Freunde gewesen.

Längere Zeit folgte sie dem Mädchen ungesehen. Nach einigen Kilometern in denen alle Fahrzeuge an dem Kind vorbeigefahren waren stoppte schließlich ein Wagen neben Savannah.

Katie beschleunigte ihr Tempo, blieb aber in Hörweite außer Sicht.

Der Fahrer, ein schwitzender dicker Mann öffnete die Beifahrertüre. „Na Mädchen, was machst Du hier so alleine?" fragte er Savannah mit einem aufgesetzt wirkenden Lächeln, während er immer wieder die Straße vor und hinter seinem Fahrzeug beobachtete.

Savannah blickte kurz auf. „Ich such mir eine neue Mommy", sagte sie zögerlich.

„Was ist denn mit Deiner alten Mommy passiert?" Fragte der Mann und näherte sich der Beifahrertür.

„Meine alte Mommy mag mich nicht mehr", sagte sie leise.

„Och, warum denn nicht?"

„Das hat Onkel Derek gemacht. Er hat mir meine Mommy weggenommen", sagte Savannah verzweifelt.

„Das ist aber ein böser Onkel", sagte der Mann mit Nachdruck. Wieder war er ein Stück näher zur Beifahrertür und damit zu Savannah gerutscht.

Katie machte sich bereit notfalls einzugreifen. Sie hatte von Männern gehört, die kleine Mädchen oder Jungen aufgriffen, um ihnen etwas anzutun.

„Weißt Du", sagte der Mann nach kurzer Überlegung, „Ich kenne da einen Laden in der Stadt. Da bekommen Kinder wie Du eine neue Mommy geschenkt", sagte er lächelnd.

„Ehrlich?" Fragte Savannah und ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf.

„Ganz ehrlich sagte der Mann". Mittlerweile war er so nah, dass er Savannah ergreifen konnte. „Ich könnte Dich dahin mitnehmen", fügte er noch hinzu.

Savannahs Blick irrte ins Leere. „Ich darf nicht mit Fremden mitfahren", sagte sie schließlich.

Der Mann streckte die Hand aus. „Nun steig schon ein. Bis zur Stadt ist es noch weit. Alleine kommst du da nie hin", erklärte er.

Savannah zögerte. In der ersten Stunde in der Schule hatte man ihr beigebracht niemals zu Fremden ins Auto zu steigen oder mit ihnen mit zu gehen.

Savannah wich vor der ausgestreckten Hand des Mannes zurück. „Ich darf nicht", sagte sie energisch.

„Schade", sagte der Mann und tat, als wolle er sich abwenden. Dann als er aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, wie das Mädchen sich entspannte schnellte er plötzlich vor und ergriff das Kind.

**Kapitel 5**

„Und was war dann?" Fragte Sarah, die bei Katies Erzählung immer nervöser geworden war.

**Vorher auf der Straße:**

Der Mann zerrte Savannah in seinen Wagen, obwohl diese mit ihren kleinen Fäusten auf ihn einschlug. Der Kerl hatte ein dreckiges Grinsen im Gesicht als er neben seinem Wagen aus dem nichts eine silberglänzende Gestalt erblickte.

„Was zum Teufel?" Fragte er mit aufgerissenen Augen als sich die Silbergestalt in eine wütend blickende blonde Frau verwandelte. Entsetzt beobachtete der Mann, wie die unheimliche Frau einen Arm in eine gefährlich aussehende -Lanze- verwandelte und diese auf ihn richtete.

Zutiefst erschüttert stieß der Mann Savannah aus dem Wagen hinaus und gab Gas. Katie wollte sich schon vor das Mädchen werfen, um den Dreck aufzuhalten, der umher flog als das Mädchen sich geistesgegenwärtig mit vor dem Gesicht verschränkten Armen an den Straßenrand rollte.

Katie war unschlüssig was sie tun sollte. Zu Savannah gehen und ihr helfen oder wieder in Deckung verschwinden. In Sekundenbruchteilen entschied sie sich für letzteres.

Als der Wagen ein Stück weit weg war Nahm Savannah die Arme vom Gesicht und sah vom Boden aus hinter dem Wagen her. Dann sprang sie auf. Mit Wut im Gesicht bückte sie sich und hob einen Stein auf, den sie dem Wagen hinterher warf.

Katie beobachtete, wie das sonst relativ scheue Kind sich den Staub von der Kleidung klopfte und schließlich ihren Koffer ergriff. Dann ging sie unverdrossen weiter die Straße entlang.

xxxxx

Einige Zeit später blieb Savannah plötzlich stehen. Sie kletterte über die Leitplanke und setzte sich seufzend am Straßenrand mit dem Rücken an einen großen Stein.

Katie sah, wie das Mädchen ihren Koffer öffnete. Hätte sie einen Mund gehabt, dann hätte sie gelächelt. Katie sah in dem Koffer, dass Savannah ihren Teddy eine Flasche Wasser und ein paar Schokoriegel eingepackt hatte. Sonst war der Koffer leer.

Versonnen sah Savannah den Hügel hinab auf den Wald als sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm.

Katie hatte einen Moment mit sich gehadert. Sie erinnerte sich daran, was Sarah Connor gesagt hatte. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob dies schon der richtige Moment war aber sie beschloss sich Savannah zu nähern.

Katie glitt ein ganzes Stück zurück die Straße entlang und verwandelte sich dann außer Sicht in Catherine Weaver.

Catherine Weaver näherte sich dem Mädchen langsam. Als sie sie ereichte setzte sie sich wortlos neben das Mädchen und sah ebenfalls hinunter auf den Wald.

Savannah hatte nur kurz neben sich geblickt aber nichts gesagt.

Eine Zeit lang saßen -Mutter- und Tochter stumm nebeneinander bis Savannah Catherine schließlich einen halbzerschmolzenen Schokoriegel hin hielt.

„Danke", sagte Catherine und nahm den Schokoriegel. Sie öffnete die Verpackung und aß innerlich verkrampft die weiche klebrige Masse. Sie wusste es würde Stunden dauern, bis sie dieses Zeug wieder aus ihrem Inneren entfernt hatte.

Wieder verging einige Zeit.

„Warum bist Du mir gefolgt Mommy?" Fragte Savannah plötzlich.

Catherine sah auf ihre -Tochter- hinab. Unzählige Antwortmöglichkeiten liefen über ihr HUD, trotzdem dauerte es nur zwei Sekunden, bis sie eine adäquate Antwort gefunden zu haben glaubte.

„Weil ich dich ganz doll lieb habe", sagte sie schließlich ohne den Blick von dem Mädchen zu nehmen.

Savannah sah auf in das Gesicht ihrer -Mommy-. „Und was ist mit Daddy?" Fragte sie nach einigen Sekunden.

Katie blickte wieder hinunter auf den Wald unterhalb. „Deinen Daddy habe ich auch lieb aber er wird nicht wieder kommen und weißt Du, deine Mommy möchte auch gestreichelt werden".

„Das kann ich doch machen", sagte das Mädchen dann.

Catherine streichelte dem Mädchen über den Kopf. „Das ist lieb von Dir Savannah aber Mommys und Daddys streicheln sich anders.

Savanna sah ins Leere. „Oh, das wusste ich nicht". Dann sah sie wieder hinunter auf den Wald.

Minutenlang geschah gar nichts, bis Savannah schließlich den Kopf gegen Catherines Schulter legte.

Etwas unsicher legte Catherine einen Arm um ihre Tochter. Längere Zeit sagte keiner der Beiden ein Wort, bis dem T1001 schließlich auffiel, dass das Mädchen eingeschlafen war.

**Gegenwart:**

„Genau so habe ich mir das gedacht", sagte Sarah schließlich, nachdem Katie ihren Bericht beendet hatte.

„Dann habe ich es richtig gemacht?" Fragte Katie neugierig.

„Jup", sagte Sarah kurz.

„Was machen wir mit diesem widerlichen Typen?" Fragte John schließlich.

„Tja, da wir nicht wisse wer…", begann Sarah.

„Ich habe mir natürlich das Kennzeichen gemerkt", sagte Katie in diesem Moment. „Ich werde Catherine Weavers Kontakte benutzen ihn mal zu durchleuchten und notfalls statte ich Ihm dann einen kleinen Besuch ab.

„Keine Toten", sagte Sarah schnell.

„Keine Sorge, ich würde ihn höchstens ein wenig ängstigen", sagte Katie lächelnd. „Das aber gründlich", sagte sie mit dem Gedanken an Savannah.

**Epilog:**

Katie fand heraus, wer der Mann war. Ein paar Tage später fand man einen völlig verwirrten Mann, der nur mit einem Pyjama bekleidet vor sich hin stammelnd durch die Straßen lief. Die zusammengestotterten Worte veranlassten die Behörden den offensichtlich Geistesgestörten vorläufig in Pescadero einzuweisen.

Katie sorgte dafür, dass er nicht als geheilt entlassen wurde.

(ENDE)

* * *

**A/N**

Das war der vorerst letzte Teil meiner Season 5. Wann es hier weitergeht kann ich noch nicht sagen. Von dem WIE habe ich einige grobe Ideen.

Wie auch bei meiner Season 3 habe ich damals aufgehört zu schreiben, weil ich einfach von Ideen für andere Storys überflutet worden bin und dachte, ich könnte "zwischenzeitlich" erstmal etwas Anderes schreiben.

Gerade deshalb sehe ich Storys und Autoren, die ein ganzes Epos schreiben eher kritisch. Wie man hier immer wieder sieht verzettelt man sich dabei recht häufig.


End file.
